Stage Presence
by Aeris9919
Summary: At the sound of her voice, Richard was immediately sitting up in his seat again. The sheer beauty of it had stunned him from the beginning. CHAPTER 27 DONE!
1. prologue

Hiya folks! I'm finally back from long hiatus/break type deal and I gotta say it feels really good. I've been working real hard to get all this college stuff out of the way, and that's on top of all my English papers and A.P. Chem work. So you can blame lack of updates on that.

Anyway, this is my newest story. I know the last time I tried a big project it fell through but I feel better about this one. I've been working with this story, I know where I want to take it, and I have a definite ending in my mind. That being said, there are some things you should know. This style is different from a lot of what I've done. For starters, it's not in first person! Also, I started with dialogue, not description. These are both new for me. Let me know if it's not good.

Also, in this story I will be using their real names. Right now all you need to know is that Robin will be Richard Grayson. I will post the characters as they appear in the story. (I don't want to give too much away yet.)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't have any rights to Les Mis. I'm just a very big fan.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence: Prologue 

"You're going to be late."

Blue eyes peered furtively over the edge of a magazine, but no reply was made.

"You are. Going. To be. Late."

"I heard you the first time, Raven!"

"Well, I'm not a mind-reader. Am I, _Dick_?" The violet haired girl spoke his name with a stressed sarcasms that the young man couldn't ignore. Shooting a glare at the girl, he returned his attention back to the article.

Rolling her eyes, Raven took a sip of her coffee, letting the warm liquid ease away her annoyance. It was Friday morning and, like they'd been doing every Friday morning since they had met, the pair was meeting for coffee and witty banter. She would like to say it was some kind of tradition, but that wasn't really their style. It was more of a routine. A routine they were reluctant to let go of after 10 years of friendship. She could just as easily recall their first encounter as she could their conversation from five minutes earlier.

Richard Grayson appeared before her eighth grade class, a gangly mess with large blue eyes and black hair that didn't seem to want to lay flat. He was joining Winterberry Academy, the most prestigious private school in Gotham, as the rumored heir of Bruce Wayne.

Of course there was talk.

And after everyone found out the rumors were true there was even more talk. But he, much like Raven, was reserved and had a knack for ignoring others. Something that strangely brought the two children closer together. It would be two years later when Raven finally learned what had brought Richard under Bruce's care, something he hasn't taken the time to share with anyone else.

Snapping herself out of memory lane, Raven repeated her previous statement.

"You're gonna be late."

He breathed a sigh, but their was a hint of amusement hidden behind it.

"Is there any reason whyyou're worried about me being late and not yourself, Miss Stage Manager?" His magazine was shoved into a bag by his feet, and the last remaining drop of coffee was drained from his mug. They traded smirks, both knowing the answer to his question.

Gotham Theater was preparing to hold auditions for their latest musical production. This winter they were ambitiously planning to perform _Les Miserable. _It had been received with little enthusiasm by the general public, but the moment Bruce Wayne had caught wind of the project he signed on as the main financial backer of the production.

Gotham was on the edge of their seats.

"Because, Mr. Grayson, you are a CEO and right-hand man of Mr. Bruce Wayne. Without him there is no Les Mis, and without Les Mis there is no stage manager. Can you see where I'm headed with this?"

"And we wouldn't want to upset Master Bruce, now would we?" he mocked snagging a piece of her bagel. She batted his hand away before taking a piece for herself.

"After the show you and that Kitten girl put on last week, I think it's best you stay on Bruce's good side. That is, until you find another girl to dump you miserably in front of over half of Gotham."

He waved a hand dismissively before stooping to pick up his bag and sliding a pair of sunglasses discreetly over his eyes.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No," she answered her nose buried in her mug. "I don't have to be there for 20 more minutes."

"Cute," he muttered, standing and leaving the coffee house. The sound of a motorcycle being revved was the only sign of her friend's departure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard couldn't help but smirk as he left the coffee house, the November air biting at his cheeks. Ten years and Raven was still as cynical as the day they had met. But he really wasn't one to talk, with his smart mouth and pompous attitude, two traits Bruce would call him on frequently. Such a loving relationship he had with his adoptive father.

Wait, that's not right.

His boss.

Letting out a barking mock of laughter, Richard slipped on his helmet and slid onto the motorcycle sitting idly at the curb. A present from Bruce on his 21st birthday, it was also one of the few mistakes the multi-millionaire made (though he would never admit to it). But if Richard was going to be tricked into working for Wayne Corp. he was going to take any chance possible to embarrass Bruce. To put it bluntly, not many business men liked the sound of motorcycle revving up. Richard, on the other hand, lived for it. Giving the bike one last push of gas, he took off for Gotham Theater.

Five intense minutes later found him slowing to a halt, an imploring limousine stretched out beside him. The window rolled down and dark sapphire landed on him.

"You do this on purpose, don't you?"

Taking off the helmet and shoving it into his bag, Richard could do nothing but smother the grin that was fighting the corners of his mouth. Bruce stepped out of the limo, waving the driver off until he was needed again.

"Is there any reason you couldn't have just come with me this morning?"

"I had plans."

Falling in step beside one another, the two men started up the stairs leading into the theater.

"Just remember you have an image to keep."

"I always do Bruce. I always do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven smirked as she watched Richard feign interest with the director. It was probably because she had known him for so long, but it was painfully obvious to the violet-eyed girl that he would rather be twisting a fork into his eye sockets instead of in this room. It really was funny. But she could only imagine the monotonous conversation that director was leading them in. While talented at his craft, Slade Wilson was about as interesting as a piece of dried wood. Pulling her hair into a messy bun and grabbing a clip board from the table beside her, Raven stepped from behind the curtain and made her way over to the three men. As she drew nearer, their conversation could be heard.

"Tell us what you're looking for as far as actors, Mr. Wilson?" Bruce Wayne stood the tallest of the group, ever the example of perfection. As he waited for a reply from the director he gave a discreet wink in Raven's direction. She gave a slight smile in return. These were the only indications of the friendly relationship she had with her best friend's guardian.

"Well, Mr. Wayne," Slade began, his fingers pressing lightly at the tips, "I have clear-cut image for each character set up in my mind. You'll soon enough understand my vision as it comes into focus." Slade Wilson was tall, almost a twin of Bruce, but he was nothing like the multi-billionaire when it came to personality. This was the first time Raven was working for him, but she had heard many rumors surrounding the eccentric director. He was quiet, reclusive at times. There would be weeks at a time where he would disappear from rehearsals all together. He was just the type of man to take on a musical like _Les Mis. _

"Then Mr. Wilson, if you don't mind me asking, if you have such a clear image for the production why do we need to be present for auditions?"

She rolled her eyes. Richard always was the subtle one. Before Slade could make a reply Bruce stepped in to gracefully save his heir's ass. At least there was one other person who could stop the boy from making a complete fool of himself.

"Don't mind Richard. He's just doesn't realize how important this production is yet."

"That's perfectly fine. He'll know soon enough." It was then that he chose to notice Raven, who had been shooting smirks at Richard through the entirety of the conversation. "Ah, and this is my stage manager. Raven, this Mr. Bruce Wayne and an _executive_ from his company, Richard Grayson." Judging by the look in his eyes, the emphasis on 'executive' did not go unnoticed by Richard, but again she was the only one to notice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," she spoke taking Bruce's hand, who gave her a second good-natured wink.

"The same sentiment is felt for us. Right?" He gave Richard a quick clap on the back, shaking him out of his temporary anger.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's a pleasure."

It felt odd to hear that from her best friend, but she shrugged the feeling away. This wasn't a Saturday night dinner. This was business…sort of.

"Raven, my dear, would you please go out into the breeze way and start preparing our young hopefuls? And Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson, please have a seat. We'll be starting the audition process shortly."

With a ghost of smile and a wave of her clipboard Raven left the auditorium, trying not to laugh at the pitiful look on her friend's face. He really was out of his element in this one.

Tbc

There's the end of the prologue! Should I continue? Let me know. Do you know how to let me know? By reviewing! Go Review!!! Squeeee!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back! Thanks for coming back and reading the next chapter. It gives me warm fuzzies. This is the first chapter of 'Stage Presence'. Yay! Now it's very late and all this turkey is making me sleepy, but there are some things I must clarify before I get my sleep. First off, this is a Robin/Starfire pairing. Not Robin/Raven. Doesn't anyone believe in guys and girls being "just friends?" Secondly, don't look too much into Slade being the director. I needed a name and he was the first one to come to mind. Now onto the characters in this chapter. Allison is an original character who makes a one time appearance. In other words, she not important. Blackfire will from here on out be called Mia Andrews. Edit: Blackfire's actual name is Komand'r, so I just took a little artistic license. Thanks to Blackshield for that heads up. Deal with it. Starfire will be Kori Andrews. I bet no one saw that coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Les Mis.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 1

Stepping into the hallway, Raven leaned against the wall, the clipboard a shield across her chest. She let out a shallow breath as she took a look around the room. There were so many people.

Raven wasn't a big fan of people.

Slipping on her glasses and taking another deep breath, she turned her attention to the list in her hands.

"Ah, some familiar names. . ." she muttered to herself. Stepping closer to the crowd, she cleared her throat. "Ok, guys. If you'll shut up for a few seconds we can start the auditions." The groups in front of her immediately ended their conversations.

Silence always brought a smile to her face.

"Good. Now I'm sure you all the know the procedure, but just so I don't get fired, listen up. I'll call your name, you'll go into the room, and sing. At the end of the day we'll post a list of call backs. Hopefully, you'll come back tomorrow and repeat this process all over again." A mumble of replies and a few courtesy nods of the head was enough for her to continue on. "Alright then. Lets just start at the top of the list. Allison Lowings, you're up."

It was only after Allison passed her, and everyone else had returned to their mindless chattering did Raven allow herself to relax. It wasn't that she minded her job. In fact she had been working with the drama department since her days in high school. It was no secret that one of Raven's goals in life was to be invisible, and she was good at it. At the blink of an eye she could disappear into the shadows, speaking barely above a whisper. (The perfect volume for an actor in need of a reminder in lines.) But if necessary, Raven could make her presence known. She didn't want to be an actress, or even a business woman. Those things were best left to people like Bruce. Even Richard was more built for the lime light than she was.

Despite his poor showing minutes earlier, Raven knew Richard was Master Bruce in the making. He had charm, charisma, and that smile of his had a way of getting him into trouble with the ladies. But she had seen him, the real him. He liked his privacy, and the only type of noise he really enjoyed was the garbage he called music. It was a side she was sure only her and Bruce had seen. It was a shame Richard couldn't use some of that charisma to find a girl who he could trust enough to share his life with.

They had touched on the idea of dating before, but after a few awkward dates the pair decided they were just too much alike to have any kind of relationship. Besides, Raven would rather shoot herself in the foot than have to walk arm in arm with him to every gala opening and charity banquet in Gotham. What kind of girl did people take her for?

Breaking her relaxation (and the over all calm of the room) was the sudden slam of a door.

"That bastard!"

All eyes in the room were focusing on Allison Lowings, who had just returned from her audition.

"He called me common! Common!"

"Try not to take it too personal," Raven attempted to calm the obviously irate girl.

"Don't take it personal?! He told me I need voice lessons!"

"Oh. Well…will you be sticking around to see the call back list?" She didn't get answer, but she did get to watch Allison stumble angrily from the building, while a slew of curses poured from her mouth.

"I guess that's a no." She glanced at the list. "Hey, Gar, you're up."

Garfield Logan walked up to her, his trade mark smirk stretched across his green complexion.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to break a leg, Rae?"

"Sure. And while you're at it, why don't you break your jaw too?"

Undeterred by her cynicism, he continued on into the theater, cracking his knuckles in preparation. What he was preparing his knuckles for, was beyond Raven. But Gar had always been one who loved to show off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are the sunglasses necessary?"

"What happens if I say yes?"

"Guess?"

Richard ultimately surrendered, taking off the glasses and slipping them into his coat pocket. It wasn't that he took some sick pleasure in annoying Bruce; that was only part of it. He was just so incredibly bored. He would have to congratulate Raven on surviving each day without killing herself.

They had sat through at least 20 auditions so far, the only ones showing any promise were from a skinny dude with green skin and an equally skinny girl with blonde hair. But it still wasn't enough to get Richard to sit up in his seat. Bruce had told him twice to stop acting like he was 2 and not 22, but that line hadn't worked since he was 12.

For a moment he contemplated hopping out of his seat, grabbing Raven, and making a mad dash for the nearest book store. The idea was an alluring one; books were much better company at the current moment. But he knew better of it. Bruce had given him a job the moment his degree graced his fingertips. Richard knew he owed the older man for everything good in his life, despite his awkward childhood. Still, he knew _something _was missing.

"Now she looks promising." Leaning over, he skimmed the sheet in Bruce's hands.

"Mia Andrews?"

"She's starred in two musicals in Gotham alone, and then there's the stuff she did in her home town."

"Bruce, are you falling in love?" His guardian gave him a scowl, but Richard pretended to be too deeply enthralled in Mia's resume to notice.

"Ah, Miss Andrews," came the rasp of the director, "are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, _Sir_." The voice was haughty, dripping with confidence. When he looked up he found the voice matched her perfectly. She was tall, with raven black hair cascading down her back. Violet eyes peeked out from beneath dark lashes that fluttered innocently, but there was a smoldering heat hidden behind that mask.

Not waiting for a cue, she belted out a stunning version of 'All That Jazz'. Richard didn't know the song very well, but he was sure even the phone book would sound good with a voice like that.

When she was finished the room took on the silence. That didn't last long though, as the director stood and clapped solemnly. Bruce leaned over, a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"I think we've found our star."

"Her? For Cossette?" It was hard to picture the vixen on stage as a demure orphan girl.

"Don't be so contradictory, Richard. She's an actress. She'll fit the role perfectly."

"Whatever you say, Bruce, it's your money," he muttered leaning back, preparing himself for the rest of the auditions.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kori Andrews? Kori Andrews, you're up!" Raven looked around the room, hoping this girl would magically appear before her. If they fell behind on the schedule it would be her ass in the grill, and Raven really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with that crazed director on a personal basis quite yet.

Biting out a curse under her breath, she circled back around the room. As she passed the front door someone collided with her, sending them both to the ground. Extracting herself as quickly as possible from the awkward pile of limbs, Raven stooped to help the other girl up. Brushing a curtain of red silk away from her face, she gripped her hands with teary green eyes scanning the ground.

"Please forgive me! I can be so clumsy. I was late for auditions and my sister left without me and it takes forever to get a cab in this city."

Raven didn't need anymore to solve the puzzle.

"Don't worry about it, Kori."

The girl blinked up at her, confusion taking over her features.

"How did you know my name?"

Raven gave a knowing smile while holding up her clip board.

"You're up."

Tbc

Stay tuned for chapter 2! And to keep you occupied until then, go review. I won't know if I'm doing anything right til you let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is done already! I'm on a roll this weekend! This probably won't last after Thanksgiving break, but it'll be nice while it lasts. This chapter doesn't introduce any new characters, except for Terra. But her name is going to be left as is. From now on, to signify singing the words will be italicized _"like so." _Words that are italicized but outside of "" are thoughts and/or flash backs. Let me know if that's too confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own Les Mis. I don't own Kelly Clarkson's "Break Away". I don't really own anything.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 2

"I'm…up?"

Raven nodded and was only slightly surprised by the streak of doubt that crossed the other girl's features.

"I'm up…" she repeated, her hands pulling at her auburn locks.

"Yeah and you need to go in now. The director doesn't really like to-"

"I cannot be up! I cannot! I am not ready to go on! Oh! Who am I kidding? I will never be ready to go on! I cannot do this!" She continued in her ranting as she began to pace the length of the room. Raven watched for a few minutes, still stunned by her sudden interruption.

_No one_ interrupted her

Feeling that this had carried on long enough, she grabbed Kori by the shoulders, forcing emerald to meet violet.

"Are you listening?" She waited for the smaller girl to nod before continuing. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Kori followed the directions without question. "Just calm down. I've never heard your voice, but I'm sure it's wonderful. Now get on that stage and sing."

Kori gave a weak smile, but once it reached her eyes the change was amazing. With a wave and a thanks, she turned and headed into the theater. Leaning against the nearest wall, Raven blew a piece of hair away from her eyes.

"I should have been the actress…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you for keeping us waiting, Miss Andrews." Slade did not sound pleased, something that sent a strange sensation down Richard's spine. But at the sound of Mia's last name he sat up in his seat. Bruce must have noticed, because a low chuckle came from the seat beside him.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Richard."

"Huh?" He looked up at the stage and nearly bit his tongue at the sight he was met with. It was obvious that she was related to Mia, that was clear enough. Except her hair hung in curtains of red and her eyes were like emeralds.

But it was more than just looks. This girl seemed gentler, her eyes still holding the sincerity of a child, and a shy smile gracing her features. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and her fingers were folded together behind her back.

"I am sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Her voice was like honey.

"No, indeed it won't."

Richard didn't like the way the director replied to her statement; it held the impression that this young woman wouldn't be returning to the stage. It struck another odd cord with him.

"See something you like?"

"What? No…I just…I thought she was that other girl." Richard leaned back in his seat, trying to bring back his look of boredom.

"Well, from the looks of this one it's hard to believe they're even sisters," Bruce was again thumbing through the stack of resumes from earlier.

"Sisters?"

Bruce nodded. Richard let out a low whistle, trying to envision growing up in a house like that. It must have been interesting. But then again, he knew what _that_ was like.

"If you're ready, Miss Andrews?" Slade was growing bored, it was evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes." Stepping forward slightly, she opened her mouth to sing.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. _

_And I'll make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And break away."_

At the sound of her voice, Richard was immediately sitting up in his seat again. The sheer beauty of it had stunned him from the beginning, but when the lyrics of her song began to register in his brain, images long locked away were broken loose.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_Take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And break away."_

Resisting the urge to grip the arm rests, he began to crack his knuckles. A habit he picked up when nervous. This song, how did she know it? It was _their _song…he remembered it so well.

_Richard…My little robin…Richard…_

"Richard? Richard?!"

"Wha?" He barely registered Bruce's hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"You could at least pretend to pay attention, couldn't you?"

"Sorry, Bruce," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The girl had already left the room, leaving a boy with dark eyes and long black hair in her place. But her voice was still echoing through his head, joining together with another.

He leaned forward, burying his head in his hands.

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stirring her tea idly, Raven leaned back in her chair, a thick, black book held inches from her face by her free hand. After auditions she had contemplated heading straight home, but the idea of warm tea and a good book was just too good to pass up. True, she could have had just the same at home, but the atmosphere of the coffee shop was just as alluring. She brought the cup to her lips and took a gratifying sip.

"Hey Rae! Fancy seeing you here!"

She cringed inwardly as she looked up to see Garfield Logan standing before her. He smiled down at her before taking a long gulp from the cup in his hands. A younger girl, one Raven recognized from auditions, was leaning casually against him. Could it be Gar had a girlfriend?

"Hello, Garfield. Care to introduce your friend?"

Instead of waiting for the green-skinned man to speak, the girl took the initiative.

"The name's Terra," she spoke thrusting out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Raven blinked a few times before politely taking the blonde girl's hand.

"I'm Raven."

"So, I'm sure you've heard the good news by now. Right, Rae?" She smirked behind her cup as Gar thrust out his chest, trying to play the 'big-man on campus' in front of Terra.

"What's that? You're leaving town to join a traveling group of performing monkeys?" Terra giggled, trying to hide it behind her hand.

"No! Terra and I both made call backs for tomorrow."

"Surprise, surprise," she remarked turning her attention back to her book, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Gar was smart enough to know this was the end of their conversation.

"See ya tomorrow, Rae!"

"Bye," she muttered watching the couple exit the coffee house hand in hand over the edge of her book. She felt a slight ache pulling at the corner of her heart, but she had no time to fret over it. Richard had just entered from the darkening streets and had already spotted her. He nodded in her direction before heading over to the counter to place his order. Seeing her book time coming to an end, she finished that page and replaced her book mark. Sliding off her glasses, she waited for her friend's arrival.

"Long day?" Richard seated himself across from her, a cup of black coffee held loosely in his grip.

"Ridiculously. And how was yours?"

He snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She sipped at her tea, leaning forward to place both elbows on the table.

"Well, you know how irritating it was being in the lobby with all those people?"

She nodded.

"Imagine having to listen to all of them sing."

She cringed, before letting out a laugh.

"Aw, poor Richie," she patted his hand with feigned sympathy, "it must have been terrible for you."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone make fun of Richard." He threw up his hands in exhaust, slumping over in his chair.

"Because you have it _so_ terrible?"

"Shut up," he muttered taking another sip of his coffee.

"Is there something else you wanted, or do you just want to whine? Because if not, I'd like to return to my book."

"Actually," he sat up again, leaning closer.

"What is it?" He moved to speak, but stopped himself. Subconsciously running a hand through his messy hair, he shook his head.

"Forget it. It's not important."

Raven knew better to push it. Whatever it was that was bothering him, she trusted Richard would come to her in time. Picking up her book, she looked over at him one more time.

"Go ahead and read your book. I'll just work on some reports for Bruce."

"Why thank you Master Dick," she replied with a feral grin.

"Just shut up!"

Tbc

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. To all you people who haven't reviewed, go review! Now! Please! Thanks!

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Here I am with chapter 3. I'm really proud at how fast this project is moving along. And I promised myself I would have a Christmas type chapter out before the holiday season is over which means there's going to be a lot updates over the next month. I promise that it won't take away from the quality of the story. The second I think it might, I'll slow it down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or 'Les Mis.'

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 3

Sliding back against the cool tiling of the tub, Kori let out soothing breath as she immersed herself in the scalding water. After two long days of try-outs it felt good to relax her aching muscles and rest her weary mind. She giggled softly as a patch of bubbles brushed across her knee, the feeling delighting her sun-kissed skin. It felt good to just lie back and enjoy the simpler things in life; something she had taken for granted before leaving home.

She slowly dipped beneath the water, then rose slowly to the top, adjusting her body in hopes to get all of it covered with the steamy liquid. The tub was not made for bathing, but was more of an accommodation for showers. But she made due with what she had, saving her complaints for no one. Her sister had gone out of her way to make room for her in the apartment, and had even found her a witnessing job at a nearby club so Kori could help with the rent. (Though she was certain most of this was done by persuasion of their parents.) No, she had plenty to be thankful for and complaining about the size of the tub would get her no where.

She reached for the bottle of shampoo, and squeezed a generous amount into her hand. It had taken her three tries to find a store that didn't sell what she could only assume was "designer" shampoo. That was just one example of how different Gotham was from home. Of course, Kori had expected _some_ change. But she had assumed it would be things like weather. (Though that's painfully obvious when you leave a place where summer is a year-round concept for a place where winter comes early.)

But she hadn't imagined having to change her whole entire lifestyle, including the brand of bath products she used.

Mia seemed to fit in with the high paced energy that came with city life. Kori would like to believe that it had come from practice, and that one time her sister too had been just as lost as she is now. But Kori knew that was just wishful thinking. Mia had the inept ability to fit in wherever she went, and Gotham was no exception.

It was a talent she wished she could somehow harness. And she still hoped that Gotham would soon start to feel like home. Eventually, she knew that feeling would come to her; it was the matter of _when_ that was putting her so on edge.

Then there was the matter of merely getting around town. When she had lived on the coast, Kori's main mode of transportation was walking. True, the sandy beaches and boardwalks were perfect for relaxing strolls, though she still couldn't grasp why it couldn't be the same everywhere. But unlike her sister had told her it would, getting around the city had not gotten any easier. In fact, it seemed to be getting harder. After numerous _failed_ attempts at hailing a cab, she had tried the bus. But after witnessing the crowded seats, crying children, angry passengers, and not to mention the smell, Kori deemed the bus a crime to humanity. After her third trip into town, she decided that until winter she would walk to and from work.

But November had long since begun, and Kori learned quickly that cold was a way of life in the city. It didn't help matters either when she learned that Gotham theater was on the opposite side of town.

That fact had threatened her two days ago. Mia had left before her, leaving Kori alone to find a taxi by herself. It was out of sheer luck that she had made it to her audition on time, and it had been even more of shock when she had found her name on the call-back list. The second day of tryouts, unfortunately, didn't go much better. The director had remembered her, and her tardiness.

Ignoring his snide remarks, she stood proudly, waiting for him to instruct her on what to sing. Much to her excitement, he had asked her to sing for the part of Cossette. A light chuckle had emitted from two men sitting in the audience when she jumped slightly in her joy. With a soft laugh and an attempt to cover her blush, she began to sing. She hadn't needed the lyrics that were offered at the foot of the stage. This had been the part Kori had longed for since word of the production had reached her ears.

It was also her sister's.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, if everyone will quiet down, we'll get started."

Richard watched with bemused glee as his best friend wrangled with the crowd. It was no secret that Raven wasn't a big fan of large groups of people, which had always made him wonder about her choice in work. The sight before him looked to be the equivalent of a kindergarten teacher trying to quiet down a group of rowdy ankle-biters. He noted her sigh of relief as the scattered conversations began to die out. She returned to his side, a glare flashing dangerously in his direction.

"Having fun?"

"One more word and you'll be eating my clipboard."

"Now, now _children,_" Bruce chided, giving Raven a knowing smile. Richard scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

If there was any noise left in the room, it died with the entrance of Slade Wilson. Something about the man demanded respect and inflicted an unknown fear into a person, leaving them completely at his mercy. This, disturbingly enough, brought a smile to the old man's face.

"I'm sure you all know by now that I am your director, Slade Wilson. Let me make one thing clear, I am not here to be your friend. I am here to create something great. You will refer to me as 'Sir,' and nothing less."

"Well, isn't he a merry ray of sunshine."

Raven turned to him to hiss, "Richard!"

He chuckled lightly, hiding it behind a cough.

"You should also know that Raven is going to be our stage manager."

It wasn't the tone of voice that nagged at Richard; it was the bored expression that came with the statement.

"Before we get on to the grueling task of handingout parts and crushing your dreams, I have one more introduction to make. Mr. Wayne," he gestured lightly to Bruce, "has graciously taken on the role of producing our modest show."

Whether or not the last remark was supposed to be a joke was lost on Richard, and probably more than half the room. But whatever the case, Bruce managed a light chuckle, causing a slight wave of laughter from the rest of the room. He stood and flashed his 'winning' smile.

He always did have a way with people.

Richard paid little mind to the fact that he wasn't mentioned at all. Dick Grayson on his own was quite the hot topic in Gotham. Even when at charity functions or other such events that he attended with Bruce, his name was called by more photographers than he cared to count. But in the world of business, Richard Grayson was nothing. Almost a year into the company, and Wayne Corp. still saw him as a case of favoritism. If only they knew how wrong that was.

"Now if all of you can hold your patience for five more minutes, I'll have Raven post the casting list outside the door. Most of you will be disheartened to learn that best part you could manage was a spot on the chorus. And for some of you, that was an act of mercy." Slade then turned and left the room, not a hint of sarcasm tracing his features. Richard again began to contemplate what Bruce was doing with his money.

"You guys might want to head out before I post this. I can promise a stampede is sure to follow," Raven explained, the list in question folded neatly in her hand. Bruce nodded appreciatively at her.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tomorrow night?"

She nodded, attempting a smile that didn't quite make it. Occasionally, they would have her over for meals, but it was usually an enforcement of Richard's. He knew it was hard for her being on her own, and as close as they were he felt a slight need to protect the woman who had grown to be like a sister to him. So, if only to indulge him, she would come every few weeks for dinner and a movie.

"I'll see you outside, Richard?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in second."

After Bruce left, the two of them headed to the far end of the theater where Raven tacked the list to the wall. She grabbed his arm and pulled him aside, just as mob surrounded the list. Secretly he had been hoping to catch sight of that familiar shade of red, but Raven was pushing him towards the exit.

"You and Bruce have a business lunch to get too."

"Aw, shit! I forgot! I'll see you tomorrow night, Rae! Bye!" He sprinted out the front doors, slipping on his glasses in the progress, and leapt down the stairs with a practiced grace, part of him enjoying the fact that Bruce was watching all of this from the limo. He was completely caught up in his task that by the time he had seen her they were both lying on the ground, a jumble of twisted limbs. Instantly he pulled himself up, offering his hand to help her up.

"I'm really sorry about this."

She took his hand graciously and looked up, his eyes meeting with the most exquisite emerald orbs he had ever dreamt of.

Tbc

Keep an eye out for chapter 4. Be sure to review, and as always, thank you to all of you who've reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so proud of myself. I've got the next chapter out in a relatively short amount of time. Yay me! I don't have much to say about this one, except I hope that you like it.

**Edit:** Hahhahaah. . . . Yeah. . . I kind of put that Starfire got the part of Fantine. I so totally meant Eponine. It's just another example of how completely exhausted I was last night. But I swear I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry to anyone who was extremely confused by this. Thanks to Woodfairy for pointing out my idiotic mistake. Yay Woodfairy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor Les Mis.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 4

"I am terribly sorry! Oh, are you alright? Please forgive me. I can be so clumsy."

Her apologies fell on deaf ears as Richard lost himself in her gaze, her hands still locked loosely with his own. She quieted, a blush crossing her cheeks from his stare. Could this really be the same girl who's voice had brought back feelings he thought had died long ago? From afar she had been beautiful, but now she was …breathtaking.

"Uh…you are okay, right?" She peeked up at him through timid lashes, pulling her hands back slowly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright. How are you?"

She smiled, kneeling to scoop up her bag. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

They both straightened, and to his surprise she thrust out her hand.

"My name's Kori. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

He took her hand and they shook. It all felt so formal, similar to something such as the lunch he was about to attend with Bruce. But as he stood in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, becoming increasingly later for a crucial appointment, shaking the hand of this…_ stranger_, it failed to strike him as that. Now it felt familiar, comfortable, and amazingly enough he was enjoying himself.

"I'm Richard," he spoke softly, afraid if he spoke any louder the bond that was just made would crackle. She smiled again. Did she know how powerful that smile truly was?

"I wish we had longer to talk, but I'm late again," she pouted, obviously disappointed with herself. He silently noted how adorable it was when her bottom lip jutted out ever so lightly. "And after I promised myself I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of those big executives. I am terribly sorry about knocking you over though."

He smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about. It was sort of my fault too."

"You do have a point," she teased. "Well…" the word hung in the air as she cast an awkward look towards the building. She seemed almost _reluctant_ to leave, but that could have been his imagination. "I really do need to be going, but perhaps we will see each other soon, yes?"

He nodded mutely.

Slightly deflected by his _unenthusiastic _reply, she spoke a quick goodbye and turned towards the theater. But at the sound of her name she stopped, if all but halfheartedly. She turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side.

"I'll see you around."

She nodded with a smile, turning to leave once again.

He stood a moment longer, watching her take the steps two at time, probably in hopes to get to the casting list sooner, but he also hoped it to be a side-effect of _other_ feelings. It was Bruce's soft, but demanding mezzo that ultimately broke him from the spot.

"Richard, are you coming or do I need to have the men from Arkham come pick you up?"

For the first time in the past five minutes, he seemed to realize where he was. Without a word he climbed into the vehicle, settling down next to Bruce.

"Someone you know?"

Leaning against the plush, leather seats, (which he had always found somewhat uncomfortable and unnecessary), Dick stopped to think about the question. Yes, in a sense he knew she was, and she in turn knew him.

In a sense.

But- she had mentioned the _big executives. _Kori had no idea that he was one of those executives that she was so afraid of embarrassing herself in front of. She had no idea that he was Dick Grayson, heir to the Wayne forutne, Gotham's next playboy in the making, and CEO at Wayne Enterprises.

It was an odd feeling to finally meet someone who hadn't gotten wind of him from some gossip column or tabloid, to meet someone who had the chance to get to know him. The _real _him. It brought on a queer sort of freedom, and he found he was almost unaware of what to do with it.

And he merely grinned, looking out the window as he gave Bruce his answer.

"No."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kori smiled softly as she skipped up the steps. Perhaps from an outsiders point of view she must have looked like she was in quite a hurry to get wherever she was headed, but the truth was her heart was fluttering and she felt an over abounding need to leap, and skip, and cry out in joy. Most would think she'd be embarrassed at acting so ridiculously in a crowd, but she simply wasn't paying any mind to their stares.

It was custom for people in Gotham, after knocking someone over, to continue on walking all the while muttering obscenities under his or her breath. This had happened to Kori on more than one occasion since her arrival in the city, but this had been the first time she was treated with courtesy.

At first glance the man had seemed almost unapproachable, his eyes shielded by a pair of dark glasses, despite the lack of sunlight within the shadow of the overbearing buildings that littered the city streets. But his voice, though rough, had a caring nature to it. One that Kori instantly clung too.

It had been so long since she had heard a kind word.

"It almost felt like home," she muttered to herself with a sense of relief washing over her. She opened the door and entered the theater, its warm lobby an inviting embrace to the cold to the streets, but for split second she wished she were back outside. In fact, she had barely noticed the cold at all.

"I see you finally got here, _little sister._"

And Kori's recently uplifted spirit came crashing down as her sister glided over to her, her eyes gleaming.

"Hello, Mia. I see that you left without me _again_ this morning." The edge in her voice went undetected, but it perhaps was the lack of defense that softened the cut.

"Aw, well I know how much you love to sleep in. Besides, I'd thought you_ needed_ more beauty sleep."

That, in fact, held little to truth to it. Kori was a morning person by nature, always finding herself awake at the crack of dawn, even when she would try to sleep in. Her sister just had a knack of hogging the _one _bathroom, and when Kori would finally get a turn to shower Mia would simply leave without a single goodbye.

By now, most would think she'd have figured out a way to avoid this particular problem. But Kori knew that there wasn't a way for anyone to stop her older sister from doing what she wanted.

She was quick to change the subject.

"And what part have you received?"

With Mia it wasn't a matter of making the musical, or even a matter of casting. It was more of a matter of trying to decide if other singers were really all that necessary.

Her sister smirked, flipping a patch of ebony off her shoulder.

"Do you really need to ask, sweet, little Kori?"

Like the true diva she was, Mia left the building, an expensive looking bag hanging comfortably off her shoulder, _forgetting _to tell her sister goodbye.

No, she certainly didn't need to ask what part Mia had received. And her suspicions were confirmed as she pushed through the dwindling crowd to find her sister's name next to that of Cossette.

Stifling the scream of frustration that threatened to tear from her throat, she scanned down the list to her name, and was pleasantly surprised to find it next to that of Eponine. Again, Kori had to stop and remind herself to be thankful for what she had. True, she would die half way through the second act, but it was a main lead and for that Kori was glad.

"Hey, Gar, I think I found our little girl!"

Kori turned a confused eye towards the blonde girl standing behind her, giving her a Cheshire grin. A skinny boy with green skin came over to join the her, throwing an arm casually across her shoulder.

"Look honey, she has my eyes," the green boy cooed, a ridiculous look coming across his face.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

The pair began to laugh.

"Sorry," the blonde managed to get out, "we should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Terra," she said, offering her hand.

Kori shook it.

"And my name's Garfield, but you can call me daddy," he piped in with a wink.

"I am Kori Andrews. But please, what is your reason for speaking to me like this?"

The pair exchanged grins again before Terra answered.

"We've been cast as the Thenardiers. That makes you, Eponine, our daughter."

"Oh." She chuckled in embarrassment.

"You're pretty cute too," Garfield said coming around to lay his arm around her own shoulders. She giggled lightly, enjoying the young man's flirtatious humor. Terra joined in the laughter, not seeming to mind his attention to Kori.

"We were just about to head out for a burger. You wanna come?"

Kori nodded eagerly. As she headed back into the cold with her new companions, and the memory of a pair shaded eyes and strong hands wrapped around her own still fresh on her mind.

Gotham was finally beginning to feel like home.

Tbc

Did you like it? Good. Go review. I'm sleepy. Waffles.

Oh, and super special thanks to all who've already reviewed. I wuv you alll!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Chapter 5! Chapter 5 is doooooooooone! I'm so happy!!! And you should be too! I'm hoping to have another chapter out by Friday at the latest. I'm having a birthday party Saturday night so I need to get everything done before then. I can so totally do it!

This chapter introduces Cyborg a.k.a. Victor Stone. (This is for you Blackshield!). One quick note about Vic: he's not an actual cyborg. Every time I envisioned him for this story he was just a normal black man, which is partly why I was so reluctant to write him in. I didn't want to upset any of you. But in the end I had to follow my muse. Please forgive meCy fans. I love him too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 5

"So, how long have you been in Gotham?"

Kori looked up from her milkshake.

"Is it that obvious?"

She knew she was unique, and that compared to most of the residents in this city she was what some would call naïve. Even she wasn't oblivious to her innocent mannerisms. But she had somehow forgotten that what she tried to ignore about her personality was completely visible to the rest of the world around her.

Terra nodded, taking a bite into a burger that looked bigger than she did.

"I've only been here for three months," she answered, picking at a French fry.

"And how are you liking it?" Garfield asked in between sips of his soda. Kori had found it strange that the green skinned man had suggested to go out for burgers when he himself was a vegetarian. But as he looked at the blonde girl bite happily into her lunch with a dopey twinkle in his eyes, it suddenly made perfect sense.

It was undeniably cute.

"Gotham is… different. Nothing like home," she mused, stirring her frozen treat.

Terra nodded sympathetically.

"I know the feeling. I only arrived here about a year ago."

"Yeah, Terra's been just about everywhere," Garfield commented with pride.

Kori's eyes grew wide with amazement. She had only lived in a total of two places in her entire life, and she had been very reluctant to leave her first home for Gotham when the time had come. Two days before her flight out, she had begun to feel butterflies rise in her gut, and Kori was almost positive she was making a mistake. Surprisingly enough, it had been Mia who had given her the courage to go through with the move.

"_Aw, are you scared of the city, baby sister?" Kori physically cringed as her sister's sickly sweet voice slipped through the phone in her hands. _

"_I am not afraid," she argued back, attempting to sound as confident as Mia did. _

"_Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Kori. Change can be difficult for some people." _

_Rage burned within Kori, and she ignored the growl that threatened to rise from the bottom of her throat. It was something that happened commonly when she was talking with her sister.  
_

"_I am not afraid of the city, Mia. I will see you on Tuesday!" _

That single moment of rage had felt empowering, and Kori was convinced that things would remain that way once she arrived. But since her arrival, she had felt things were growing dimmer. Gotham, of course, wasn't the most uplifting of places.

"Where all have you been?"

"Oh, there are too many places to remember," Terra replied, leaning back in her seat, her arms thrown over the edge of the booth. "I'm sort of a nomad. I hate staying in one place too long."

Kori nodded, trying to understand the girl's reasoning. In her mind, you were nothing if you didn't have one certain place you could call _home. _Home to her, meant always having a place to which she belonged, a place where she felt comfortable to be herself. She could never imagine having to start all over again, repeatedly.But she wasn't one to judge, especially after having finally met two people she would hope to keep as friends. (Though the idea of having a friend who could pick up and leave at the drop of a dime was somewhat disheartening.)

"Do you live alone?"

She shook her head at Gar's question.

"No, I live with my sister, in an apartment across town."

"And your sister is?"

"I am sure you know of Mia Andrews, yes?"

Terra's burger stopped five inches from her mouth, and Garfield's fry dropped unceremoniously onto the table top.

"Mia is _your _sister?"

She nodded in response to Garfield's outrageous reaction.

There had been a time when Kori would have taken great offense at such a reaction to her and Mia being related. But as the proverbial ones would say, time heals all wounds, or at least forces you to grow used to those wounds.

Terra recovered first, then jabbed an elbow into his arm.

"Huh? Oh." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you two are so…."

"Different," Terra finished for him.

Different. How often had she been called that?

"Oh, do not worry about it. I have grown to realize that there are certain things that Mia and I will never have in common."

Despite her attempt to smooth the conversation, the pair still exchanged guilty looks, and the topic of her sister was carefully avoided for the remainder of the meal.

After Garfield graciously picked up her tab, she thanked them both.

"I guess we'll be seeing you at rehearsals."

She nodded at Terra, smiling brightly.

"Yes. I cannot wait for everything to began. It will be so much fun for us to be able to work together!"

Garfield and Terra expressed their agreement, and after goodbyes were exchanged, Kori pulled her jacket tight around her shoulders and braved the windy streets. It was only half past five, but the sun had begun to set, illuminating the buildings as it made its descent into the shadows. Pulling on a pair of weather-worn mittens, she stepped up to the curb, and attempted to grab the attention of the cabs that passed her by. It wasn't until nightfall had arrived that she managed to get home.

She was getting better at this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"At least you closed the deal, right?"

Richard snorted indignantly, leaning back against the bar, a copper bottle resting idly in his fingers. Next to him, Victor was nursing his own beer, the bottle dwarfed by his large hand. The two had been spending the last hour catching up on events of the past few weeks, the same drinks they had started with only half gone.

The two men were blessed with heavy schedules, so when an opportunity to get together arose, (whatever the occasion may be), they tended to jump on it.

He had met Victor Stone a few years back. Richard had been gaining some "life experience" with Bruce, helping him on a project, Victor had been helping Wayne Enterprises with a piece of technology that had been rumored to have stumped even Bruce.

The large black man looked like he could brake all that he touched with his cumbersome hands, including the intricate pieces of tech, wires, and screws that he loved. But much to everyone's surprise, it was the exact opposite. Vic was the quintessential kind-hearted giant, and it showed with everyone move he made. Everyday, Dick was impressed with his friend's skills, and there were times that he believed there were things he could do that his brilliant father-figure could not.

"I think it would have been better if we _hadn't _closed the deal."

He had just accounted the disastrous event that was lunch for his friend, and the larger man was attempting, in vain, to cheer him up.

Most who knew Richard, knew he hadn't been "cheerful" in a long time.

"That bad?"

He nodded, his thumb tracing the rim of the bottle.

"Is it safe to assume that standard rules apply?"

Richard glanced over, before chuckling softly.

"You know me too well, Vic. And yes, I would prefer _not _to talk about it."

Victor gave a laugh of his own, but it held a cynicism that had been vacant from his own.

"You'll never change," he commented dryly, taking a generous chug from his beer.

"So, anything new on your end?" A change of subject was always good when the conversation turned in this direction. Luckily, that was something that came easily with Vic.

"Nah, not much."

Dick raised an eyebrow, hardly convinced.

"Well….I did just install new hydraulics on my baby. You should hear her now."

Victor's "baby" was his car, sadly enough. While Richard understood the relationship between a man and his vehicle, (his barrage of motorcycles is one prime example), but his friend's obsession with his "baby" was somewhat on the creepy side.

But Dick would humor his friend on most occasions.

"That's cool. Anything else?"

"There is this one security system I'm working on in downtown, but I won't bore you with the details."

"And then there's the lighting?"

He smirked at the other man, taking a sip from his beer.

When looking for someone to take care of the tech for the musical, Bruce and Richard could agree on only one person: Victor Stone. And of course, his friend rose to the challenge.

Immediately, thoughts of the musical brought his thoughts back to Kori. It was ridiculous in a way, how this girl he barely knew occupied every inch of his mind, and he had barely known her for 12 hours. Never had any woman dominated his mind so heavily, and perhaps if she hadn't the lunch might have gone smoother.

But it still felt so unnatural, and yet so…inherent.

For him, girls were nothing more than another notch in his bed post, and he means that in the most literal of terms. In fact, the only girl he has a real relationship with is Raven, and that isn't even in the terms of dating. Love just wasn't something Richard placed his cards on.

So why couldn't he get her off his mind?

Victor eyed him, a dark eyebrow arching slightly.

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing you _don't _want to talk about it, right?"

He sighed, finishing his beer.

"Right."

Tbc

No Raven this chapter, sadly. But she'll be back in chapter 6! Until then….go review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

As promised, here is chapter 6. I have to ask all of you to please not complain about the size of this chapter. This was actually one of the chapters I had in mind when I started this story, and to me it is one of the most touching scenes I've ever written.

It's just Raven and Richard this chapter. But I promise it's worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 6

Dinner in Wayne Manor, as per usual, was a feast. It was still unsettling to step into the massive house for Raven, despite having been doing it for so long. After coming in from the darkened night, and slipping her coat from her shoulders, Alfred escorted her to the dining room. She had opted to keep her coat with her; in a house like Wayne Manor it was useful to have your coat at your own disposal.

Set before the three diners was a meal unimaginable by most human beings. The prime rib and red wine was a far cry from Raven's usual instant ramen and diet sprite, but she made no comment of her discomfort. As uncomfortable as she felt in the surroundings, she was never one to turn down a good meal.

Besides, one look at her best friend proved that she wasn't the only one who hadn't grown used to this lavish lifestyle. Richard twirled a fork idly between his fingers, he and Bruce attempting to stare each other down.

She hid smile as she helped herself to some broiled potatoes; one of her favorites.

Alfred really was something else in the kitchen.

They ate in relative silence; the awkward silence that usually accompanied a meal with the esteemed Bruce Wayne. How Dick did this _every _night was beyond her.

"We have a second meeting with the MikiMino representatives Monday morning. Try not to forget." At the mention of the companies name, the young man beside her twitched slightly, running a hand through his messy bangs.

"Master Richard, please do refrain from touching your hair at the dinner table. You'll offend Miss Raven."

"Sorry, Al," he offered, slightly offended at the reprimanding tone in the butler's voice. Dick hated to be treated like a child, but he would hold his tongue for Alfred. Sometimes it appeared he had a stronger bond with him than he had with Bruce.

"Richard. The meeting: don't forget."

"Oh, I won't. And how am I ever going to make it through the weekend with something so exciting to look forward too?" Richard replied sipping at his own wine. Raven suspected that when Bruce had had his eyes on his meal, Dick had added a drop or two of something harder. He had always hated the taste of wine, and by the look on her friend's face he was enjoying the beverage in his hands a little too much.

That boy had no taste for anything refined, did he?

"I'm just telling you so you can prepare yourself for the difficult task of talking. We all know how difficult that is for you." The older man sipped at his own wine, his eyes not meeting Dick's.

"Ha ha," he muttered, cutting at his steak.

"Raven, how was your night yesterday?"

She turned to Bruce, but noticed that beside Richard was stifling a growl, another usual when dining at Wayne Manor.

"Just a quiet night at home with a good book," she replied, tucking a piece of violet behind her ear.

"Those are always the best," he agreed raising his glass before taking another sip. He inspected the glass in his hands before setting it down.

"I never did like the taste of wine too much."

And as usual, Raven silently wondered if the two men she dined with every other week were related or not.

After dinner, the pair retired to one of the many sitting rooms littered throughout the house. Richard lit a fire and they settled themselves in two easy chairs, coffee in hand. For a while they just sat in silence. She curled her legs beneath her and wrapped both hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth it gave off. She had considered reaching for one of the magazines from the rack beside her, but thought of moving, even the slightest, did not sound appealing to her. Dick's drink lay untouched in his hand, his eyes lost in the flames crackling before them. She could see the lines of stress creasing the corners of his face, his lips stretched into a thin line. How long had it been since she last looked at him?

His blue orbs were clouded, masking any clue to his feelings from her. Raven was exceptionally good at reading people's emotions. She herself tried to stay as impartial to the world as she could, and yet she found herself clinging to the emotional roller coasters of others. The fact that she was having such a hard time breaking through Dick's barrier tonight was annoying her to no end, but there was more to it.

Richard had always confided in her, especially when faced with a problem as routine as Bruce Wayne. She had assumed the tiff at dinner would be followed by at least a mild complaint. There was something he wasn't telling her, and it made Raven began to worry about the trust they had worked so hard to build.

"What's wrong?"

She tried the direct approach.

As if noticing her for the first time, he looked up to meet her violet eyes. The shadows from the flame flicked across his cheek, his eyes holding a haunted look she hadn't expected to see. They kept one another's gaze a second longer before he turned away.

"Nothing."

She glared at him, wondering how anyone could be so…detached.

Yeah, she was a hypocrite. At least she could admit it.

Setting her mug on the table in front of them, she slid from her chair and went to kneel beside Dick's chair. She bushed his hand with her fingertips, taking in the stark contrast of their skin tone.

"Richard…"

He turned to look at her once more, never saying a word. She smiled softly, resting her forehead against the arm of the recliner, her eyes on the fire. They had shared similar moments like this one, where the silence spoke more than words could ever hope to. It was in these moments that Raven would think about her friend and all that they had shared together. But more than that, she thought about all that they _hadn't _shared.

"Remember that time in 9th grade when you spilled red paint all over my journal?"

He chuckled softly, his head leaning down onto her own. She couldn't see them, but she knew in his eyes, he was smiling.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I had no idea it had happened. I thought I had merely misplaced it. I went crazy trying to find that stupid thing," she confessed, waving her hand at the flames as if they were to blame.

"I avoided you for days. Which was hard because we had almost all the same classes."

"And when you finally told me…oh, I was so mad," she almost whispered. "But it had been so _hard_ for you to come to me with the truth, I just couldn't stay that way…could I?"

He never answered her, but it didn't matter. They were both lost in the memory, reliving a simpler time in their lives, something they both wish they could rekindle.

"When did things get so complicated?" She asked, tilting her head until they were eye to eye. He ghosted a smile, as he placed a kiss atop her violet hair.

"I don't know, Rae. I don't know."

"You will tell me eventually, right?"

He chuckled a second time.

"Yeah, Rae. Eventually."

Tbc

I don't have much to say about it. I just loved writing this part so much. Chapter 7 should be out by next week. And just so everyone knows, I turn 18 next Friday! XDDD

As a present, you should go review. A lot!


	8. Chapter 7

OMG! This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. I don't know if it's because it was my last weekbefore break, or if it was just because the last chapter was so good, but I had the worst case of writer's block this week. But luckily I'm over it, and just in time too. This chapter is over 1800 words long, a gift to make up for chapter 6's shortness. I hope you enjoy,

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Edited: 12/26/04**

Stage Presence

Chp. 7

November in Gotham, Richard had to admit, was an amazing sight. It was the times he found himself wasting a Saturday afternoon in the park, watching the amber leaves float listlessly to the ground that he truly loved living in this city. Around him, life continued to exist, as he tried in vain to stop time. He had always believed that if everything were as simple as a leaf falling from a tree limb to the ground below, then perhaps life could be something he would be able to believe in.

But complexity seemed to reign supreme in his life, and Richard was swiftly losing faith.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, he went back to his conversation with Raven from the previous night. It still freaked him out when she pinpointed his thoughts like that, no matter how _plainly they were written on his face. _What was even more irritating was the fact that he had just avoided the same topic with Victor the night before _that. _If he wasn't careful, Bruce might start interrogating him as well.

Dick laughed quietly to himself, leaning back into his seat. Across from him, a group of children were throwing handfuls of leaves at one another, laughing hysterically as they did.

They couldn't have been older than nine or ten.

He left the park, and made his way across the crosswalk, a destination already in mind.

Thanksgiving hadn't arrived yet, but the bitter winds of winter had already blown in. So, Dick was anxious to get out of the cold and into the warmth of the coffee house. Raven wasn't there, but he hadn't expected her to be. The previous night she had told him she would be sleeping in, with no intention of waking up until late into the afternoon. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be true to her words.

Getting himself a cup of coffee, black, he seated himself at a table near a window, the trees still in his line of vision. A part of him considered pulling out the files that would be due on Bruce's desk Monday morning, but he was feeling lazy today, and currently entertaining much more enjoyable thoughts in his mind.

She probably was clueless to the fact, but Raven had given rise to something greater than Dick had anticipated. Yes, Kori had been a constant in his head for some time now, but he had never stopped to consider how he felt about the red-head. And Raven's story, as unrelated to the matter as it was, had pushed him to begin to think about his feelings. Richard didn't like to talk, think, or even have feelings. Getting close to someone meant you would lose them, no matter the circumstance.

He was nearing the end of his coffee, and was contemplating getting a second, when a sweet mezzo touched his ears.

"How nice to see you again, _Richard Grayson._"

He tensed, his hand gripping the mug. Turning slightly, he was surprised to see Kori standing in front of him, her own cup of coffee in her hands. Not waiting for him to speak, she took the seat across from.

"Kori…I….you…."

She smiled, almost a smirk in Richard's opinion, as she began adding sugar to her mug. After a moment, she spoke.

"You must think I'm a moron." The words held little arrogance, spoken with an embarrassed grin and a blush of the cheeks. He quickly shook his head in denial.

"Why would I think that?"

She sighed, fingering the spoon lightly as she stirred the contents of her mug.

"I know I may seem the part, but I promise you, I am no tourist. I am well aware who Richard Grayson is. Of course, who wouldn't with the attention Gotham's media likes to give him."

He opened his mouth to interject, but she continued.

"I was so incredibly flustered that day, I had not realized that I ran over one of the biggest celebrities in the city. But the second I stepped through my front door I realized who you were….and…I was mortified with myself!"

She covered her cheeks with her hands, shaking her head in shame, her pig tales swaying too and fro.

"It's really alr-"

"Of course it would have helped if you had introduced yourself properly."

She was eyeing him over the rim of her coffee cup, an almost ravenesque look creeping into her emerald orbs.

"I didn't know I was required to give my full name to strangers on the street, Miss Andrews."

She faltered for a second before recomposing herself.

"Well, you obviously already knew _my _name, Mr. Grayson. So, technically, I wasn't a stranger."

"Touché."

They continued to stare one another down, both sporting a smirk all their own. And in near unison, they burst into laughter, (Richard's more of a bark than a laugh).

"Perhaps," Kori started after her giggles had dwindled, "we should start over."

She offered her hand over the table, smiling at the sense of déjà vu.

"Hi. My name is Kori Andrews."

He took her hand and shook it lightly, amazed at the fact that he didn't think this at all strange.

"Richard Grayson. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded, her hands returning to wrap around her mug.

"So, what are you up to today?"

If there was one thing Dick could do well, it was small talk.

"I was _hoping_ to go shopping, but I'm still having trouble getting around the city. I'm ashamed to say that this isn't the first time I've gotten lost."

She wilted slightly.

"Well," he began, not believing he was actually going to do this, "I could show you around town."

She looked up, joy enveloping her features.

"Oh, really, Richard? I do not wish to be a burden."

"Nah, it's ok. I don't have any plans anyway," he assured her, pushing the files for Bruce out of his mind completely.

"Thank you!" She gushed. "And this will be the perfect opportunity for us to get to one another better!"

"Yeah…" he agreed, standing reluctantly, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The pair walked down the street, Kori listening aptly as Richard pointed out certain areas that he deemed important. From time to time, he would glance over, admiring her tanned skin and impressive figure. That combined with her fiery locks and emerald eyes gave her an almost exotic appeal, but even more enticing was the innocence with which she carried herself. She was a virgin, of that Richard was sure. But how _far_ had the west coast girl actually gone? And how willing was she to make the rest of the _journey_?

"I don't know how I am going to remember all of these street names," her melodic voice brought his mind from the gutter.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Gotham isn't easy to get around. A lot of it just comes with time."

Luckily, she hadn't noticed the sudden flush of his cheeks that had come and gone in a flash.

"Do you miss California?"

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, searching for an answer. Richard looked away, hoping to ignore the ideas that her actions were putting into his head. God, he was filth.

"At times, I find myself yearning for my parents, or my friends…but I'm happy to say I've grown accustomed to Gotham City, despite its not so cheery demeanor."

"What are your friends like?"

"Oh, they are all such wonderful people. Some of my best memories are of all of us together, just trying to survive high school." A smile graced her features as she talked about her friends, and Richard found himself be jealousy?"

No. No, it couldn't be.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh…well, parents are parents, you know?"

And the topic was closed.

"How about you? What are your friends like?"

"To be perfectly honest," he turned to her, his blue eyes peeking over the edge of his glasses, "I don't have many friends."

"You? Richard Grayson? No friends? I refuse to believe it!" She giggled, nudging him lightly.

"Well, there's Raven. She's the stage manager for the musical."

"Really?"

"Yup," he answered. "I know she may come across as stand-offish, but she's probably the closest to a sister I'll ever have. Then there's my friend Victor. I met him through Bruce. But other than that, it's just a few acquaintances here and there."

She nodded, though her eyes still held a hint of doubt.

"I must ask you one thing Richard."

"Shoot."

"Is there anything in this place besides buildings?"

He grinned, grabbing her hand.

"Well, if it was scenery you wanted you should have spoken up sooner. Follow me."

She didn't have much of a choice, her hand still caught in his own as he led across the street, back towards the park.

Once there, Kori instantly began to gush over the amber leaves that cascaded down around them.

"This absolutely beautiful! I've never seen anything like this! It's amazing!"

He watched with amusement as she twirled in circles, her arms swinging out like a child's.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Very much so!" And to his surprise she threw her arms around him in an embrace. "Thank you for showing me this Richard."

"I-It was no trouble," he assured her, as his mind took another step into the gutter. Pretty soon he could probably just move in.

She pulled away, turning to watch the same group of children he had been watching that morning. They were still at it, their leaf war at an all new high. He winced as one of the smaller children tumbled to his bottom, and instantly burst into tears. Kori was immediately at his side.

"Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the blonde haired boy. He continued crying, rubbing his tiny fists against his eyelids. Kori carefully took the boy in her arms, making soft shushing noises. When his cries refused to halt, she began to hum softly.

The same melody that had captured Richard's attention, before they had even met. Again he had to remind himself to breath.

"Hey, I've seen you on the t.v."

He looked down to see another little boy staring up at him. The other child's cries had finally ended, and Kori was smiling up at him.

"Uh…Yeah…"

The red-head giggled softly, touching the other boy's arm.

"I bet you saw him on the news, didn't you?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"My mom was watching it."

"But I bet you'd rather watch cartoons, right?"

Again the boy nodded in answer to her question.

"Which cartoons do you like best?"

Richard watched in silence as Kori entertained the children, listening to each one describe his or her favorite cartoon. It was then that it occurred to him that they had spent the whole day together, and not once was the topic of who he was or how he was seen in the eye of public touched. They hadn't even mentioned the musical.

Until today, he never would have thought that someone could know him without knowing Richard Grayson.

What was he getting himself into?

Tbc

It's winter break so expect the next chapter soon. And guess what? I'm 18!!! XDDD


	9. Chapter 8

W00t! I'm on a role this week! I love winter break for the sole reason that I can get a lot of writing done. This and chapter nine and chapter ten is my Christmas present to all of my loyal fans out there. You guys have been so supportive with this story that I wanted to get as much of it out to you as possible over the break. You can expect more than these next three chapters. These are just the ones I hope to have out BEFORE Christmas day. Aren't I ambitious?

Now, on to the meat and potatoes. This chapter is the debut of Speedy! I love him so much! After this chapter, everyone is going to assume which way I'm taking his character, but trust me, nobody has any idea what I've got planned. In this story, he's known as Roy Harper. Isn't that the cutest name? Ah, I just love him! XD

Stage Presence

Chp. 8

Thanksgiving came and went, leaving behind the oh-so-familiar sale papers and Christmas decorations that came with black Friday. Gotham seemed almost…_colder_ to Kori upon her return home from her family's holiday festivities. She wasn't sure if the dreary city could manage lower temperatures than what she had already seen, but it might just be that she had been spoiled on her trip home.

Spoiled indeed.

Her mother had greeted her with a bone-crushing hug and a kiss that left a smear of lipstick a mile wide on her cheek. Following that was three days of _"Eat Kori, eat," _and _"That city is too dangerous for my little baby." _

It drove her nuts.

Just as Kori started getting used to city life, her mother decided to do everything in her power to convince her youngest daughter to move back to California. It broke Kori's hear to tell her mother no, but it had to be said. She couldn't turn back now. Not after things were finally starting to fall into place. She had a job, she had managed to land a part in one of the biggest musicals to hit Gotham, and she was even starting to make some friends of her own.

But it had been impossible to tell her parents all of these wonderful things. With her mother constantly cooing at her, and Mia's teasing it was amazing she could find room to ask her father to pass the salt. Everyone was open-ears when Mia recited the tale of how she easily won the part of Cossette, her voice dripping with its usual arrogance. Leaving Kori wondering, yet again, how her sister could live life so vicariously.

It didn't seem fair.

Whatever the case, they were back in Gotham, and she knew without a doubt that there was no way she would be able to afford for a second trip home come Christmas time. Though she couldn't say she was disappointed.

Despite the fact that she had spent less than 24 hours with him, and he was the heir to the biggest fortune in the city, Kori was hoping to spend her winter season with some one much more appealing than her family. That idea was more than enough to warm her up as she and Mia climbed the stairs to their apartment. No, their home.

The next morning, Kori pulled her jacket tighter as she climbed into a taxi, Mia sitting beside her. It was the first time she could recall her and her sister going anywhere together. But perhaps Mia had noticed how nervous her little sister had been on their first day of practice, and decided to be _charitable. _Whatever the reason, Kori was grateful.

"Try not to embarrass me too much, okay kid?"

She regarded her sister from the corner of her eye, as she applied a layer of shimmer to her lips.

"Oh and here," a compact landed in her lap. "You're looking a little pale. You might want to add some blush to those cheeks of yours."

Kori blinked down at the compact before picking it up, and handing it back to Mia.

"Thank you, but I don't really like make-up."

Her sister threw her head back, laughing lightly.

"Oh, Kori. You're such a cutie sometimes!"

The rest of the ride was carried out in silence, Kori's forehead pressed against the cool pane of glass that separated her from the bitter winds of a Gotham City morning. A million thoughts ran through her mind, and she tried desperately to cling to one, hoping to find a way to calm the beasts that threatened to rise in her stomach.

But before any of these fears could claim her heart, the taxi came to a halt just outside of the theater.

"I'll get the fare _this time_, sister dear!" Mia called, waving her sister inside. Those words would probably be the death of Kori later on in the week, but for now she was trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

That of course, was making it up the stairs without passing out.

She still didn't understand why she was so nervous. She had gotten through the hard part. She auditioned, and made it. She was just as good as any of the singers in there…right?

As Kori entered the building, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Kori! Kori Andrews, is that you?"

She turned only to have a pair of strong arms engulf her. She looked up and squealed at the recognizable tuff of red hair and bronzed arms surrounding her.

"Roy?"

The tall boy stepped back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who else would it be, baby?"

She laughed excitedly, throwing her arms around him a second time.

"Oh, I have missed you greatly!"

"I've missed you too, pim!"

During her high school years, Roy Harper had been one of Kori's closest friends. A year older than she was, he was somewhat of a big brother, teaching and teasing her for three straight years. They had never broached the idea of dating; Roy instead, had his eyes set on Mia. Kori, at first had been green with good-natured envy, but she by her junior year she had quickly grown out of that phase of her life, stripping her school girl crush on the tall green-eyed boy.

But she couldn't help but feel somewhat of a victory over her sister when she was awarded her first main roll as Emma in _Jeckyll and Hyde._ Though her sister did steal the show with her impressive rendition of Lucy, just the idea of singing any love song with Roy was enough to give Kori bragging rights for the remainder of the school year.

"How long have you been in Gotham?" She asked, her head still buried in his shoulder.

"A couple of years. It's a great city for a Broadway boy like me. What about you? I never thought I'd find sweet, little Kori in a city like this."

She blushed as she stepped back, her hands still holding onto her old friend's arm.

"Only a few months. I came to try out for _Les Mis_."

"Of course you did!" He echoed, his green eyes flashing proudly. "I couldn't think of a better person to play Eponine."

The pair began to walk towards the theater doors as she fed Roy a curious glance.

"How did you know what part I would be playing?"

He laughed, ruffling her hair a bit.

"It was on the casting list, you big dork!"

She blushed, ducking her head slightly.

"Oh. In my excitement…I must not have seen your name."

"Some things just never change," he stated, giving her a pat on the back.

"Roy! Is that you dear?"

They both turned as the sound of Mia's voice carried across the lobby. Roy whooped with laugher yet again, leaving Kori to meet her sister.

"Mia Andrews! I haven't seen you since _Phantom of the Opera_! How the hell are you, ya little sex-pot?"

Hiding her disappointment, Kori waved at her sister and Roy, before turning back towards the doors. It came as no surprise that Mia had immediately grabbed the boy's attention. Like he said, some things just didn't change, and she suddenly felt as if it were High school all over again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Explain this to me one last time. How did _you_ end up in charge of _my _musical?"

Richard glanced over at Raven, his hand hovering above the handle of the door. She continued to stare him down, awaiting her answer.

"_Your _musical?"

"Whatever! Answer me, Dick."

"Look, it's just another way for Bruce to prove me wrong by having me eat my words, okay? Same old song and dance."

He pulled open the door, stepping aside for Raven to walk through. She nodded in thanks, but he let her continue walking ahead of him. He wasn't looking forward to explain to anyone about his recent head-butt with Bruce, least of all his best friend. She had a tendency to side with Bruce.

But the old man had knack of putting Richard in his place, much like he did on the ride over to the theater this morning.

"Bruce, is it really necessary for us to be at _every _rehearsal?"

"When you make a commitment, you give it 100 percent. I've at least taught you that, Richard."

"Ok, ok, you're right. But tell me this, do both of us need to be there?"

Bruce smiled, something he did on rare occasions.

"You're absolutely right, Dick. The both of us don't need to attend the rehearsals." He pulled a large folder from his brief case and handed it to Richard. "From now on, _you _will head this project."

"But-"

"I expect a full report by the end of the week."

"Bruce, this isn't fun-"

"I'll see you tonight."

Rubbing his forehead, he began to stride towards Raven, knowing he would have to speak with the director before practice started. He stopped short when he heard a familiar laugh. He scanned the lobby, spotting Kori near the theater doors. She had arms snared around a taller boy, both of them sporting cheek-splitting grins. The floor dropped from beneath him as he watched the pair with mouth agape.

Obviously, she had forgotten to mention _something _during their little chat.

"Is there something you need help with, _sir?_"

"Who is that guy, Raven?"

She flipped open her shoulder bag, and pulled out a stack of pages. Rifling through them quickly, she supplied him with a name.

"Roy Harper. He'll be playing Marius. His little friend will be playing Eponine. She dies for him. _Very _romantic."

He ignored his friends sarcasm for the moment, watching as Roy called out to another girl from across the room. The other girl was Mia Andrews, who he ran over to meet, leaving Kori alone.

"Hey, Rae, do me a favor and tell Mr. Wilson I'll need to speak with him before practice starts. I need to use the bathroom real quick."

"Sure, the bathroom…gotcha!"

Richard strode across the room, tucking his sunglasses into his pocket on the way. Coming up behind the red-head, he grabbed her lightly by the shoulders.

"You wanna meet me for coffee after this is over?" He whispered, his thumbs subconsciously stroking circles on the warm material of her jacket.

Not turning to meet his eyes, she nodded, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Good. I'll see you then."

Tbc

A lot of you might not be very aware of the musical references in this story, and I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I forget that everyone isn't a big musical fanatic dork like I am. But to help you guys get familiar with some of these references, I've left links in my profile. I suggest everyone at least check out the 'Les Mis' link. It'll help a lot once we get into the actual process of characters and singing and what not.

Oh, and don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9

Two chapters in one night! Dance with me!!! Yeah, this chapter is a tiny bit shorter, but you can all just deal with it. Not all chapters can 1900 words long because….well they just can't. I'm sure you guys will survive after you get chapters ten and eleven later on. And no worries BlackShield, Vic should be back next chapter. Breath easy my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Stage Presence

Chp. 9

Kori brought the hot chocolate to her nose, inhaling deeply and letting out a content sigh. Across from her Richard was stirring his own drink which struck her as odd, seeing as there was nothing in the cup _but_ coffee. Leaning back, she fixed him with a stare.

"Can I ask a stupid question?"

"I'd think that'd be expected from you," he teased with a wink. She swatted at him with her free hand, shooting him a mocking glare.

"Well, if you didn't do so many moronic things, perhaps my questions would not be so obvious."

"Ooo, I think that cocoa's gone straight to your head, Kori. Perhaps it's time we cut you off."

"See," she waved her hand dismissively, "that's a perfect example of the stupidity that pours from your mouth"

"Was there a point to this?"

"I was just wondering, why are you stirring your _black _coffee?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Huh?" He looked down at his hands, as if noticing the spoon for the first time. "I don't really know," he started, "probably because that's what my dad always did."

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes dimming slightly. Afraid she had done something wrong, Kori reached across the table and touched his hand lightly, causing him to jump at her sudden affection.

"Richard? Have I upset you in some way?"

"Uh…No! No, of course not." He gave a hollow laugh, attempting to reassure her. "I'm fine. Trust me."

She nodded, leaning back in her seat, a nervous sigh caught between her lips.

That was twice today that man had left her on the edge of her nerves. The first time had been his sudden appearance before rehearsal. She could _still _feel his warm breath on her skin from when he whispered his request into her ear. True, he had only been talking of coffee, but the thoughts that his low voice brought to her mind were of anything but. From time to time during the practice she would catch his eyes trailing up and down her body. Normally, she would have found this almost repulsive, but with Richard it was different. It was…enticing.

And he was completely aware of the power that he held.

Along with Dick's wandering eyes, she had to deal with her first, _real_, Broadway rehearsal.

From the moment the script touched her lap, she felt an enormous amount of pride swelling in her gut. Carefully, she traced her fingertips across her name, scrawled across the top the book in black, elegant letters. It was only a mere confirmation of the reality carrying on around her, but still enough to drive tears to her eyes.

For Mia and Roy, it was natural to see little Kori Andrews rubbing the salty jewels away from her eyes, but she could only imagine what Richard and the others were thinking about her.

The tears were quickly wiped away, and she focused on the script in her hands. Eponine had not been her first choice in character, but it was still a role she was willing to put her heart into. Most women wouldn't want to play the role of a girl hopelessly in love with a man whose heart belonged to another, only to lose her life later on for that same man. Strangely enough though, Kori found a kinship with the story and she was eager to bring Eponine to life.

Besides, almost everyone could empathize with unrequited love, couldn't they?

The music instructor, a lanky woman with bubblegum hair who requested they refer to her as Jinx, was quick in demanding that all lines be memorized by the end of January. A request that had Kori's insides twisting.

But for the current moment, a pair of soft, blue eyes was holding her gaze too strongly for her to worry about anything else.

"So, how was your Thanksgiving?"

Her smile faltered as she recalled her trip home.

"It was…nice."

He laughed, taking a gratifying gulp from his mug.

"I'm assuming that means you spent the holiday back home?"

She nodded, confirming his assumption, her mouth returning to her own drink.

"Did your boyfriend join you on your trip?"

She sputtered slightly, and she immediately reached for a napkin to wipe the chocolate liquid now dripping down her chin.

"My-boyfriend?"

He nodded, his face giving away not one clue. "You and Roy. I assumed you two were together."

That was the breaking point for Kori. She couldn't contain the laughter that fell from her lips, and it took her a good five minutes to stifle it.

"Oh, Richard…," she sputtered, "You really shouldn't assume things like that." Her laughter began again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember the friends from back home I told you about?"

He nodded, his face still a mask of nothing.

"Roy Harper is one of those friends. We went to high school together. You must have seen us hugging. You stupid boy! Have you not realized now that hugging is like breathing to me?"

She regarded him with one eye brow arched, smiling haughtily.

"You still have so much left to learn."

He shook his head, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I guess so."

She chirped victoriously, taking a long sip of her cocoa as a reward.

"So," she started after she set her mug down, "how was your Thanksgiving?"

He faltered for a second, his eyes once again sinking to the spoon in his hands. Mentally, she kicked herself. It was hard for her to remember while in the company of Richard Grayson that not only was he the protégé of Bruce Wayne, but also the adopted son.

"Dick…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Nah, don't worry about Kor. It was your typical meal at Wayne Manor. Raven came. Some of Bruce's entourage showed up. There was turkey and fun for all." He smiled, though his eyes would always betray him. But Kori played along with his half-ass description, if only for now.

"But- the good news is the Christmas season has officially started!"

She laughed, finding a strange enjoyment in Richard's cynical words.

"Not a big fan of Christmas, are we?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not a Christmas racist or anything. It's the materialistic attitude this city takes when it comes to the holiday that I have the problem with."

She nodded in agreement. Gotham wasn't the only place that indulged in Christmas sales and expensive gifts. The turkey had barely been touched before sale papers were littering the streets back in California, a thought that made Kori nearly gag.

"The _idea _of Christmas is beautiful to me. And also…" she blushed, fingering her braid.

"What?" He pushed, reaching over to tug on that same braid.

"I-I kind of have this little obsession with… Christmas music."

To her relief, he did not laugh, but a playful smirk of sorts did cross his features. He leaned over, his fingers drumming on the table nimbly.

"What are you up to next Saturday?"

She quirked an eyebrow, curious as to where he was headed with this.

"Why?"

Scoffing, he threw his hands up.

"There you go again with those stupid questions. Seems to me like _you're _the one who has a lot to learn."

"Richard," she warned menacingly.

"If you must know, I want to take you out on a real date. You sure know how to hurt a guy."

She leaned forward, trying her best not to lose herself in his gaze, which at the moment was captivating her every thought.

"I've told you before, Richard, I'm no dummy. But I also like you…a lot. I've heard of Dick Grayson's reputation with woman, and I wasn't impressed. Here's your chance to prove me wrong."

She quickly scribbled her phone number and address on a napkin, and then with a smile and a wave, she left the building and her strings of doubt behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You realize she has every reason to _not _trust you, right?"

"I hope this eavesdropping thing is just a phase, Rae."

She smirked, sliding into the seat Kori had recently vacated, a worn-through book in her hands.

"Someone has to look out for you, and your newest ambition."

He finished off the contents of his mug, letting his friend's words drift in one ear and out the other. Yes, both girls were correct, but Richard knew there was something different about Kori. Any other girl would have been through his bed and forgotten by now. He just couldn't imagine doing something like that to her.

But he could of course imagine her in his bed…there's that gutter again.

He was pulled out of his dirty little home by an indignant snort from Raven.

"Seriously, _Dick_, if you're going to come across as the 'good boy' you're going to have to try a little harder."

"Is that all you think I think about?"

She nodded, tucking a strand of purple behind her ear. He rolled his eyes, gathering his things so he could leave.

"Oh, by the way," she stopped him, "when are you going to tell Bruce that you're dating one of his employees?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Kori doesn't work for us."

"Technically, she does, seeing as Bruce will be the one signing her paychecks."

He shot his best friend a glare, standing up, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I have to go before you find a way to make me even more miserable."

"I love you too, dear."

"Yeah…I know."

Tbc

Hooray for the extra updateness! Now be dears, and review extraness!!!


	11. Chapter 10

You people wouldn't believe the trouble fan gave me with these past two chapters. But I won't worry any of you with my computer problems. All that matters is that the chapter is done and it's here for you to read. And even better news, chapter 11 should be done before Saturday. Can we say "Date Night!"

This chapter introduces Aqualad. His real name is actually Garth, but I felt that that was too close to Garfield for my liking. So Aqualad will endearingly be referred to as 'Al'. Isn't that cute?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or 'Les Mis'.

Stage Presence

Chp. 10

Peeking her head from behind the door, a smile spread across Raven's lips as she caught site of the two silhouettes leaning casually against the far wall. Half way through practice she noticed him slipping from the auditorium, cell phone pressed against his ear. Everyone had probably assumed he was on an important call with Bruce, or some other business shit like that. But Raven knew better. If Richard Grayson thought for one second that he could shirk his responsibilities to hang with his drinking buddy, he had another thing coming.

And she wasn't happy.

Nearing the pair, she began to catch snips of their conversation.

"I'm taking her out this Saturday," Richard spoke, obviously in the middle of an explanation.

"Oh, is that the pretty little thing that's had you so spacey these past few weeks?"

"What? I haven't been spacey."

Raven rolled her eyes as she listened to her friends half-ass defense. _He _probably didn't even believe himself.

"She's cute," the other man continued. "Not your type…but cute."

"How is she not my type? I wasn't aware that I even _had_ a type."

"He's right you know," Raven voiced, coming into view of the two men. "You have a type."

She leaned closer to Dick, a smirk gracing her features.

"She's not your type."

Making a scene, he turned and conked his head against the plaster a couple of times, muttering under his breath. Again, she rolled her eyes, wondering why she even came out here to begin with.

"I think our little man needs a nap," the taller man simpered, sharing a grin with the goth girl. She straightened slightly, one hand tucking loose strands of violet behind her ear.

"You're… Victor, right?"

"Yeah. We met at one of Mr. Wayne's swanky affairs."

"Yeah, some muesem opening or something…" She agreed in her somber tone.

It had actually been a gala opening, an event that Richard had all but begged Raven to come to having not been able to find a date on time. She had reluctantly agreed, and regretted that decision the moment she arrived.

"Yup! And see, I told you I look better without the tux." He winked, dusting the sides of his shirt.

She nodded, not quite sure what else there was for her to do. When it came to throwing insults out or discussing a recent book of poetry she felt completely at ease, but flirting had never been one of Raven's talents. The best she could muster was a weak nod, and a ghost of a smile in the tall man's direction.

None of that seemed to have a damper on his spirits.

Dick wasn't much help in the matter either, his eyebrows arched awkwardly in her direction.

"Better be careful, Dicky boy, your face might stick that way," the black man nudged him, the same cocky grin still in place.

Richard shot him a glare, gesturing rudely with one finger.

"Did you two conspire against me or something?"

"That's exactly it," she deadpanned, clapping her hands together. "In fact, it's not just me and Vic, but the whole entire cast. We're all secretly plotting against you, all part of some freaky conspiracy against Richard Grayson."

"Aha! Ahahaha! That's cute, Rae."

Victor was still doubled over in laughter, something brought a growl from the other man's throat.

"I'm sorry man…." he choked out. "It's just… she's funny…"

Richard shook his head, obviously dismayed by the sight before him.

"Don't you have a _job _to be getting back to, Vic?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his large hand as he turned to leave. "Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, Dick. And Raven?"

She looked up, again reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

"I'll see you around."

She nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you will."

After Victor had gone, she turned back to Richard, crossing her arms over her chest in hopes to come across as authoritative as possible.

"You ditched the rehearsal."

He didn't counter her accusation, just smirked, his eyes holding a curious sparkle.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered with a chuckle. For a moment she regarded him before turning to back to where she came.

"I'd love to do this now, but we both have jobs we should be doing."

"Don't remind me," he muttered, falling in step beside her.

"Did you write your report for Bruce yet?"

"No," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck, and she noted the lines of stress marking his young features. They had been worse before…almost impossible to miss. Though they were still there, she had to search for them. A comforting fact for the goth girl. "I figured I'd get it done tonight."

She nodded, holding back a grin. She couldn't help the words that came out next.

"Don't forget to put that you'll soon be introducing one of the stars to your sheets."

He managed a chuckle as he threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Rae, I'm gonna miss that sense of humor of yours after I _kill you._"

"And I'm going to kill you if you don't get back into that auditorium."

"Well, how 'bout you meet me in the parking lot when all this is done and you can put your words to the test."

"I'll be there with bells on," she retorted, pushing him through the double doors. With one last look behind her, she followed suite.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Hey Eponine, what's up today?_

_I haven't seen you much about." _

Kori stepped closer to Roy, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"_Here you can always catch me in," _she sang, her voice laced in sugar.

"_Mind the police don't catch you out." _

The two continued their combat, a teasing ambiance taking over Kori's eyes.

"_Here what you do with all them books?_

_I could've been a student too._

_Don't judge a girl on how she looks,_

_I know a lot things, I do." _

Roy hid his grin well, enjoying the play-off he was having with the normally wholesome red-head. To Kori's own surprise, she too was enjoying the effect the words of the song were having on her attitude.

"_Poor Eponine, the things you know_

_You wouldn't find in books like these." _

"_I like the way you grow your hair," _she sang, brushing her fingertips against his own fiery locks.

"_Oh, I like the way you always tease!"_

"_Little he knows," _she turned away from the young man next to her.

"_Little he sees." _

From the audience seats below them, the director called out.

"Not terrible for your first run through, but you both still have _a lot _of work to do."

Kori nodded, not at all astonished by Slade Wilson's admonishments. From the beginning, she knew he would be a hard man to please. It would just take time. At least that's what she was telling herself for now.

Preparing herself for more critique, she strode off stage only to come face to face with Jinx.

"Pretty good," she remarked, her eyes trailing up and down her body. "You certainly don't act like any Eponine I've ever seen off stage, but I guess that's why they call it acting."

"I guess so," Kori agreed, tugging at the sleeve of her sweater.

"Just don't forget who your character is, ok? The last thing we need is a Miss goodie two-shoes for our heart-broken thief."

Jinx moved on to Roy, leaving a stunned Kori standing at the edge of the stage.

"She sure knows how to tear people apart, eh?"

She looked down to meet the dark of eyes of Al Penbrooke. He smiled, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't take it to heart. Eponine suits you perfectly."

"Thank you." She gave a smile of her own, glad to have the support.

Al was a woman's dream: jet black hair that dusted his shoulders, dark eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe, and a body that the Greek Gods envied. And it was obvious that Kori wasn't the only one to notice his features, Terra coming to join them a few seconds later, her arms linking around Al's own.

"Enjolras, you aren't hitting on my daughter are you?"

He laughed, nudging the blonde girl with his elbow.

"Well, I do have a soft spot for red-heads, but I'm sorry to say that Kori isn't really my type."

Kori pretended to look offended, clutching at her heart.

"Oh, Al! I thought we had something special!"

The trio immediately burst into giggles, catching the attention of Roy. He ambled over, stopping to rest his arm on Kori's head, never missing an opportunity to prove her shortness.

"What's so funny, gang?"

"We were discussing Al's taste in woman," Terra spoke up, sparing a shy glance at the dark haired man. Roy tilted his head back, regarding the three of them with raised eyebrows. Instantly, he burst into giggles.

"You're right. That is funny!"

Al wrinkled his nose in the other man's direction, but he made no comment. Terra shot a glare in Roy's direction, but immediately went back to batting her eyelashes in the dark-eyed man's direction.

Kori, feeling somewhat repulsed, scanned the backstage in hopes to find her green skinned friend. He at least deserved to be the one to catch his girlfriend in such an insulting position. But to her dismay, he was on stage accepting his own feedback from the director.

As casually as possible, she nudged the subject in his direction.

"Terra, do you and Garfield have any plans tonight?"

"Huh? Oh…no not tonight," she answered with a blush.

"That's too bad," she offered, wringing her hands together.

"Yeah…well, we'll probably do something tomorrow night." She disentangled herself from Al, taking a step back from the group. "If you'll excuse me," she started, "I should probably start getting my stuff together. Practice is almost over."

Once she was gone, Roy and Al burst into laughter for the third time. Both men threw and arm over Kori's shoulders, chuckles still slipping from their lips.

"Who knew the kid had such spunk! When did you get so smart, pim?" Roy teased, tickling her side.

"I bet it's the city air," Al suggested with a grin. "It's 50 percent oxygen, 50 percent bitch."

"Ah! I am not a bitch!"

"Suuuuuuure," Al ragged, with an innocent roll of his eyes.

"You," she searched for an insult of her own, "mean boys!"

Again they laughed.

Bitch indeed.

Tbc

Hooray! I loved that chapter. It was just so much fun to right!

Oh, and remember when I told you to check out that 'Les Mis' link. Yeah, it might be good for you to go do that some time soon.

Thanks! See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Here's the Christmas chapter I promised! But it's more of a sweet, fluffy, romance chapter than Christmas chapter. Close enough. It's get kind of iffy at the end, so I've decided to go ahead and raise the rating to R. I don't want to get in trouble later on. And man alive is this chapter long! It's at over 2000 words! That's quite a bit for me. Merry Christmas you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Stage Presence

Chp. 11

"No…"

A hanger clicked as it hit the wall.

"No…"

A second hanger was pushed aside.

"No!"

Kori leaned against her closet door, a towel fastened securely around her chest, her hair a wet knot at the base of her neck. Pulling the towel tighter, she glared at the articles of clothing that hung before her, not one of them deemed worthy. Recalling her conversation with Richard earlier, she let out a low growl, sifting through her wardrobe a second time.

"I hope you're not taking me some place too exclusive," she confessed, the phone cord entangled in her fingers.

"What are you so worried about? Don't you trust me?" Dick teased through the receiver. She could hear the distant sound of traffic accompanied with his voice, and assumed he was somewhere downtown, talking on his cell.

"You, I trust. The restaurants in this city are the ones I don't trust." She could hear him laughing on the other end, and she finally realized what a melodic sound that was.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head off, Kori. I'll see you at 8."

With a click he was gone, the phone now empty of the laughter it had once held. It struck her as odd that such an object could be so full of life one moment, and the next be an empty piece of plastic. Life was funny like that.

But all thoughts of life and phones were vacant from Kori's mind as she stared at the contents of her unfulfilling closet. Part of her wanted to be angry with Richard for not simply telling her where they were going that night, but his attempts to make it a surprise were sweet, and she couldn't stay mad for very long.

Finally, she settled on a silken black dress, with flowing sleeves that stopped an inch or two below her knee. She had worn it beneath her gown at graduation, a sign of the endurance of time Kori's clothes were known to take.

Slipping the dress over her figure, thankful to be rid of the damp towel, she sat at the edge of her bed, pulling her hair free from it's bun. With deft fingers she pulled apart the damp tangles, before employing the use of her blow dryer. She let the warm air wash over her head, careful not to burn the ends. Once finished with that, she ran a brush though it a few times, leaving it a curtain around her features.

Her preparations nearing complete, she slipped into the bathroom, her fingers touching the untouched make-up bag in the bottom drawer. True to the words she had told her sister, Kori didn't care much for blushes and powders. But tonight she had considered making an exception.

As if she were committing some form of adultery, Kori pulled out the bag and regarded its contents with mild distaste. Even with the bottle and compacts securely closed she could still sense the distinct smell of each substance.

"Well, well, well…" Mia's voice sounded from the doorway, "where are we headed tonight all gussied up?"

Kori turned, sporting an embarrassed blush, disappointed that she had been caught in the act. Not waiting for an invitation, her older sister stepped into the bathroom, her slender fingers picking up a compact of consealer.

"I'm going out…"the red-head finally confessed. "I have a date."

"Aw, how sweet. And you were afraid you wouldn't make any friends," Mia cooed, as she carefully brushed the tan powder across Kori's face.

"I am quite nervous," Kori mumbled, watching with awe as her sister began to brush sweeps of pink across her cheeks. "I haven't done much dating since high school."

"I didn't know you dated in high school!" Mia exclaimed, dropping the blush back onto the counter top. Reserving a roll of the eyes for later, she allowed the older woman to continue with a sweep of emerald across each eyelid.

"So who's the lucky fellow?"

Kori held her breath as Mia applied the mascara, taking careful measures to keep it light.

"He's just some guy I met a few days ago…no one special."

She wouldn't have believed her anyway, so why bother being honest?

By 7:50, Mia had finished with Kori's make-up, and was now giving a sprits of perfume to each wrist. It struck her as odd that her older sister was even taking the time to help her, despite Mia's snide remarks as she worked. Delicately, she voiced her concerns aloud.

The older woman gave a laugh, busying herself in one of the vanity drawers.

"You're my little sister, Kori," she stated, lacing a silver cord around her neck, an ornate emerald stone centered at the center of her breast bone. "Besides," Mia continued, "I can't have you embarrassing me. Especially if this guy your so gaga over ends up on the dance floor with _me_."

Somehow, that explanation came as no surprise to the red-head. She watched her sister's departing back, her ebony hair swaying with each swag of the hips. To this day, Kori was endlessly impressed with her sister's talents, on and off the stage.

Eight P.M was swiftly approaching, and as she applied a sleek coat of gloss to her lips and slipped her purse onto her arm Kori couldn't ignore the butterflies that rose in her stomach. A grueling reminder of how unprepared she was for this date. As she was reaching for her coat, a solid knock hit her door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened up the door and smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Richard had spent a majority of the day making preparations for that night. His initial choice had been to do what he always did with his dates: a fancy meal, a ride in an expensive car, and a trip to _his _finest suite. But as Victor and Raven had pointed out, Kori was different from those girls, and he felt inclined to treat her as such.

They did began their evening as he normally would though, but Kori wasn't at all insulted as he helped her into the passenger seat of the black lexus. She cooed lightly, running her gloved fingers across the plush interior.

As he maneuvered the streets of Gotham, he couldn't help it as his eyes traveled the length of tan peeking out from beneath the black silk. She casually crossed one leg over the other, her eyes gazing at the traffic that passed them by, blissfully unaware of the torture she was putting him through.

It made her all the more tempting.

What felt like an eternity later, they arrived at the restaurant. _Qui Va Là _wasn't what you would call exclusive. A reservation there was actually quite easy to get…if you made it three months in advance.

Nope, not exclusive.

At least, not for Richard Grayson, who merely had to drop his name and the best table in the restaurant was his.

Sometimes, not even _he _understood the respect that people would give to him. But as Kori gushed over the beautiful view of Gotham the floor length window allowed, he suddenly forgot about the politics that followed him throughout the city.

He immediately had the waiter bring them a bottle of champagne (he preferred the taste of that much more to wine), and the pair began to browse the menu.

"You know," Kori started, her emerald orbs peeking out from behind the menu, "I remember asking you not to take me somewhere such as this."

He watched her eyes slink down, grazing the meal choices, a small smile gracing her lips.

"But…I'm glad you did."

He chuckled, shaking his head at the girl. She would be the death of him yet.

The waiter returned to take their orders, and they were left alone again.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, her eyes locked with the city below.

And it truly was. Dotted across a surface of black was an amazing pattern of lights, twinkling as if the stars had been moved to sit below them. From their perch above the city it was easy to forget the crime, drugs, and filth that littered the streets below. It was breathtaking.

"Have you always lived here?" She questioned, her finger tracing the rim of her glass, her eyes still focused on Gotham.

It was a normal question for anyone to ask. For two people who were still getting to know one another the topic of home, past and present, was an easy one to broach. He leaned back, taking a sip of the champagne, trying to think a way out of the question.

She waited patiently, her eyes lingering on his own.

"I came to Gotham," he finally began, "when I was about 8."

She nodded, resting her chin on the back her hand.

He smiled as he recalled his childhood at Wayne Manor. "After making it through high school I left. I went to college down by Philadelphia, traveled for a bit during my summer breaks."

"Then you came back?"

He shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. It was impossible for even him to understand the strange relationship he had with his guardian, he wasn't going to attempt to explain to Kori.

She chortled to herself, her eyes returning to the window.

"I fear I may be falling in love with this city…among other things," she spoke wistfully, glancing at him pristinely.

"So, is it safe to assume you'll be sticking around?" With a tenderness he wasn't aware he possessed, he reached across the table to stroke her hand softly. Her eyes meeting his own, she nodded.

Their meals arrived soon after, and they ate over light conversation of likes and dislikes.

He learned that along with Christmas music, Kori had a soft spot for tabby cats, Oreo cookies, and 'Will and Grace' repeats. She wasn't a fan of flossing, Mexican food, or kissing on the first date. That one had been a point that she stressed.

One that he despised.

As he helped her back into the car, she thanked him graciously for dinner. He smirked, giving her a wink.

"This night's not over yet."

He slid behind the wheel, grinning to himself as he started the ignition.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was his answer as he pulled the car back into traffic.

They arrived at Gotham Theater shortly, and he helped Kori out of the car with barely contained delight. She was obviously confused at their destination, but he said nothing as took her hand, and carefully led her to the back entrance. Taking a creaky set of stairs with ease, he brought her to a warm loft set near above a far of corner of the stage. From there they could hear the crisp sound of the Christmas carols that filled the auditorium.

Kori looked about the loft, her face a mask of amazement. She glanced down at the singers below, her eyes glowing in the dim of the room.

"Oh Richard…" she murmured, her hands coming to rest on her lips.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she began to sing softly along with the music below.

"_Hark the herald, angels sing…Glory to the new born king." _

"You have a wonderful voice," he spoke up, reaching over to touch her cheek. And she did. No matter where he was during the course of rehearsals, her voice always managed to grab his attention, gliding over his ears like honey.

"I'm sure there are others more preferable than my own," she confessed, her fingers vying with the buttons on her over coat.

"Well, I prefer yours," he countered, taking a seat on a blanket that he had placed on the floor earlier that day. She seated herself beside him, their shoulders barely brushing against one another.

"Are you excited about the musical?"

It was an easy question, one meant to break the ice that seemed to be constantly reforming throughout the night.

"I am," she answered, her eyes drifting to the stage. "I love to perform."

He took in her features yet again, still adjusting to the beauty seated beside him. Soft eyelashes grazed bronzed cheeks as two sparkling emeralds watched the sight below them with awe. He hated himself for not saying these things aloud, but as much as he tried the words wouldn't come.

"Promise something?" He pulled her attention back to him.

"Of course," she agreed, not even knowing what he would ask of her.

"One day, after you've become a big Broadway star, you'll give me a private concert?"

She giggled, leaning her closer to him, a blush marring her features.

"You can't possibly like my voice _that_ much," she whispered, "can you?"

"I like a lot more than your voice," he muttered leaning in slightly. She followed suite, and soon they were mere centimeters apart.

"What about no kissing on the first date?" He questioned, a coy smirk joining his words.

"What do you mean?" She replied, a smirk all her own appearing on her lips. "This our third date."

And without a word more he moved in, his lips meeting her own. It was slow at first, an innocent brush of the lips. But the damage had already been done. He slid one hand behind her neck, the other running small patterns along the length of her thigh. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer, her hands pressed against his chest. She tilted her neck back, and his lips moved to the soft are of skin along her cheek bone.

"Richard…" she choked out, her voice a hazy dust. He returned to ravage her lips, loving the sound of his name on her tongue. Somehow, she managed to pull away, resting her forehead against his own.

"Richard…"

His own blue eyes met green, and he was shocked at the doubt and guilt that shone within their depths.

"Please…let's not ruin it."

It suddenly hit him at how close they had come to doing just that. The girl sitting before him deserved more than this, better than this. And for once in his life, Richard wanted something more than a friend for the night.

"I'm sorry," he spoke up. "You're right."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Carefully, afraid that he might've done too much damage, he wrapped his arms around her. A content sigh escaped her lips, and she began again to sing softly along with the music below.

Finally, the word that had been on the tip of his tongue found it's way to her ears.

"Beautiful…"

Tbc

Not much to say about it, other than I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, go review! Happy Holidays to All!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is here! Yay! I hope everyone had a nice holiday. This chapter, sadly isn't as long as 11...but then again, 11 was ridiculously long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the lyrics to 'A heart full of love'.

Stage Presence

Chp. 12

Change is awkward. It is difficult. Sometimes, it is even painful. But most of all, change is inevitable. Because no matter who you are, what you are doing, or how hard you try to avoid it, change will always find you.

Always.

Kori had only begun to grasp this concept as her life in Gotham began to change…drastically. One month prior she had been living alone with a dead-end job and not one person she could call a friend. Now, with a part in the musical and all that had come along with it, she was actually glad she had come to the city in the first place.

Ironic as it was, she couldn't help but credit a majority of this feeling to the first person in nearly three months to show her the slightest glimpse of kindness. And what she had at first admonished as a silly school-girl crush was now growing into something much more.

She wanted to tell Richard in the most desperate of ways, but as Kori stole a peek at the man from her vantage point on stage she knew it would be better to leave the words left unsaid. He sat two rows back from the front quietly observing the actions on stage…almost _detached. _

Not even the romanticism from Saturday night could hide his disdain for emotions, and lack there of. He had certainly proven to her that he could be more than a one-night stand playboy, but she could sense his reluctance for commitment. Four days later and he had successfully avoided all forms of communication with her, (though she had noticed his _subtle _gaze on her as she moved across the stage.)

In the least, Richard had taken to his responsibilities concerning the musical in the strongest sense possible. Dick was a master at separating work from play, something Kori found admirable, despite how much she despised his disregard of her presence. She could, however, understand the need for his behavior. The actors' opinion of their producer was far from Kori's own feelings for the man, and when he would somehow stumble into their conversations she would grow uncharacteristically silent.

"I wonder if he works on that scowl during his free time," Garfield had joked during one lunch break. Richard sat by himself in a corner, a stack of files resting in his lap, a stubborn look of agitation marring his features.

"What else would he do in his free time?" Terra joked along, her blonde hair swinging as she cast a glance in Dick's direction.

"You think he'd at least be a tiny bit social with us, eh?" Roy voiced, a can of soda locked in his grip. He nudged Kori for her own opinion, but at that moment all she could manage was a nervous chuckle, as she cast quick glances in the other man's direction.

An act which she had been repeating frequently since the beginning of practice that day. As the day neared to an end, having ran the same song almost five times now, Kori found more and more difficult to keep her eyes and mind from wandering.

"Miss Andrews!"

Something that had tended to get her in quite a bit of trouble.

Blushing madly, she reluctantly looked at the director standing at the foot of the stage. She tried to ignore the exasperated sighs from Roy and Mia, who had more than likely been waiting for her to make her entrance on the song.

Mr. Wilson rubbed his temple, a few curse words muttered beneath his breath. He turned his cold gaze upon Kori, a sneer creeping into his voice.

"Dare I ask that we can run this _one _more time before we break for the day?"

"It won't happen again, sir…I was just…." She gnawed at her bottom lip, trying to find a reasonable excuse. 'I was thinking about Mr. Grayson,' would probably only make matters worse.

"Well," he finished for her, "stop with the _justs_ and sing the damn song!"

Biting back a sob, she took in a shuddering breath, the song picking up two lines before _her _entrance. Silently, she chided herself for getting distracted, also trying to remember there was supposed to be a wall of some sorts between her and the others.

"_He was never mine to lose…" _she began, her hands clutching at her heart.

"_Why regret what could not be?_

_These are words he'll never say…_

_Not to me…_

_Not to me…_

_Not for me…" _Taking a chance, she cast a glance at Richard, his eyes meeting her own for the first time in four days.

"_His heart full of love…" _she continued, feeling the tears coming again.

"_He will never feel _this _way…" _

As the song ended, Kori turned away from the questioning gaze that echoed through his blue eyes. At the sound of the director dismissing them for the day, she made her way backstage, carefully avoiding the others, not in the mood for idle chatter. Reaching her bag, she pulled out a bottle of water and successfully downed the last of it's contents. Convinced she was alone, Kori nearly jumped out of her skin when a finger tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey," came Richard's soft baritone from behind her. She turned to him with raised eyebrows, impressed that he was actually speaking to her inside the theater. As he drew closer to her, she suddenly recalled that it had only been mere feet above that they had shared their first intoxicating kiss.

"Richard," she reprimanded softly, her hands encircling her water bottle.

"Don't worry," he replied with a smirk. "I informed Mr. Wilson I needed to have a word with Miss Andrews about her performance today. Besides, they've all almost left anyway."

"Still, I am pleased you have the courage to speak to me in this particular setting," she countered, trying to hide her coy smile.

Distant footsteps sounded, and the two sprang apart just as Al pushed through the curtains.

"You need to start putting more effort in to you work," Richard feigned an authoritative tone, his hands coming to rest on his hips. It took all of Kori's strength not to laugh.

Al, thinking she was in actual trouble, cast her a sympathetic look before leaving the way he came.

Dick pursed his lips, his arms crossed, returning to their prior discussion. "If this is about me not calling, I'm sorry. You know it's not like that with you."

"_Like_ what?" She questioned innocently, crossing her arms as well, always open to a challenge.

Throwing his hands in the air, he turned his back on the red-haired woman, letting an a growl. She watched with bemused silence as he turned back to her with a smirk.

"You wanna go get some coffee?"

She faltered for a second, a remorseful look haunting her eyes.

"I wish I could," she admitted softly, "but I have to work tonight."

"Work? _This _is your work." He made the statement in his arrogant tone, one that she had only heard when he spoke to the other actors. It sounded completely different when used in her direction.

"You are correct in a sense," she agreed turning back to her bag, "but this will only be my job for a short while. After that I will still need to pay my bills…and of course that silly eating thing I enjoy so much."

He snorted, taking on the stance of a spoiled child who was just told he couldn't have another cookie before bed.

"Pout all you want, Richard Grayson, but not all of us can take every night off."

"Fine, fine," he murmured, digging his heel into dingy floor below. She found the sight somewhat endearing. Reaching out, she tugged on his sleeve.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

Richard shot Raven a glare, not finding any fun in her cynical remark.

The day after his date with Kori, he had agonized over the phone for hours it had seemed. It had only occurred to him _after_ the date that he had _never _called a girl back.

Never.

Even worse was Bruce, in his mysterious way, had somehow found out about his growing relationship with the vivacious red-head. He _always _found out. While the older man had not been upset, Dick did get to sit through the rousing lecture 'fraternizing' with subordinates.

Until that moment he had never seen Kori in that light, and he cursed Bruce for bringing the matter up.

For three days he watched her perform on stage, hoping that if he avoided her enough she would forget about him. But by the third day emotions were running high, and the moment their eyes locked together, Kori's voice filling the auditorium with sorrowful words he had lost all hopes to ignore her.

_But she had to work tonight. _

He wrinkled his nose at the thought, not caring how much of a spoiled brat he came across as. He had wanted to see her tonight.

"So, do you wanna go grab a cup of coffee?" Raven asked, obviously not bothered by his silence.

"No," he answered, a grin spreading across his face. "I think I want a beer."

"Uhg. You are kidding, I hope?"

He chuckled at Raven's enthusiasm as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Nope. We'll swing by the radio shop and grab Vic too. It'll be fun," he reasoned, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Since when do you like to have fun?"

Tbc

Oooooh, I wonder what will happen in chapter 13???

I'm actually hoping this story will break 100 reviews. I've never had that happen to me before.

Have a Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2005!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Squee! Chapter 13 is here my dears! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Kelly Clarkson's "You Found Me".

Oh and just to reiterate from before

_"This is singing"_

_This is flashback_

Stage Presence

Chp. 13

"Now I _know _you must be kidding," Raven deadpanned as she stepped into the dimly lit bar at the heels of Richard and Victor. Doing her best to ignore the smoke hazed fog, she followed the boys to a table, slightly shocked when Vic pulled her chair out for her. Smiling gratefully, but still doing her best to keep her trademark scowl, she took her seat.

After coaxing her into the car and out of the snow, Dick had somehow convinced Raven to _go out for a couple of beers. _But as they reached their destination she was positive that this had been a bad decision.

New year's resolution: Make new friends.

"It's not so bad here," the black man admitted, signaling for a waitress.

"It's a _karaoke _bar," Raven spoke as if neither of them had noticed their surroundings before hand.

"Actually," came a sweet voice from behind her, "It's just karaoke _night_. The owner's brilliant plan to get the younger crowd in here."

She swiveled around in her seat to face the tall red-head, rolling her eyes at the look on her friend's face. Victor must have been thinking the same thing, voicing his own thoughts on the arrogant sap sitting between them.

"Man, wipe that smug look off your face and quit drooling on the table! It's embarrassing!"

Raven giggled along with the other woman as Richard physically deflated in front of them. Vic grinned, obviously enjoying the attention from the women.

Feigning impertinence, the blue-eyed straightened up attempting to recover from their insults, silent and spoken.

"Well, I have to say," spoke up the younger girl, "we don't get many celebrities in here, Mr. Grayson. To what do we owe this honor?"

"We just wanted to get out for the night," he threw out lamely, leaning casually back in his chair. Raven had to hide a snicker behind her hand, a sentiment she shared with the taller man beside her.

Kori winced visibly as the girl on stage hit a sour note, much like she had been doing for the entirety of the song.

"I hate to tell you this, _sir_," she spoke delicately, her tray pressed to cover her front, "but I think you chose the wrong place to 'get out'."

Victor let out a whoop of laughter, slamming his massive hand onto the table.

"You do have a point, little lady," he teased with a good natured wink. "But we're here, so why don't you bring us a round of beers, eh?"

The girl reddened quickly, laughing nervously as her grip on the tray tightened.

"Oh, please do forgive me, I was somewhat _distracted_." Her gaze landed on Dick. "I'll have your drinks out to you shortly."

"Wait," Raven stopped her, "could you make mine a coke?"

"Of course," Kori chirped politely, before navigating gracefully through the crowded bar.

When she was gone, Vic let out a long, low whistle, crossing his arms over his chest, fixing his eyes on the smaller man. "You've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"Oh don't play stupid, Grayson. You know exactly 'what'. Your little friend is a lot better at playing hard to get then you are."

Dick eyebrows arched skeptically at the accusation, though Raven had to agree that Vic was right on the money.

"I _wasn't _playing hard to get. I don't need any tricks to get what I want from a girl."

"Oooh, spoken like a true romantic."

She watched the exchange with mild amusement, pleased that at least Richard was getting his _just-desserts _for tricking her into coming along this little field trip. The two men had fallen into a psuedo starring contest which was only broken by the clearing of Kori's throat.

She wasn't sure how long the waitress had been standing there, and from the look on his face, neither did Richard.

"Your beers gentlemen," she spoke lightly, placing the two bottles on the table. "And your coke."

"Thanks doll," Victor replied good naturedly, causing Kori to blush yet again. Raven frowned at the exchange, pinching at the straw sticking from her glass.

"My name's Victor Stone, by the way," he introduced himself, offering his hand over the table. The red-head took his hand, smiling in return.

"Kori Andrews. It's a pleasure, Mr. Stone."

"Don't be so formal! Call me Victor." He leaned back, popping the top off his beer. "Word on the street is that you've quite the voice. What's it gonna take to get you on that stage tonight?"

She stepped back, shaking her head dejectedly.

"I wish I could," she explained, "but I must be getting back to work."

She turned to leave, sparing Richard a knowing smile as she returned to wherever she came. He watched her departing back, his eyes half-lidded in the hazy room. Suddenly, he pushed back from the table, standing to leave.

"I'll be right back," he threw over his shoulder, following the path Kori had taken, leaving his beer untouched.

Shaking her head, Raven turned back to the dark man beside her, taking in the knowing smirk pulling at his lips. "You like to be right, don't you?"

"How could you tell?" He asked, still sporting his foolish grin.

Chuckling faintly, she turned her gaze downward. She could feel his eyes on her, and though she found it unnerving she also found it somewhat …_flattering. _

"Not much of a drinker?" He gestured to the soda seated in front of her, taking a sip from his own bottle.

She shrugged, fingering the glass.

"I've never been that big of a fan of beer. Besides, someone needs to play designated driver for you two." Though she had spoken the words in her normal monotone she still received a laugh for her dry humor.

"You speaking from experience?"

It was her turn to laugh.

"No, no, no. I never really go out to drink with Richard. That's your job."

"Yeah, I guess so," he stated with a false bitterness. His smile immediately reappeared. "But I gotta say, if he keeps bringing you along Dick might be driving himself along."

And for the first time Raven allowed the blush to rise to the surface.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me, miss? Can I get some help?" Richard grinned as Kori turned to face him, but it quickly faded as she leaned over the bar, her eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Are you here to get what you want from me, Mr. Grayson?"

"Would you please stop calling me that," he hissed, gripping the edge of the countertop.

Regarding him for a moment, she tapped her chin innocently as if considering her options.

"Kori…"

"Ok, ok," she surrendered with a giggle, "I'll ease up. But first you have to tell me what you're doing here."

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering silently which was the safest way to answer that question. As he watched her move gracefully behind the bar, her lace skirt giving him an ample amount of leg to admire, more lewd requests than he had anticipated danced at the edge of his mind.

He'd be slapped to _and _from the gutter.

"I already told you before…I wanted to see you."

She smiled, obviously accepting that as an adequate answer.

"And I think," he began with a grin, "that since I came all this way, you should grant me with a show."

She frowned, following his gaze to the stage where a young man had just butchered 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.'

"I remember you asking for a concert _after_ I became famous."

He chuckled, already prepared with a comeback.

"You need to refresh your memory, Miss Andrews. I said a _private _concert. This isn't very private," he observed his eyes scanning the crowded bar.

"Alright Mr. Producer man…" she stopped again to consider her choices. "If I sing," she finally agreed, "you have to do something in return, okay?"

She offered her hand over the bar expectantly. He took it without hesitation.

"You got yourself a deal."

She smiled, turning to the other waitress behind the bar.

"Missy, I'm gonna take my break now, k?"

"Sure thing, Kor. But make it quick. We're swamped tonight," the brunette pleaded as she popped the top off four beers in a row.

"Just remember," she cooed with a wink, "we shook on it."

Richard watched, fascinated, as she swayed up to the stage, taking the mike into her hand with practiced grace. Her emerald eyes never leaving his own she began to sing, her voice dipping low to match the almost lusty mist of the room.

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe"_

She did not move as she sang, her hand instead gripping the microphone stand, her other hand tracing at the corners of her mouth. As the beat of the song picked up, a flirtatious smile dipped into her features.

"_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me"_

His mouth grew dry, and he found himself wishing he had grabbed his beer before leaving the table. Was she even aware of what she was doing to him right now?

" _So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe."_

He continued to watch her with unblinking eyes, afraid to miss even a second of her performance. The content of her song, for the greater part, was innocent. But with a sway of her hips, and her hand burying itself into the thick of her auburn locks was enough to send him over the edge.

"_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
You found me  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me."_

She ended the song with a quick curtsy, a reception of applause following her song, (which had probably been the best of the whole night.) With a light skip in her step, she came to stand beside Dick, pleased with the reaction her song had gotten from him.

"Mr. Grayson, you appear to be drooling yet again."

Finding it hard to give a reply, he grinned at her. "You're so evil."

"Yes, I am," she agreed matter-of-factly. "And now it's your turn."

"What?"

She smiled, nudging him towards the stage.

"Sing for me."

_Sing for me, my little Robin. _

He shook his head, driving the memory away, focusing on the red-head standing before him.

"No," he was quick to answer.

She jutted out her lower lip, attempting to play the victim.

"Please, Richard, sing."

_Sing for me. _

"I said no!" He hadn't realized he had shouted, but look of shock on Kori's face was enough evidence. Shaking with anger he headed back to the table, slammed a twenty down, then all but sprinted through the door.

Once outside, he sank to his knees, the snow immediately taking its effect. He wasn't surprised when his jacket fell onto his shoulders, expecting that Kori had followed him outside in search of an explanation. But when he turned he was met with a much different sight.

"What the _fuck _was that about?" Raven's words cut through the winter night with deadly poise.

"Stay outta this, Rae."

She scoffed, kicking a pile of snow as she did.

"Is that what you want, Richard? For me to 'stay outta this'? In case you haven't noticed, that's _all _I've done!"

He choked out a laugh, turning his eyes back to the snowy street under him.

"Dick-"

"I'll be waiting in the car."

Tbc

Be sure to review! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Chapter 14

Here it is, the last day before I go back to school. I've probably spoiled all of you with such plentiful updates over these past two weeks. You're going to have to get used to the normal way of things, which means probably only one chapter a week or maybe even every two weeks. It's my senior year which means scholarship, college applications, and lots of hard classes. (I'm the stupid senior who took A.P. classes instead of coasting. I should have coasted!)

Anyway, I hope you guys will still read even if my updates aren't as frequent.

It's just Richard and Kori this chapter. Again, it's kind of short one. I hope you guys can forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the lyrics to "Masquerade!"

Stage Presence

Chp. 14

"I didn't expect to see you again tonight."

Kori stood at the center of the room gripping a mop, a bucket sitting idly behind her. Richard wasn't at all surprised at her stance as late as the hour had grown. The bar was all but deserted; aside from one other waitress he and Kori were the only two present.

"What do you want?" Her words held no malice, only the curiosity he had come know her for.

Shrugging his shoulders, he took a seat at the bar. He had known even before Raven and Victor had gotten in the car that he would be going back to the bar. And sure enough, as soon as his friends had been dropped off at their respective homes he turned the car around. The neon 'open' sign had been switched off, but Richard went in any way knowing all he need do is speak his name and it wouldn't matter.

He had not expected to find her swaying gently with a mop, her bare feet almost gliding across the hard wood floors, her hair pulled into a messy bun at the top her head. Still, it was enough to take his breath away, something Kori had a growing talent for. His throat grew dry, the words he had prepared on the drive over now failing him.

She returned to her task, waiting patiently for him to make the first move. After a moment's silence, he found his voice returning to him.

"I'm sorry I left…so suddenly."

It was pitiful, but he had meant it. That, at least, she picked up on. She gave a weak smile, leaning her head thoughtfully against the top of her charge.

"You needn't be sorry. I touched a nerve I shouldn't have. For that, I apologize."

Raising his eyebrows slightly, he turned a skeptical eye on the girl before him. She was _apologizing _to _him._ A sickening sense of guilt began to wash over him.

"Don't be sorry," he almost pleaded.

Pursing her lips, she continued on with her task in silence. As if sensing the tension between the two, the other waitress excused herself to the backroom, claiming she had some 'straightening up' to take care of.

"I know I acted weird tonight."

Another lame explanation, but at the moment he was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts in his mind.

"Yes you did," she agreed, her eyes not leaving the floor. Her lips were still tightened at the corners but he could see the mirth rising in her emerald orbs. "But-can you tell me why?"

"It's…" he glanced up, secretly hoping the auburn lamps hanging from above would give him the answer she wanted to hear. "It's stupid."

The lamps were as useless as he was.

She smiled mournfully again, moving the mop purposefully in his direction. "And by _stupid _you really mean that you're not going to tell me, am I right?"

He grinned sheepishly, shrugging a second time. "At least not yet."

The prospect seemed enough to subdue her mild anger, her gleeful smile returning once again. She returned to her mopping, taking careful measures to avoid his feet.

"But Richard, please, next time think before you run off into the night like that. I was…worried," she slowly admitted, a hue of pink rising from beneath her tan skin.

He was flattered by her words, and then brought a similar shade of pink to his own cheeks, though he managed to push it away easily. Dick was not easy to sway, and yet this girl had managed to floor him over and over again just by being herself.

Again, he wondered if she knew the effect her presence took on him.

"I'll try my best."

They fell back into a comfortable silence, and as the mood lightened so did his spirits.

"You did hear about the New Year's party Bruce is throwing, right?"

She nodded exuberantly, almost bouncing in her enthusiasm.

"I was so surprised when the invitation came! Can you imagine? Bruce Wayne invited us to _his house_!"

He raised his eyebrows in response. He wasn't surprised at her reaction, that was how most acted when his guardian was involved. But he still didn't like the feeling of jealousy that over took him as Kori blushed at the mention of Bruce's name.

But even Richard had to admit that it was nice of the older man to invite all of the actors to his New Year's Eve party, something that had previously been left to the employees at his company and other Gotham _elite. _

"It's a mask ball," he added, hoping to get the topic _off_ of Bruce. "It should be fun to see everyone hidden behind a mask, eh?"

She smirked slightly, her eyelids lowering considerably. "Sounds like your kind of party."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, shooting her with a devilish grin.

"It means," she started with a smile, "You like masks."

"Does that mean you're going?"

She didn't answer him, instead flashing him a grin as she danced across the room on pointed toes, the mop her partner.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!" _

She sang the familiar tune, her voice echoing through the empty room, creating a bittersweet harmony with the music playing through the radio. With practiced grace and unmatched poise she spun across the room, avoiding each table with ease, her skirt lifting with each turn. His eyes seemed to seek out the exposed skin on their own, his mind taking another trip to the gutter.

"_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade . . .  
Masquerade!  
Look around _

_There's another mask _

_behind you"_

She couldn't control the laughter that filtered from her lips. Continuing to dance, an endless trill of giggles replacing her song. He found it just as enchanting.

Hopping off the stool, he reached to touch her shoulder, stopping her mid-spin.

"May I cut in?" He questioned the mop before taking it from her, leaning it against the bar. Taking her hand, resting his other on her waist, he led her across the room in a waltz, one of the many dances he had picked up over the years.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked, shocked at his boldness.

"Well," he began guiding her around a table cautiously, "there are two things to do at Bruce's parties: dance or mingle." He leaned in, their noses touching. "I _hate _to mingle."

She laughed again as he pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Are you going?" He repeated his question from before. A coy smile was her reply as she again broke into song.

"_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!"_

Suddenly, he knew her game, and he was all too eager to play it. Without warning he began to sing along with her.

"_Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!"_

As their voices faded out, they slowed to stop, his arms dropping to wrap around her waist, preventing her from escape. She stared up at him with wide eyes, her hands linked loosely about his neck.

"That was….beautiful," she spoke, her voice barely breaking a whisper. He found himself returning to the night above the symphony, the same feeling of unhindered passion passing through his body.

Unconsciously, his thumb traced the thin patch of skin between her shirt and skirt, amazed at the silken feel beneath his finger.

"Will you be there next Friday?" He asked, his lips pressed against her ear. He could feel the tremors running through her body, revealing in the reactions he gave her. Inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry and liquor that saturated her being, he waited for her answer.

"Yes," she finally breathed, melting into his embrace, her lips grazing his chin. Unable to avoid it any longer, he leaned in, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. Pulling away, he again pressed his mouth to her ear.

"I'll save you a dance."

Tbc

Be sure to review!!!


	16. Chapter 15

Wah! Chapter 15 is finally done! This week has been super icky what with getting used to school again, and finding time for all of my classes. But with the hope of new episode of Teen Titans and getting this chapter done, I somehow made it through.

I know there's been a lack in Raven in this story, and for that I apologize. I probably should have specified from the beginning that this would be MAINLY Robin/Starfire, but that really is my fault. I apologize. But don't be surprised if Raven and Victor get a few sidefics along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Stage Presence

Chp. 15

"Please?"

He watched with pleasure as Raven cringed at his pleading word, not once dropping the beseeching look in his eyes, knowing that eventually she would crack. Giving him one of her characteristic scowls, she continued with the task in front of her. The both of them stood before a large piece of plywood, leaning against the side of the stage, paint brushes held firmly in their grasps. That morning Raven had called him asking for help with painting the sets. Actually, she had asked if the producer would like to _supervise_, but he knew she was just enlisting him for manual labor.

It wasn't the first time he had been tricked into helping her with theater work.

But he figured this would be as good as any time to ask her for a favor of his own.

"Tell me again why _I_ would want to take _your_ girlfriend shopping?"

He grimaced, stooping to swirl his brush in the bucket of gray sitting between them. Kori was in no way his girlfriend. He hadn't made any kind of commitment like that yet, and it was unnerving to hear that Raven interpreted it that way.

"She's _not _my girlfriend," he stated firmly.

"Oh right, she's just your newest fun toy."

He glowered at the violet haired woman beside him, but she remained enthralled in her task of making her stones look perfect. His looked like gray apples.

"It's not like that."

"Then what exactly is she, Dick?"

Sighing audibly, he hung his head in defeat. There really wasn't a way for him to describe the relationship he had with Kori. He liked her. He liked her a lot. But, as he had noticed frequently with the red-head, things were different this time, and he had never experienced what most would call a _real _relationship. He was having a hard time adjusting to his feelings, and also, for the first time since he had met Raven, worrying about someone else's feelings.

Not to mention the growing _tension _between him and the singer; something that was getting increasingly difficult for him to ignore.

The night in the bar had been the height of it all, the memory still bringing heat to some of his more _prominent _areas. (He'd been taking a lot of cold showers since that night.) Yet, he was shocked at his own actions that had followed their waltz across damp dance floor:

"_I've never felt like this before, Kori," he whispered more to himself than anyone else. She smiled softly, nuzzling his neck, her hands tracing lazy patterns across his back. They remained in their embrace, standing at the center of the bar, his arms wrapped securely around her slim waist. Words didn't seem necessary in the dim of quiet, but they had left his mouth without him realizing it. _

"_And how is it that you feel, Richard?" She spoke his name with a delicate care, her head upturned so she could meet him eye to eye. He felt a smile pulling at his lips as he gave her his answer. _

"_I don't really know." _

_She must have agreed with that sentiment because she said no more, returning her head to his shoulder. _

_He wasn't quite sure how long they stood there, Kori's breath tickling the tip of his ear, his hands caressing the silken fabric of her tank top. The atmosphere was wonderfully serene, and he found himself wishing they could stay like this forever. _

"_You are happy." Her quiet observation broke through silence. _

_Peering down at her, he smiled. Brushing his nose across her own, he delighted in the giggle that alighted in her eyes. _

"_So are you," he observed with a wink. _

"_Yes," she agreed, "I am." Silence befell them once again, but it was quickly driven away by her voice once more. "You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often." _

_He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and was thankful that Kori had pulled away to finish her task of cleaning up. He watched as she headed back to her mop, stowing it away in a closet hidden behind the bar. As she reached up to place a bottle of vodka on a shelf her shirt began to rise up, and he had to force himself to look away. _

"_So, what are you wearing to the ball?" Pleasant conversation was the perfect distraction. She pouted visibly at his question, tugging at the bun on top of her head. _

"_I had not considered that…To be perfectly honest, I do not have anything to wear to such a exclusive event." _

_Wilting, she cast her emerald eyes on him, smiling sadly. _

"_I'm afraid I may not be there for our dance." _

_He chuckled lightly, coming to lean across the bar, caressingly her cheek with his knuckles tenderly. _

"_Don't you worry about that. Just let me take care of it." _

Which had lead him to his current position of awkward interrogation as he all but begged Raven to accompany Kori to the mall to help her pick out a dress. The money had not been the issue for the west coast girl; she had confessed to have been saving the majority of her paychecks that did not go towards her daily bills. The problem was that Kori was new to Gotham and all of its customs, including getting around town and attending Bruce Wayne's parties. Raven was skilled at both, not too mention she had that shopping gene each girl was blessed with at birth. Though the violet eyed girl considered it somewhat of a curse.

"Come on, Rae. Consider it a late Christmas gift?"

"What? The sweater wasn't good enough for you?" She smirked at him, bending over to get more paint. She straightened, shaking her head in disbelief. "You owe me, Grayson."

"Thank you," he grinned, returning to his gray apples. "Oh, and by the way, I loved the sweater."

Two hours and 3 pieces of plywood later, Dick was shrugging on his jacket. Giving Raven a quick peck on the cheek, and thanking her once again for taking Kori out, he took his leave.

Snow was a way of life in Gotham, the winter season raining supreme in the city for nearly half the year. As the cold wind of dusk hit his cheeks, he wasted no time in getting to his car. As he made his way down the street, he reached down and pulled a scarf from his bag, wrapping it securely around his neck.

He hadn't expected to get something from Kori. But on Christmas eve, as he was leaving the sanctuary of Wayne Enterprises, (where he had spent the majority of the day avoiding the celebratory hoopla), the front secretary stopped him, indicating the small present addressed to him that sat on her desk. He was humbled by the simple gift, a soft scarf in a deep shade of blue, but dismayed at his own forgetfulness.

But these situations were easily repaired.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How about this one?"

Raven gritted her teeth as the other girl spun in front of the mirror, modeling what had to be the twentieth dress she had tried on. She tried to look in interested in dark blue dress that adorned the tall red head, but it was hard to stay focused when she herself had picked out a dress in less than five minutes. Unfortunately for her, Kori had an equally perceptive sense of feelings as she did, though she was much more _vocal _about her understandings.

"You're getting frustrated."

"No," Raven quickly denied, sitting up in the comfortable chair left for poor, unfortunate boyfriends who managed to get tricked into shopping for clothes. The other girl smiled apologetically, making her way towards the dressing room.

"Don't worry. I'm getting a little tired of this myself."

She disappeared behind the door, reappearing moments later, back in jeans and a t-shirt.

"So which one?" Raven questioned, eyeing the stack of dresses in Kori's arms.

"I think I'm going to go with the green one," she answered, placing all the other dresses on the wire hooks provided. Remaining her hands was a floor length dress, complete with a full skirt, a low scoop in the neckline, and sleeves that flared out just below the elbow. Its color, a rich green a few shades lighter than her eyes, was the perfect match for Kori's features.

Dick owed her BIG time.

Raven picked up her own dress, similar in design to Kori's but colored a beautiful shade of dark blue, black lace serving as sleeves, and followed the other girl to the checkout counter.

"Thank you again for coming with me."

"It was no trouble," she assured. "I needed to get my dress anyway, and besides…I never could say no to Richard."

The girls shared a knowing glance before bursting into laughter. They paid for their purchases and made a beeline for the exit. Stopping before the door, they both pulled on jackets, the streets growing even colder with the coming night.

"I'm glad you decided to help me," she confessed as they stepped into the cold wind of dusk. "I was hoping to get to know you better."

Raven eyed the other girl with a skeptical gaze.

"It's just," she reasoned nervously, "I know you and Richard are close, like brother and sister, right?"

The dark haired woman nodded in confirmation, unable to find her voice.

"I just want you to know," she began albeit reluctantly, "that I would never try to come between the two of you."

Raven smiled gratefully. The other girl turned to signal for a cab, but she immediately stopped her, something that surprised the both of them.

"You wanna go get something to eat? So we can…get to know each other better?"

Kori nodded exuberantly, following her down the street, a small diner only one block down.

"So, did Richard ever tell you the 'greasy cow' story?"

Somehow, she wasn't that bored anymore.

Tbc

Kori's dress is loosely based off this design. This was drawn by Ramhay who is the greatest Titan artist ever!!! I wubs her!

Anway. . . . In the next few chapters I will be covering the New Year's Masquerade. Masquerade means masks. Normally, I would design them myself but what with my school load bearing down, and trying to keep the updates frequent this isn't ideal for me. So, my friend Pippki and I have decided to hold a contest. Design masks for the characters and email them to me. Details are in my profile.

By the way, did anyone out there see 'Phantom of the Opera' yet? Wasn't it beautiful?!


	17. Chapter 16

OMG!!!! It took me a while to get this chapter out. For that, I'm really, truly sorry. Schools tough, and it seems to drag the inspiration from my body. But I finally have Chapter 16 done and ready for you to read! Yay!

I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. Here's hoping!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Stage Presence

Chp. 16

"You could always get Alfred to help you with that."

Richard turned from his mirror to raise a skeptical eyebrow at the older man. Shaking his head, he turned back around to face his reflection. Fiddling with the collar of his jacket, he wrinkled his nose at what he saw.

"Alfred has enough to do tonight without having to help me get dressed."

Again he attempted to button the midnight blue fabric, his work ending in vain; the large amount of gold confounding his fingers. A part of him considered going downstairs in nothing but the white pants and black boots he had managed to get on beforehand, forgetting the shirt all together. He had little patience when it came to clothes, and could hardly recall a time when it had taken him this _long _to get dressed.

"That's true," Bruce agreed, stepping between him and the mirror. With what seemed like practiced ease, the older man began to button his jacket. Richard suddenly felt driven to talk about something…_anything_. But he searched uselessly for words that would just not come. The room had grown deathly silent with his guardian's sudden act of parental behavior, and he couldn't fight the uncomfortable chill that was running circles on his spine. It wasn't the fact that he was 25 years old and a man almost twice his age was helping him get dressed that caused the feeling of unease to spring up, but instead it was the unfamiliarity of the situation.

These moments were rare in Wayne Manor.

Dick felt his throat tighten, the air in the room growing still. Bruce's aging blue eyes remained calm as he worked, acting as though this had been the normalcy for the two men from the very start.

He didn't blame the billionaire for his failed attempt at raising him. Richard was ten years old when he came to live at the mansion. Bruce was in his early thirties, and he hadn't expected the bachelor to put his life on hold to raise a child. And for the most part, he had been happy. The house, at the time, seemed like a giant playground, and any child would be stupid not to realize the benefits of being the legal heir to the Wayne fortune.

But he had always wanted _more. _

Before he could think further on the matter, Bruce pulled away, a satisfied glint flickering in his eyes.

"Think you can handle the rest on your own?"

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, turning to his bedside. He picked up his fencing sword, attaching it securely to his waist. It wasn't that he had plans to get caught in any spontaneous, unexplained duels.

He just thought it looked cool.

As Raven would put it, _"It's a guy thing." _

"So, do I get to meet her tonight?"

Richard didn't turn, hoping to hid whatever reaction was crossing his features at the moment.

"Meet who?"

Playing dumb with Bruce had never worked before. . . . and he didn't expect it to work now.

But he could always try, right?

"The Queen of France?"

"I don't know. Did you invite her? I mean, it is _your _party."

There was always sarcasms.

"I just assumed I would have caught you sneaking out of the house by now. I'm impressed you could go this long."

Grinding his teeth against the statement, he ran a hand through his twisted mess of hair. It was a low blow to his character, one that the older man had obviously been saving for just such an occasion.

"I _really _need to get my own place."

"It'd make your mornings a little easier, wouldn't it?"

Expelling a breath, he slumped over in defeat. He knew that Bruce was only joking with him, which in itself was weird enough, but the truth of his words stung. Was that the only way people saw him? As a womanizing playboy?

He had heard the term 'what goes around comes around' before, but he had never actually believed it.

When he turned around again, Bruce was gone, leaving him alone again. One glance at the clock told him he was late, and he hastily slid his mask of blue and gold over his face, making a beeline for the door.

"You wore blue. What a shocker."

"You're looking ravishing as well tonight, Raven," Richard deadpanned as he slipped the coat from her shoulders, glowering at her cynical smirk. But he had to admit that she looked stunning, wrapped in blue and black lace, a delicate mask of black feathers framing her eyes.

"You're being miserly, man. She looks too good for words."

Her thanks had been spoken evenly, but Dick caught the joy alight in her eyes and the blush that crossed her cheeks at Victor's compliments. She caught the smirk on his lips, and served him a look that would have brought any other man to his knees. Over the years he had acquired somewhat of an immunity to it.

Something that came in handy in moments like these.

They made there way across the hallway, entering the ballroom where the party was in full swing. New Year's Eve was always a celebration in Gotham, probably more so than Christmas. Any holiday that involved going to parties where you could get as smashed as you want was a big deal to the city. It gave everyone the opportunity to use excuses such as, "That was on New Years, so it's ok!"

Bruce Wayne's parties were no exception.

But despite the celebration going on around them, the three couldn't help but remember the last time the three of them had gotten together. Richard was positive Raven's mind was lingering on his sudden outburst. But by her casual glances in Victor's direction, he could only assume that more had gone on that night then he knew about.

One look at Vic's face, and you _knew _something had happened that night. Unlike the violet-haired women's subtle glances, his eyes seemed to be permanently glued to her body. It was almost sickening, and Dick silently wondered if he acted that way around Kori.

Raven hadn't let a word slip about Kori's dress. Richard had been expecting Raven to show up for dinner, a scowl on her face, a plethora of sarcastic remarks about the exuberant red head. But he had been surprised when she showed up late, stating that she and Kori had stopped for something to eat. Even more surprising had been the stoic women's confession of _"I had a good time. I really like her." _

Casting his eyes around the room, he scanned the crowd for the familiar silk of red.

"Looking forward to seeing her wrapped up like a present, Richard?" Raven smirked over the edge of her glass of wine, one she had probably picked off a tray carried by one of the many waiters littering the ballroom.

"Actually, I think he's looking more forward to unwrapping that present." Victor waggled his one visible eyebrow at him, pushing a scowl to his surface.

"I already told you both, it's not like that."

"Chill, man. We were just messin' with ya. But I gotta know. . . when are you gonna make things official?"

"Official? Vic, I really hope you don't mean marriage."

The two man chuckled in unison, Raven two joining in their mirth. In all sensibility, the statement wasn't that funny, but the three seemed to lose themselves in the laughter, the tension finally lifting. As their laughter faded, a light waltz began to sound through the room.

Victor, always the gentlemen, turned an offered arm towards Raven. She blushed at the realization of his gesture.

"Care to dance?"

"I…I…"

"She'd love to," Richard finished, giving his friend a nudge towards the black man. She took his arm reluctantly, allowing Vic to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Dick watched with mild fascination as his two best friends moved gracefully across the dance floor. He had never pictured them together, but it suddenly dawned on him how right they were for one another.

Victor needed stability in his life. Spending your life jumping from job to job is fine for a while, but it was growing apparent that the man was looking for a way to spend his life in the coming future. Raven, while grounded and independent, had never had much love in her life. Richard had tired his best to ease her wounded heart, but he knew that he couldn't do it on his own. Victor could lighten her eyes in way he had never witnessed.

A part of him was jealous.

He loved Raven like a sister, and the idea of having to share her with another man was unnerving. There had been a moment in time when her heart was completely his to protect, and now Dick found himself yearning for those simpler days.

Shaking those thoughts away, he grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing tray, taking a gratifying gulp. He was thinking too much for a party. A habit he wanted to write off before it was too late.

"Master Richard?"

He turned to face the old butler, his face cracking into a grin.

"Yeah, Al?" The old man glowered slightly at the nickname, but he maintained his English dignity with grace.

"Miss Andrews is in the front lobby. Do you wish to escort her in?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Handing Alfred the glass, he weaved his wave through the crowd, reaching the front hallway with heightened anticipation. What met his eyes halted him in his tracks.

Tbc

I think I'm a little rusty at writing. I really don't think this is that good, but eh. . . the best chapters are coming up soon. Please review! Only 7 more until the big 100!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Two chapters in one weekend! I'm trying to make up for my lack of updates. I hope it's working.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Stage Presence 

Chp. 17

Not one, but _two_ girls stood before Richard, slipping heavy coats from their tanned shoulders. Alfred reappeared in an instant to retrieve said coats, hanging them in the closet with the other guests'. Then the old butler made a swift exit, leaving him alone with the two sisters.

He had forgotten about Mia.

Truthfully, he had forgotten about _everyone_ when he heard Kori had arrived.

But the older sister wasted no time in making her presence known.

"Mr. Grayson! How good it is to see you outside of rehearsal!" She swayed over to him, her dress of reds and blacks swinging with each step. She placed a gloved hand atop his own, her violet eyes peeking up at him from beneath a veil of blood red jewels. Holding true to what he had seen of her on stage, Mia was as vivacious in person, an exotic air of beauty lingering in her eyes.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Andrews," he replied, raising her hand to his lips, not forgetting that tonight he was to _act as the gentleman he was raised to be. _"I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

She covered her mouth demurely, letting out a light laugh. "I will. Especially if you save me a dance." She gave a wink, letting her hand trace across his chest before making her way towards the main hall. Richard couldn't help as his eyes followed her retreating figure, something he was sure Mia was aware of. She knew of her alluring power over men, though she hid it well.

From behind, a soft voice sounded. Quickly he twisted his head back to face Kori.

"See something you like, Mr. Grayson?"

At any other time he would have scowled at the use of his last name. (It was trend of hers that he didn't care for, though he understood her reasons.)

But tonight…tonight he was speechless. Kori had always been beautiful in his eyes. There wasn't a thing she could do that wouldn't turn his head.

Tonight seemed to heighten that sensation ten fold.

She stood before him; her head ducked lightly, a blush catching at the corners of her cheeks as she succumbed to his stares. Shades of green wrapped around her body, accentuating some of her more enticing features. A low-neck line served Richard well, giving him a generous view of the soft skin below her neck. Curls of red traced her bare shoulders, her auburn locks burning brighter against the green fabric.

Adorning her face was a mask; one simple in design, white with green and gold glitter dusted the edges.

The prefect frame for her emerald eyes.

He would know…he picked it out.

"I do now," he finally answered, taking a step closer to her. "You look lovely tonight, Kori."

Her smile grew wider, and she thanked him for his compliments, the blush on her cheeks deepening. But here eyes were now scanning his own attire, and it didn't take her long to comment.

"You're looking quite nice yourself this evening. But I have to know, why the sword?" She pointed to the fencing sword that hung idly at his hip, one eyebrow arched elegantly above her mask. "Are you planning on defending my honor tonight?"

"What? I'm not allowed to have a little bit of fun with this?" He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in an exaggerated motion. She laughed at his outburst, pressed against her lips to subdue the sound as it echoed through the empty hall.

"So," he began, offering his arm, "should we go in?" She nodded, taking his arm. He glanced at her briefly before leading her into the ball, realizing that the pink on her cheeks would more than likely be a mainstay for the remainder of the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, aren't you looking spectacular tonight, Miss Kori!"

She grinned at the sound of Victor's booming voice, looking up from her glass of champagne.

"Thank you," she gushed as the larger man came to stand beside her. With him was Raven, looking quite flushed, her slender hand caught in Vic's. Kori made no indication of noticing the pair's newfound, yet subtle intimacy. She had noticed the chemistry between the two the night at the bar. At the time she had written it off as mere friendship, but from the looks of things now it was easy to see that they were both quite _smitten _with one another, however reluctant they were to admit it.

"I didn't know you enjoyed dancing, Raven," she quipped at the shorter woman, her eyes flashing to the dance floor. Raven nodded, her eyes glinting with an excitement that did not reach her lips.

"We just wanted to stop by and say hi, but I'm eager to get back out there," Victor voiced tugging Raven slightly. She waved, letting the black man lead her towards. Kori could hear Richard beside her, snickering into his hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" he started, "it's just…Raven's not used to this kind of attention."

"And that's funny?"

"Yeah."

His logic confused her, but she chose not to question further, knowing full well it would get her no where.

"So do I get that dance now?" He was smiling softly down at her, something she had realized he saved especially for her. It sent a warm fluttering through her stomach whenever pointed her way. She was positive that Richard could get anything from her if he were to figure out the power of his smile.

But a dance was something she couldn't refuse.

Without a word, he led her to the center of the dance floor, their bodies taking the instinctive stance from the other night. They immediately fell into step with the music, Dick's hands leading her through the crowd with a grace she could barely recall. Their first dance had been sudden, rushed, and though they had both been sober that night it was growing increasingly difficult for her to remember the specifics.

She gasped in surprise when Richard spun her out, pulling her back in, mere centimeters separating their bodies. Her cheeks warmed, and she had to resist the urge to press her lips against his own. The relationship they shared was still so unfocused. She didn't even know where she stood with the mysterious heir. He was still so closed-off to her, and though she knew she was making progress, it was hard to watch others grow so close, so quickly, and not worrying once about image.

Kori didn't blame Richard for his duty to the city. She understood the measures he took to make Bruce Wayne proud, and she admired him for it. And she did her best to keep her jealousy in check.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She giggled lightly, catching the mischievous glint in his eyes from behind his mask.

"Yes, and I fear you might spoil me with all those nice words."

"Impossible," he spoke, spinning her out once more. She probably could have continued dancing in his arms forever. But as all things go, they must come to an end. Though, in her opinion, this ended way too soon.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Richard's fingers tightened around her waist at the sound of Roy's request. Another flutter of wings rose in her stomach at the sudden sign of protectiveness. She smiled at him apologetically before taking the other man's hand.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Andrews," he managed to choke out as he let her other hand fall away from his.

"Thank you," she murmured, now letting Roy lead her across the room.

"You're welcome."

"Please," she questioned, glancing up at her old friend, "why am I thanking you?"

He made a noise at the back of his throat, as if scolding her for stealing a cookie before dinner.

"For rescuing you from Mr. Boss-man, of course! What were you doing dancing with him anyway?"

"He asked me," she answered, her tone growing defensive. She silently took note that Roy's dancing skills, while good, were nowhere near Richard's. His arms lacked the warm strength she had felt moments earlier, and she found herself yearning for that embrace again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. . . I bet that's not all he's going to ask for. Kori, you've gotta stop being so trusting." She could feel her eyes roll beneath her mask, an uncharacteristic move for her, but sometimes Roy managed to bring out the worst in her.

"Where'd you get that mask anyway?"

"Uh…" she ducked her head in embarrassment, already feeling the familiar warmth color her cheeks, "it was a gift…from a friend."

If her dance partner was surprised he made no show of it. Truth be told, Kori had been too stunned for words when she saw the box sitting at her front door, a large red ribbon pinned to the top. The card was simple, stating in an elegant print that the gift was indeed for her. His name was scrawled at the bottom, proving that the writing above was not his. With hesitation she had opened the package, and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. (She cried at everything, be it happy or sad.)

Thinking about this only drove her to want the dance to end as quickly as possible. She glanced around the room, looking for an escape. Spotting a familiar trace of dark eyes and long hair, she couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Al's arrived."

She watched with joy as a blush crossed her friend's features. The others had failed to notice, but Kori could easily see that the two men had feelings for one another. Though it had taken her a month to catch on.

She nudged Roy playfully in the dark-haired man's direction.

"I'm sure you're the one he's looking for anyway. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Thanks, Kor." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and quick wink before leaving her alone.

Richard was nowhere in sight, and she felt herself wilt. It had only just hit her that without him there, she was lost in the crowd of Gotham's elite. Doing her best to stay out of the way of dancing couples, she made her way to an abandoned corner of the room. She hated playing the wallflower.

A hand brushed against her shoulder with a tender caress, and she felt her heart rise in anticipation. She turned to meet those familiar blue eyes, and stopped short at what she saw.

Tbc

I know, I know, another cliffhanger. I'm really sorry, but this one will be worth the wait. Please review.

Oh! Speaking of reviews, I finally reached 100! Congrats go to TTJLfan for being my 100th reviewer and special thanks to anyone and everyone who's reviewed. It truly means a lot to me.


	19. Chapter 18

OMG! This chapter took a while to get out. You're all probably plotting my death as I write this, seeing as I left you with that cliffhanger for almost two weeks now. I honestly didn't mean to. It just sort of. . . . happened. Oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Aw poo.

Stage Presence 

Chp. 18

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

The tone the stranger used was enough to make Kori shiver in repulsion. She regarded him with silent apprehension, taking in his strong physique and tousled black hair. A black mask shielded his dark eyes, a red X streaked across his left eye.

But it was more than just his appearance that had shortened her breath…

"I-I was only startled…surprised."

She watched his eyes graze over her hungrily; suddenly realizing their bodies were separated by mere inches.

"Forgive me love, that wasn't my intention." He took one step closer, attempting to close the gap between them, however small it was.

Taking a step back, she smiled casually, fearful of offending the stranger. As uncomfortable as she felt, she dreaded insulting anyone who may have a connection with Bruce. Richard hadn't mentioned anything, but she was sure there wasn't a way for her to avoid the billionaire all night.

She shuddered to think what would happen between her and Richard if she were to make a bad impression.

Two more steps back and the man was a comfortable distance away from her. He smirked coyly at her, his hand reaching over to trace the outline of her own. Gloved fingertips formed around her own, bringing her hand to his lips. As he pressed a kiss to her hand, she ignored the look of pure lust that had over taken his gaze.

"I do not believe I have caught your name," he spoke again, releasing her hand.

Pulling her hand against her chest, Kori answered him hesitantly. "I am Kori Andrews, and you are?"

He didn't answer her, instead moving closer to her again. "You're new here," he stated with a simper. "I can tell just by looking at you."

Not sure whether or not to take this as a compliment, she turned back towards the dancing couples, her eyes searching the crowd.

"You don't fit in with these people."

"Your assumptions of me are misguided and wrong, sir, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me be." Her icy tone did little to deter his enthusiasm. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, one hand trailing up the length of her arm.

"I saw you dancing with Grayson. What do you see in him?" His hand came to rest on her shoulder, tugging lightly on a loose strand of auburn. Her mind screamed at her, mentally urging her to escape this stranger's fingertips, and yet-she stayed, compelled by the curiosity wavering in his voice. His question, as inconsiderably rude as it was, was an honest one.

She at least owed him an honest answer.

"He is…kind to me…patient. I've never had someone treat me the same way that he does." She smiled, and with renewed faith she began to search the crowd of dancers yet again.

"Do you love him?" His lips grazed the tip of her ear, and Kori immediately pulled away, fixing him with a pointed glare.

"Because," he continued on his tirade, blatantly disregarding her unease, "he isn't worth it."

"…What?" Anger faded to confusion as the stranger watched her with a bemused grin. He wasn't surprised at all by her reaction; he had probably been hoping for it. "What isn't he…_worth?_"

Leaning back against the wall, he regarded her, one dark eyebrow arched elegantly above his mask. Any outsider would see the pair as nothing more than old friends catching up on past events, and Kori began to wish she had continued her dance with Roy.

"I already told," he started, his tone bored with the repetition, "you don't fit in with these people. And you don't deserve to lose everything to that kid."

She began to smile despite herself. "How could I possibly lose everything?" The idea was too ridiculous to even consider. Richard had given her so much that even to lose half of it wouldn't dampen her spirits.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, cutie." She frowned at the pet name, but made no comment, allowing him to speak further. "Richard Grayson is no saint, and has done very well of living up to his _name._ I've watched him before, bringing woman after woman to his bed, hearts broken before their heads can hit the sheets. For the most part they deserve what they get, foolish enough to believe his lies, and all because of the house he was raised in." He shook his head, in obvious disgust with his surroundings.

"I-I have heard this before." It was mostly true. She had read plenty of Richard's promiscuity on the covers of tabloids (as reliable _they_ could be), but this was the first time she had heard it firsthand.

She gripped her arms, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Suddenly she felt a weight pushing down on her heart, one she could not remember feeling before then.

"And you don't believe it?" His voice was teasing, daring her to answer him.

"I do not know what to believe." The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them, clapping her hands over her lips, head dipping in despair.

"That's what I thought."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven twirled the champagne glass between her fingers, watching as the crystal liquid caught the reflections of light and color that ran triumphantly throughout the room. Beside her, Victor was helping himself to the spread of food, his plate filled with intricately prepared finger foods.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked in between bites, sporting his trademark carefree grin.

"I'm sure, thank you," she politely declined, instead helping herself to a sip of champagne.

"You have to watch that figure of yours?" She managed a light laugh, shaking her head side to side.

"No, I've just never been a big fan of cheese and caviar."

"Well, as my Momma always said, 'free is for me!'"

Again the pair began to laugh, their mirth fading into a comfortable silence. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, admiring the man that stood beside her. All night he had been complimenting her on her appearance, and she silently chided herself for forgetting to return his sentiments.

Especially since he was justly deserving.

Richard had opted for a more traditional look, his navy jacket and black boots fitting perfectly with the era Bruce had attempted to re-create. It was suiting for the young heir to keep his clothes as straight and narrow as he had grown to be.

But Victor was all about having a good time, and his idea of fun was standing out from the crowd. His suit of steel grays and black had immediately entranced her, his face hidden beneath a mask of the same colors, an intricate design framing his left eye. Upon further inspection she learned that it was an actual blue print painted against the porcelain frame.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She spared a small grin at the old saying, her eyes drifting to her glass.

"I…uh….you look nice tonight."

He chuckled, causing her cheeks to heat quickly.

"Thanks, Rae. I guess I told you how amazing you look enough, eh?" She nodded, hoping he couldn't catch the pink hue from beneath her mask.

This man had caused an endless amount of stress on her heart in the few weeks he had known him. Except for Richard, Bruce, and Alfred, Raven had never cared nor trusted any other man. Trust on any level had been difficult for the violet haired woman, considering the home life she had been given. Victor had already grown into more than a friend for her, but she still wouldn't allow herself to feel joy. Not before she was certain of his feelings, and more importantly…her own.

"Yo! Raven!"

Garfield and Terra bounced over, both flushed from the rapid dance that had just returned from. Again, she found herself admiring the style of the people surrounding her. Terra stood before her, a graceful replacement to the gangly woman she had seen a week ago, a dress of ice blue hanging daintily off her slender shoulders. Beside her, with his arm slung protectively around her waist was Gar, looking almost dignified in a suit of dark chocolate.

"You found yourself a date! That's awesome!" She blushed at the shorter man's words, but found herself relieved when Victor did not deny the statement. Instead, he introduced himself, taking the time to compliment Terra on her dress-always a true gentlemen.

"It was really cool for Mr. Wayne to invite us all to his new year's party. Too bad the only people here are Gotham's snobby upper-crust," Terra lamented, snatching a cracker from Victor's plate with a grin.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have something better than those little fishy eggs…ew." Gar's face twisted in disgust as he watched Vic shove the fish eggs in question straight into his mouth.

"Garfield's a vegetarian," Raven attempted to explain, watching the actor's face change to some interesting color.

"What! How could someone _not eat meat_!"

"Dude! It's sick and wrong. Poor defenseless animals are being slaughtered for our enjoyment."

As the two men began to bicker like children over the advantages and disadvantages of eating meat, the girls watched on, wondering if this would become routine.

Raven hoped that wasn't the case.

TBC

Yes. That was Red X at the beginning. No, he will not be a long-running character. Just this chapter and quite possibly the next. I don't know who he is or what he's doing there, and it's in no way crucial to the story line. Just know that he's there, he has the hots for Kori, and despises Richard.

I really enjoyed the Rae/Cy thing at the end. After coming across nothing but Rae/Rob fics for the past week, it's good to write something at least a tiny bit believable…at least in my mind.

Until next time, BAI! Oh, and please review!


	20. Chapter 19

I'm sleepy. Here's chapter 19. w00t!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

Stage Presence 

Chp. 19

"Do you wanna go out on a date?"

"What?" Raven looked up, caught off guard by the dark man's question. She faltered in their box step, throwing their dance off beat. Victor chuckled, leading her back into time with the music. After a few moments of small talk with Terra and Garfield, the pair had excused themselves to return to the dance floor.

"You know, a date- flowers, dinner, movie…. just the two of us…" His eyes left her own, and she felt a smile twitch at her lips, endeared by the sudden befuddlement of the taller man. Glancing at their intertwined fingers, she considered his offer. But as the idea began to sink in, she felt hesitant strings pulling her words away.

"I mean-I understand if you don't want to…I just thought, since we were having so much fun and all…" his words died away, an awkward silence falling between the two.

"It's not that I don't want," she started, feeling her palms begin to sweat. Silently, she thanked what ever God there was that she had decided to wear gloves tonight. "I'd actually like that."

"Really?" She could feel his eyes on her and she forced her own violet ones to meet them.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Raven smiled, in spite of herself.

"Great! I'll show you the best time, Rae! You won't even know what hitcha!"

She chuckled at his enthusiasm, allowing herself to be swept up in his joy. Victor's smile was nothing short of contagious, and despite the uncertainty in her choice she couldn't help but smile right along with him.

The song ended, and a slow waltz began. An extravagant clock at the head of the room showed that midnight was growing near. Suddenly, she started entertaining the idea of kissing Vic. It had been a while since she had had someone to kiss on New Years, other than Richard's _traditional _peck to the cheek.

"Raven?"

Speak of the devil.

She pulled away from Victor, both of them turning their attention to the dark-haired man.

"Where's your date?" She was surprised to see him without Kori by his side, especially considering the girl's foreign nature to…. well-everything.

"I was kind of hoping _you _would know the answer to that question, Rae…" He smiled sheepishly, wincing as she rolled her eyes exaggeratingly.

"Man, how do you lose a girl?" Victor's voice was teasing, but the sarcasm in his tone was obvious enough.

"One of her friends pulled her away for a dance…that Roy guy. Bruce spotted me alone and pulled me off to _mingle._" He gave a gesture with his hand, his teeth gritting at the memory. "Next thing I know, her little friend is chatting it up with some guy, and Kori's no where in site."

"Well, it is a fairly large room, Dick." That was a drastic understatement on her part. The ball room was the size of at least four football fields, a normalcy for parties like tonight's. "She's probably looking for you right now."

"Yeah," he sighed, his head dipping slightly. "If you see her…" he trailed off, not sure where he was going with that.

"We'll tell her your looking for her," Raven finished with a slight smile. Victor seconded the notion, sending him off with an encouraging shove. She watched his retreating back apprehensively; almost tempted to call him back as she watched the seconds tick by on the clock.

"Don't worry. He'll find her," Vic spoke, tugging her back into a dance.

"Yeah," she spoke, "I know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is it you want from me?"

The stranger's eyes had returned to her body, and Kori was beginning to wonder if she would make it out of this house alive. With every attempt to walk away from him, the man would cut her off, his eyes, heady with lust, locked with her own.

"A dance?"

"No." Again, she attempted to escape, intercepted again by the mysterious man's arms.

"Running off to your Dicky boy? Hoping to prove me wrong, cutie? Hoping that he'll turn out to be the perfect guy, just like he's told you he is?" He laughed, keeping his grip on her shoulders. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't even know you," she nearly shrieked, pulling out of his grasp.

He was about to speak again, but another voice cut him off.

"Kori, dear, there you are!"

Mia walked up, linking arms with her sister, flashing a toothy grin at the stranger. He looked none too pleased with her presence, and Kori found herself happy that her sister was there.

"Bruce and I have been looking everywhere for you," as she spoke, her violet eyes slid over to the young man, triumphant flashing in their depths. With a growl of defeat, the stranger began to back away.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss Andrews," he muttered before retreating completely from sight. His departure was permanent, and Kori only wished she could do the same with his words.

"You have to be more careful, Kori," her sister chided, pulling her arm away to flick her ebony hair behind her shoulder. "The only way to get rid of scum like him is to know the right people…like Bruce Wayne." She smirked, proud of the information she held.

"But sister…do you really know Bruce Wayne?" She doubted it was true, but with her sister there was no telling whom she knew.

"Well," she reasoned, "_pretend _to know the right people."

"Yes, I suppose you could do that." Mention of Mr. Wayne was enough to remind Kori of Richard, and she instantly began to scan the crowd for any glimpse of him.

"I hope you hadn't spent the whole evening with that lech," Mia voiced, leading her back towards the tables of food and dancing couples.

"Of course not, Mia! I talked with Roy, and I danced. I was having a wonderful time until recently," she confessed this all to her sister, grinning at the memory. And when her sister questioned whom she had been dancing with, she didn't give it a second thought as she answered, "Richard Grayson."

Mia stopped, doubling over as she laughed. Kori blushed, realizing what she had just confessed, and how unbelievable it probably sounded.

"Oh, dear, when I said pretend, I didn't mean around me!"

"But I-"

"Kori! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Flooded with relief, she turned to face Richard's approaching form, flashing him her best smile. Aware of her sister's presence, she restrained her urge to slip her arm around his.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his arms folded across his chest. He had made a move to touch her shoulder, but stopped himself half way there.

"I was…mingling," she spoke delicately, afraid to reveal too much of her conversation with stranger. Mia watched, stunned into silence, her face loosing its normal hue. It didn't take her long to recover, focusing her attention on the blue-eyed man.

"Mr. Grayson, if my sister was causing trouble, I sincerely apologize." Her smile was coy, her eyes half-lidded: the same look Kori had faced not but 20 minutes ago. Frowning, she ignored her sister's attempts.

"Kori could never be any trouble," he stated, winking affectionately in her direction. "And please, call me Richard. I hate all these formalities."

"Oh, I completely understand. It must be terribly difficult for you, having to endure the limelight like this."

"Yeah, well, you get used to it, I guess. Now, if you don't mind Mia, I'll have to excuse myself. Your sister has a dance she needs to finish."

"O-Of course," she replied, thrown off course by Richard's disinterest. "I'll see you later, Kori," she waved, turning away from the pair, her black locks hiding her eyes from view.

"Now," he turned to face Kori with a smirk, "where were we?" Grabbing her hand, he led her back towards the dance floor.

"So, where'd you disappear off to?" He asked, spinning her through the crowds of people.

"There was this man," she confessed. "He wanted to talk to me…about you."

Dick tensed ever so slightly, his jaw tightening at the corners. "Is that so?"

She nodded, unable to meet his eyes. He knew what the stranger had told her; he didn't know the specifics, but he knew.

"And what did you have to say to him?"

"I did not know _what _to say," she spoke, her voice wavering with fear. "Richard," she looked up to meet his gaze, "are you upset with me?"

He looked taken aback at her question, faltering for the words to answer her with.

"Why…why would you ask that? Of course I'm not upset with you!"

"But what I talked about with this other man…you're not happy about it?"

He frowned. Without warning her pulled her away from the dance floor, through a door and onto a balcony that looked over the gardens. He crossed the length of it, leaning over the railing, his back towards her. She watched him, not daring to voice her confusion. The January air bit at her bare arms, but she ignored it, focusing her attention on the man before her.

After a moments more of tense silence, he spoke.

"What did he tell you?"

"Richard, I-"

"Whatever he said…well, I can't exactly deny it." He visibly deflated, ashamed of the reputation he had built for himself. "There's a lot I haven't told you, but I…I…"

She moved to stand beside him, touching his chin lightly, pulling his face towards her own. Inside she could hear the crowd counting.

_10…_

"I hate masks…" she whispered.

_9…_

She pulled her own off, fingering the porcelain edges before laying it gently on the stone railing.

_8…_

"They hide so much…"

_7…_

She reached up to untie his own mask, pulling it down to join her own.

_6…_

"They hide everything…"

_5…_

He reached out to cup her cheek, pulling her body closer.

_4…_

"Kori…" he whispered her name, pressing his forehead against her own.

_3…_

Slipping her arms instinctively around his neck, she breathed in deeply, hoping to calm the drumming of her heart.

_2…_

Their lips brushed past one another, a whisper of the affection that was to come. Pulling her body against his, Richard seared his lips against her own. Pulling away, he pressed a kiss to her ear.

_1…_

"I love you."

Tbc

Oh….God…I love that ending. I just…words can't describe how much I enjoyed doing that. The rob/star shippers will be singing my praises for getting Richard to finally say that. But now that I have all that mushy stuff in there I need to add some angst. . . lots of angst. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Er. . . . please review.


	21. Chapter 20

Wow! So, it's been what? One month? Two? All I can do is tell you guys how incredibly sorry I am! I don't want to bore you all with my complaints of school and work so I'm just going to apologize. Truly, I'm completely utterly sorry and thank you all for being so patient.

The good news is, it's spring break, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters out before I go back to school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Nope.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 20

"Hey, I apologized. Could you quit with the silent treatment? Please?"

Raven focused her sight directly past Richard as he led her across the dance floor in a simple waltz. He rolled his eyes, disappointed in her childish mood swing. It wasn't like her to be upset about something as trivial as a new year's kiss. Yet the tight pull of her lips and the betrayal hidden in her eyes proved different.

Without warning, he stopped their movements, and stooped down to press a kiss to Raven's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Raven."

For a brief moment, she stared up at him in disbelief before falling back into her normal composure.

Tugging him back into the box step, she smiled softly. "Stupid."

He shrugged, meeting her eyes, a silent apology crossing between the two of them. Another part of the secret language they shared.

"So what delayed you from keeping your promise, Mr. Grayson? Could it have been one of your dedicated performers?"

He shrugged again, this time avoiding her pointed gaze. He hadn't planned on saying anything to Kori, especially of that nature. He hadn't even been aware that he felt that way about the red head. A part of him was certain the words had manifested in the heat of the moment, as do they always when he's faced with a beautiful woman. But another part of him found nothing but truth in his words.

Kori had been uncharacteristically quiet following his confessions, avoiding words with sweet kisses. She diverted his attention; their midnight haunt carrying on longer than he had planned. Now she was locked in a dance with Victor as he paid Raven the apologies she deserved. They would pass the pair from time to time, and he would catch her smiling in response to Vic's charm. His glances in their direction didn't go unnoticed.

"He's not going to steal her away."

"I know," he responded, defense rising in his haste. Violet eyes narrowed in confusion, and he suddenly found himself cursing Raven's empathetic nature.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." A pathetic lie; one, no doubt, she saw right through.

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth, or your little girlfriend gets to hear the homecoming story."

He rolled his eyes. Here they were, nearly adults and still threatening one another with the shit they pulled in high school. It would probably be more fun if he actually had something to fight back with. Raven had always been a no-shit business kind of girl.

"There's nothing to tell, Rae. We went out on the terrace, we kissed. Pretty standard New Year's if you ask me."

After a moments consideration, she nodded, satisfied with answer. And yet, he wasn't.

"But-"

She raised her eyebrows in question, silently urging him to continue.

"I said something…"

"What could you have said that would be so bad, other than your normal pick up lines I mean." He dismissed her joke, an immediate tip off to the seriousness that she had overlooked.

"You didn't…did you…." She rambled on, her hand growing limp in his own. When he didn't answer, she could only continue her stammering. "You did….you told her…that you love her?"

Nodding numbly, he attempted to focus on swirl of colors before him. For a moment the silence reined supreme, both of them falling captive to their own thoughts. After a minute or so, Raven spoke up.

"Well, as long as you two aren't acting all lovey dovey every second of the day, I guess I can deal with it. But any of that 'I love you more. No I love you more,' shit and I'll have to run you down with a taxi cab."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that, Rae," he replied, his brow knotted in concern.

"Yeah, I guess," she reasoned with a smirk. She glanced at him again, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Wait…she did say it back, right?"

"Nope."

Again, silence befell them. She seemed lost to something, though whatever it might have been was beyond Richard. Finally, she spoke.

"I told you that once…I love you…"

"Rae-"

"And you turned me down."

"That was a long time ago, and it was right after…Besides, I was a jerk back then." He managed a grin, sighing with relief as the light returned to her eyes.

"You still are," she replied with a broken smile. "It's just, back then, all we had was each other. I guess a part of me wanted it to stay that way."

"I know, but that was a rough time for you-"

"Don't, Richard," she interrupted, ice returning to her voice. "Just don't."

He closed his mouth, not at all insulted by Raven's anger. There were some things better left unsaid.

"So," he began, a casual arrogance slipping back into his voice, "where do I go from here?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead, she leaned in, her forehead resting against his shoulder. "It's almost time for the last dance. She'll be waiting for you."

"And you?"

He could feel her smiling against his shoulder, inhaling deeply as she moved away.

"I have my own means of entertainment."

She pulled away gracefully, and for the first time that evening he managed to notice how elegant she looked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He hadn't noticed Victor's presence until Kori had appeared as well, tugging lightly at the fingers that lay limply at his side.

"There's time for one more dance," he offered, hoping his smile could hide any unease that might slip through the mask. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, her reluctance painfully obvious.

"Me neither," he said, leading her back towards the front hallway. Behind closed doors, the music grew softer, hidden beneath dark oak. Kori walked the length of the room, her footsteps slow and even, her heels echoing across the great span of space.

She stopped to examine a painting, a horrid rendition of the Gotham skyline, a piece Bruce had picked up at one of his charity auctions. Richard remembered the night vividly, though not for the art. Tugging self-consciously at the sleeves of her dress, she continued on her walk for a few more feet, pausing as if her name had been called.

It hadn't.

"Why did you say it?" She didn't sound angry, but her tone was not at all happy. It wasn't like her, and it bothered him immensely.

"What do you mean _why_? Do you not think I meant it?"

She shook her head, turning away from him to continue on her walk. In a surge of anger he stormed after her, catching her arm in his grip. He was only slightly surprised at the muscle hidden beneath her caramel skin. She had always come across as a slender, weak girl, but as he looked deeper he could tell she had some fight in her.

"Kori? Talk to me?"

She seemed to be forcing her green eyes on him, fighting her own urge to pull away.

"What do you want me to do? Take it back?"

"No!" Her reaction was quick, and it brought a strange sense of relief to him. He loosened his grip, but still keeping his hand against her arm, revealing in the feel of her skin beneath the gauzy material.

"I…did you mean it? Or was it just the _heat _of the moment?"

"No, or at least, I don't think it was…" he confessed, his hand dropping to his side. "But does that change how you feel?"

A ghost of smile crossed her features as she reached for his hand. Lacing their fingers together, she leaned against the wall, her head resting against the frame of the Gotham skyline.

"I wanted to say it back, but that would have been selfish of me."

Quirking an eyebrow in question, he too leaned against the wall, his free arm slung casually over her shoulder.

"Is that even possible for you?"

She giggled lightly, the spark returning to her eyes.

"You think too highly of me, Richard. The truth is, I want to love you. But then…things will _change_."

"And you don't want things to change?"

"No, that's not it."

He chuckled, almost amused at the circle she had led him.

"Kor, I'm failing to see the problem here."

"Do you want things to change?"

She was watching the ceiling now, waiting for him to answer her sudden question. Again she had turned his words around at him, and he wondered where she had picked up that trick.

"I…"

"It's okay, Dick. I know you're not ready for things to change. I know there are things you're not ready to tell me. Yes, that hurts, but…I can wait."

"You can?" He hadn't expected her to pinpoint his feelings so well, especially before even he was aware of them. Until now it had only been a trick Raven possessed and it was unnerving to experience from Kori as well.

She nodded in response to his question, the smile returning to her eyes.

"Forever if I have to."

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her neck, smiling against her skin as she giggled at the tickling sensation. Tracing a path up her neck, he nipped at her chin before pressing his lips to her own. He hadn't remembered moving to stand in front of her, pressing her slender frame against the wall beneath the painting. What a picture they must have painted for any of the guests to walk in on.

Regaining a fraction of composure, he pulled away, grinning down at the red head.

"Forever?"

She nodded, ducking her head in hopes to hide the blush that now tinged her cheeks. Tilting her chin up, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Forever."

* * *

Tbc

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks again to all review.


	22. Chapter 21

OMIGOSH! How long has it been since I've updated! Not since spring break! You guys must hate me! Well, I better start apologizing.

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

I know that doesn't make up for it, but hopefully more frequent updates will. I'm going to do better, especially now that school is out, and college plans are mostly taken care of. I'll stop babbling now, and let you read on.

Dislcaimer: Teen Titans: Don't. Own. Them.

**EDIT:** After taking in all the feedback, and rereading through this chapter, I decided the end was not working for me. Roy seemed out of character, and it felt sloppy. I went back and rewrote it. Let me know if it's better.

* * *

Stage Presence 

Chp. 21

"Who are we writing too?" Richard peeked cautiously across the table, his eyes scanning the piece of stationary laid out before his friend. Raven immediately slid her hand over the paper, shooting a glare over the edge of her glasses.

"_I _am writing to a friend."

"A friend?"

"Do you want to wear your coffee, Mr. Grayson?"

He chuckled lightly, leaning back in his seat, watching Raven scrawl her name across the bottom. She folded the letter with precision, shoving it into her shoulder bag, more than likely into a folder she had stowed away just for such purposes. Girls were good about things like that. Glancing briefly at his watch between sips of coffee, he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his features, if only for a short moment.

"What's got you so toothy this morning?"

From across the table Raven shot him an incredulous look, her mug clutched firmly between both hands. He chose not to answer her question, instead gathering up his things.

"We're gonna be late. You want a ride?"

He didn't wait for her to speak, instead standing and heading for the door. He smirked at the sound of her hastily pushing her chair out, and her muttered cursing as she grabbed for her bag. He stopped at his bike, waiting patiently for his dark eyed friend. She was, no doubt, confused by his sudden interest in his work. But she didn't need to ask. Not when she already knew the answer so well.

"Since when do you care about being late?" She stood before him, hands placed firmly on her hips, chin high; a perfect image of woman. Dick did his best not to laugh.

"Do you want a ride or not?"

He wasn't sure why he chose to dodge her questions. It might have been easier just to answer the stoic girl, and yet he wanted to hold back. It wasn't _that _surprising. He'd been holding back emotions since he was eight. No matter how influential Kori had been in his life so far, she couldn't change a man over night.

And she had known that.

How?

Kori was indeed a mystery, and- according to Victor- a mystery Richard Grayson couldn't _wait_ to unravel.

"Sure," she submitted, taking the offered helmet into her hands. Sliding behind him on the bike, she leaned forward to make one last comment before he started the engine. "I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Fuck you, Raven!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look who managed to peel themselves from the covers!"

"Ah, not so loud, eh?" Al whined, one hand clutched firmly at the side of his head. Kori watched with a sympathetic smile as the dark haired man sipped at a styrofoam cup of what she could only assume was coffee. Roy stood beside him in a similar state, clutching feebly at his own cup, glaring daggers in Garfield's direction.

It had been a long night.

"Tired boys?" Terra simpered, shedding her coat, a cup of cocoa and a donut balanced albeit gracefully in her hand.

"I think it's more than that," Gar replied, tugging playfully at Terra's ponytail. "Al's looking a little green around the gills. Too much to drink last night, guys?"

"Uhg, don't tell me you two went out drinking last night, knowing we had rehearsal this morning?" Mia stood before the assembled group, hands on her hips, fixing the hung-over men with an incredulous stare.

"Not quite," Al muttered, attempting to sink deeper into his jacket.

"Can we just drop it?" Roy bit out, glancing briefly at the smaller boy before turning his attention to his script, attempting to look like he was immersed in memorization.

"Just don't lose your breakfast on stage. I doubt the boss man would appreciate that," Gar teased with a chuckle, eliciting a growl from the red head. Kori watched the exchange silently, choosing to keep her thoughts to herself as she carefully unbuttoned her coat, laying it neatly with the rest of her belongings.

Too wrapped up in recent memories of her new year's eve, she found it hard to concentrate on anyone else's.

But at the sight of Al, who was usually so composed even in the early hours of morning, now simpering with his nose buried in coffee and hiding swollen, red eyes she began to forget about Richard Grayson.

If only for a moment.

"Some aspirin might help," she offered quietly, taking a seat beside the dark haired man. She pulled out her purse, ready to rummage for a bottle of Tylenol, when Al placed his hand over hers, stopping their movement.

"Thanks Kor, but I took some before we left." He managed a smile, running a hand through his hair, frowning as he hit a tangle.

"Ah," she observed, her fingers lacing together.

"I know you know." She could hear the smile in his voice, bringing a grin to her own lips. He threw an arm over her shoulder, leaning his head atop her own. "Though you probably assume too much of us."

She pulled away, just enough to give him a queer look in the eye.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, pulling away fully, letting his hands rest in his lap, fingers wrapped loosely around the cup.

"We're not in love."

She faltered for a moment, quickly regaining her composure.

"But you-"

"Yes," he answered simply. "We do." He was smiling again, flipping idly through his script. "It's not as bad as it seems though. We have a fun and-"

"I think you've said enough," Roy glowered at the smaller man, taking up the empty seat beside Kori.

Immediately, she could sense the tension between the men and she yearned to escape it. She was still getting used to the aspect of her former crush driving on the other side of sexual preference; she wasn't quite ready to help with romantic troubles, especially when there was little romance to begin with. It wasn't that she didn't support them; in fact Kori found the idea of the two men together somewhat endearing. But she was positive that the only way she could feel more uncomfortable was if she walked in on Marius and Enjorals sharing a very _private_ moment.

She would definitely be knocking on all doors before entering from now on.

"I'm going to see if Terra has any more donuts." Al's voice held a bitter tone, belying the smile on his face. Roy made no sound as the dark haired man left, instead flipping a page in his script nonchalantly.

"He's trying to tell you something," she spoke softly, afraid if she said it any louder he would rip her to shreds.

He snorted, his eyes not leaving the page.

"Then he should just come out and say it, instead of acting like you girls, with your mind games."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, snapping his book shut.

"I saw, well heard, with Grayson on New Years. You must give him a lot of credit if you think he got your little message."

"Y-you were eavesdropping?" She was appalled that a friend of so long would do something so impersonal, and also that someone managed to hide in such an open environment.

Of course, she and Richard had both been somewhat…_preoccupied._

"Not intentionally. You weren't the only two looking for a midnight snack." He chuckled at his own pun, again opening his script. "You two are really bad at whispering."

She frowned, reaching over and taking the script from Roy's hands.

"I was not sending him any messages."

"Oh, come on Kori. I know you better than that. I know women better than that. You told him not rush into anything, not to tell you certain things until he's ready. You've got him thinking you've been ready since you first met."

"What Richard thinks is his own doing," she bit back, trying her best to sound convincing.

"You're really the one who isn't ready. You don't want a serious relationship, and that was your way of telling him." He leaned back in his seat, a smile signifying his victory.

"Oooh, you are as incorrigible as ever Roy Harper."

"You're just mad 'cus I'm right."

She made no move to argue back, finding that any will to prove him wrong had dissipated. Out of her eye, Kori caught site of Dick coming in, Raven close behind him. Catching her eye, he gave a wink. She blushed, smiling in return.

Turning back towards Roy, she was surprised to find him inspecting her with a critical eye. He made a motion, as if to say something to her, perhaps a comment on her and Richard's silent exchange. But instead he returned to his script, his brow wrinkled with thought. And then the sound of Raven's voice snapped them all back to reality. Rehearsal was about to begin.

* * *

Expect new chapters soon. Please review. I'm looking forward to seeing if there's any interest in this story still. 


	23. Chapter 22

OmG! I'm updating! It's amazing! I'll spare everyone my special rants and just hop to the story.

This chapter was written in a car, over a span of 12 hours. Trips to florida muy inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yo soy muy triste.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 22

"Oh. My. _God_!"

A myriad of notes ran together as a pair of pale hands slammed onto the piano keys. Letting out a low growl, Jinx turned feral eyes on the duo in front of her. Roy stood as straight as he could, attempting to look as if he had had an easy morning. Beside him, Mia leaned one elbow on the piano, a strand of ebony hair wrapped around her middle finger.

"Roy, stay with me here."

Lucid, green eyes fell on the voice instructor, as the man in question nodded slightly.

"You are supposed to be in love. _Love," _she spoke in a low, commanding voice. "Now, I don't know what kind of fun you had last night-"

He snorted an interruption, an attempt at a disagreement. Raising a critical brow, Jinx continued on in her tirade,

"But get your mind _off_ your floozies girlfriends and onto Mia. Pretend she's a floozie!"

"Hey!"

"Save it, Prima Donna," she snapped, turning her claws on Cosette. "We've got too much work to do without the two of you squawking at me like children." She sighed, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Let's just take it from the top."

At the cue of the music, Roy straightened, and began to sing.

"_A heart full of love_

_A heart full of song_

_I'm doing everything all wrong," _he touched his forehead as he sang, probably hoping to appease Jinx.

"_Oh God for shame, I do not even know your name_

_Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say"_

_Will you tell?"_

"_A heart full of love_

_No fear, no regret," _Mia sang in return, her voice coming in a light wisp.

"_My name is Marius pour merci."_ Roy held out a hand, and she placed hers atop it lightly.

"_And mine's Cosette."_

Raven watched the exchange silently from her place at the doorway where she had been debating whether or not to make her presence known. Despite her dislike of the pink-haired music instructor, she respected her attention to detail and dedication to perfection. It was obvious Jinx wanted nothing less then the absolute best from this show; a fact that comforted Raven.

She trusted very few people with the major responsibilities of the performance. (The director, of course, was the one person _she _was trying to impress.) But the rest of the stage crew was vying for her approval.

A sensation she found utterly intoxicating.

It had been rare in Raven's life to have control of anything. She had always been someone's pawn, someone's key, but here she was choosing not only for herself, but for others as well. She had never felt so accomplished in her life, and at the same time it was terrifying, exhausting, and ultimately intoxicating.

An uncharacteristic smirk sprang to her lips.

If anyone were to read her thoughts at this moment, they would assume she was thinking of something very different than living on her own. _Very_ different.

Stepping fully into the room, she silently surveyed the area. In order to give the director and choreographer ample time to piss and moan at the chorus as they worked on the horrifying task of setting the opening songs, the soloists had been taken to a remote area to work on their own weaknesses. And knowing full well that to trust the actors to do this themselves was lunacy, Jinx had been placed in charged.

Raven had spent a majority of the morning held up in a corner, sifting through paperwork, preparing for the greater tasks that lay ahead. Occasionally she would peek in on the chorus, careful to never be seen.

The last thing she wanted was to get suckered into helping with the grueling chore.

The "producer", a word Raven used as lightly as possible, had not taken long in dropping his intriguing happiness of their early morning coffee. If there was one thing that could break Richard Grayson's spirit, it was work.

Until recently, it had been everything.

But nothing had proven more difficult for him then reality, because no matter how much they cared, Dick was still the boss, and Kori was still the actress. As much as Raven knew he loved to press Bruce's buttons, he would be ashamed to even be thought of, let alone accused of something as underhanded as nepotism. And even more so, she knew Richard wanted to protect Kori from the lifestyle he had built for himself.

It was kind of sweet.

Dick had spent the entire first half of the day beside the director, watching, (and critiquing,) the chorus, proving that perhaps he was more suited for this job than people gave him credit for. There would be times, where as quick as lightening, he would glance towards the back door, as if hoping to chance a trip behind it. But these times were few in number, and sometimes too quick to even notice.

A half an hour before lunch, he quietly excused himself for a meeting he had with Bruce. Before leaving, he had passed a folded piece of paper in to Raven's pale hands, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Shad stifled a grin as she accepted the task, a faux sigh heaving through her lips jokingly.

Glancing about the room, she thought of possible ways to get everyone's attention. Taking a step forward, she cleared her throat, and all eyes were on her. Satisfied, Raven gave a small smile before starting.

"Ok guys, lunch is going to start soon." Looks of relief washed across the room, with a few whoops from Gar's corner of the room. "But first I have a couple of announcements. First off, after you're done eating, Mr. Wilson wants to see your progress. You can go first Roy."

He rolled his eyes at her wit, but she ignored it. Flipping through the sheets on her clipboard, she continued on.

"And tomorrow you're all going to get measurements taken for your costumes."

Jinx scoffed from behind her piano. "Might I suggest the salad for some of you?"

"I don't remember asking you anything, Jinx."

The room remained silent for a moment before waved the actors off with a sigh. She wasn't in the mood to be under-minded by anyone. As Kori passed by, she grabbed the taller girls arm, pressing the note into her free hand.

"You're having a strange effect on him. You know that, right?"

She blushed pitifully, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I think, Raven, that it is he who is having the effect on _me._"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dinner tomorrow night at 8. Nothing formal. Don't be nervous. He'll love you. _

Don't be nervous, he had told her. Don't be nervous. Very hypocritical words on his part. Because Dick left Gotham theater for his lunch with his surrogate father, he began to feel his breakfast suddenly returning to him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had brought a girl home to Bruce. Most would think he was looking for the older man's approval. A part of him was.

But it was something bigger than that.

Wayne Manor had been in his life for so long; a life he wanted to share with Kori. Dinner just seemed to be the most logical place to start.

Spotting Bruce's black Mercedes pulling up to the curb, he took the steps of the theater two at a time. In one swift movement, he opened the door and swung himself in, flashing the driver a grin.

"Hey, Al! What's up?"

"Master Richard, I will never come to understand your fascination with things that dwell in the sky." The British butler feigned an icy demeanor, but gave a good natured wink in the rear view mirror.

"You know me Al, I love that sun," Dick commented , tapping his sunglasses.

"Indeed."

"I trust your morning went well, Richard," spoke up Bruce, who had had his face towards a stack of papers lying in his brief case.

"As well as can be expected. How has your day been so far?" He asked, pulling a bottle of water from his bag. He took a gratifying gulp, attempting to ignore the whirring of his mind.

"I spent the entire morning in a meeting that originally was supposed to take 20 minutes."

"Well, at least you're not bitter about it," Dick commented dryly, gulping at his water.

"Will Raven be joining us for dinner anytime this week?"

A quick change in subject had always been Bruce's best form of defense, on the days he was too tired to trade insults with his ward. Richard openly welcomed this, mainly because of the news he was about to bring up.

"I think she said she was coming Thursday night." Another sip of water.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

Bruce was looking at him directly now; something that only heightened his nerves. The older man raised his eyebrows expectantly, refusing to let him out of this trap.

"I was thinking of having someone over tomorrow night." It had been years since Bruce had made him feel so _young_, just by looking at him. Alfred, too, had grown interested, and was now peeking glances back towards the two men.

"You know our table is always open to guests. Thought I'm impressed you're actually asking permission."

"Her name is Kori," he blurted out, tossing the water bottle back in his bag, trying to ignore the other men's silence. "And I trust you'll treat her with respect."

"You're having a girl over for dinner? How old-fashioned of you, Master Richard," Alfred commented encouragingly.

"And uncharacteristic."

Dick bit his tongue at his adoptive father, enraged that he still thought so little of him.

"Can we just keep things low key. Dining with Bruce Wayne is big enough of a culture shock for one night without adding in Al's filet minion."

The butler made a sound of disappointment from up front. He rolled his eyes, feeling his spirits lifting slightly.

"So," Bruce recalled his attention, "I'm finally getting my formal introduction?"

Richard leaned back in his seat, fighting a scowl.

"Don't sound too grateful."

TBC

* * *

Wheeeeee! I just watched Justice League UnLimited. Yay conspiracy! I'm very tired. I think you should all review. Yup!


	24. Chapter 23

I have to say, this chapter wasn't so supposed to be done so quickly. I have a Danny Phantom fic in the works, and a side-fic to this story about Roy and Al. I had wanted to get those done, and read my Harry Potter book before getting this done. I know that sounds mean, since this story is so popular, and it is very dear to my heart. But it just wasn't high on my priority list.

Ah well, I couldn't concentrate until this was done. I wanted to get it out quickly to show you guys that I'm still committed to this story, it's just I've got other stuff too. I'll try to be better about updates, but I'm starting college soon, and with a scholarship looming over my head, grades will have to come first.

I love all of my fans, especially the ones who review. So, please don't lose interest just because I disappear for a few weeks. I promise, it'll be worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 23

Don't be nervous, he had told her. Don't be nervous.

Silently, Kori paced the length of her living room, Richard's words repeating themselves in her mind at an unnerving rate. Had he honestly thought she could make it over 24 hours without feeling at least the smallest twinge of butterflies.

And she had felt more than a twinge.

Since reading the note, it had felt as if an armada of moths had taken over the soprano's stomach, and every time she would attempt to contact the elusive producer on his invite, the winged creatures would take a quick and painful flight upwards.

Twice she had tried to contact Dick, both failing as she had called while he had been 'engaged in an important meeting.' They had not been the answers she had been seeking, and each time she had to hold back a growl towards the inept secretary. It wasn't really her fault he had been away.

She was just nervous; a feeling that had become somewhat constant when Richard Grayson was involved.

Gripping the phone tighter, she continued pacing, contemplating the idea of calling up Wayne Enterprises again. As she suddenly stopped, her finger poised to dial, the phone began to ring. She nearly dropped in surprise, but managed to answer it by the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. I got away as soon as I saw an opening." Dick's voice came through the plastic mouth piece, causing Kori's shoulders to physically sink.

"I didn't mean to drag you away from your meeting. I don't want to get you in any kind of trouble." He chuckled at her frantic worries, a signal that she was overreacting just a tad.

"It wasn't anything I can't catch up on later," he soothed, the smirk on his lips drifting through the phone. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I-"she started, but then lost her voice yet again. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm nervous about tonight. Can I take a rain check?'

"I told you not to be nervous," he commented, as if reading her mind.

"Well….I…" she mumbled, searching for a reply.

"Kori…"he chided mockingly.

"Bruce Wayne, Richard!" She finally shouted into the receiver. "Do you know what that means? I mean, I know you live with the man, but for crying out loud, Bruce Wayne!"

Again she heard his faint chuckle drift into her ears, and she silently fumed. How could he not understand her anxiety?

"I'm sorry, Kor. Sometimes it's hard to remember that he's one of the most influential men in Gotham. Forgive me?"

Despite the humor in his voice, she could tell he was trying. It helped to make up for the sting of his insensitivity.

"I don't know…"she spoke slowly, mimicking his joking voice. He breathed a sigh, a hint of amusement behind it.

"I promise there's nothing to worry about. It's just dinner. You can trust me."

If he thought anything of her silence, he made no comment on it. After a few more reassurances, they bid one another farewell, with Richard promising to send a car for her at 7:30.

Over and over, she repeated to herself softly, the same three words.

"Don't be nervous."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

True to his word, a car pulled up to the curb beside Kori's apartment building promptly at 7:30. She had been sitting on her knees, every once and a while turning her attention from her script to the street below. Truthfully, she had not expected her ride to arrive right on the dot, but she could only assume that punctuality was held high at Wayne manor.

Standing hastily, she made her way to a mirror hooked on the wall next to the door, placed there, Mia had said, "for last minute primping."

Kori shamefully used the mirror for its intended use, checking to make sure her lipstick had not smeared in all her lip biting. She had dressed for the evening as best she could, hoping that Richard's words would hold true, and the evening would not be very formal. To be safe, she pulled on a knee-length plaid skirt, its brown tones blending well with her blue, lace top, its sleeves stretching down to cover most of her hands. She glanced downwards, admiring the brown boots she had liberated from her sister's closest, almost certain they pulled her entire outfit together.

A crisp knock broke her free from her thoughts of clothes, and she giggle to herself as she pulled on her worn-through winter coat, surprised that _she_ could get so wrapped up in her appearance; a trait which she had only begun to notice.

The ride over to Wayne Manor had been a comfortable one. An older gentlemen, the one who had led her into the house New Years, had graciously opened the door for her, and spoke to her in a polite manor, often referring to her as 'miss' or 'madam'.

While Kori found the surnames somewhat embarrassing, she also appreciated the elder man's respectful nature.

As they pulled up to the looming mansion, the butterflies returned in full-force, determined to make their presence known. It certainly was an impressive home, but she couldn't for the life of her, envision growing up there as a child. The whole place just seemed so _dark._

After being led into the front hall, Alfred as she had learned his name to be, excused himself to the kitchen as Richard came down the front stairs, hair still damp from his shower.

"The ride over okay?" He asked casually, helping to remove her jacket, and placing it on a hanger in a nearby closet.

She nodded, smiling softly as he took her hand, leading her towards an open door.

"Dinner's gonna be a bit late," he admittedly sheepishly, pulling her into a mini sitting room, where a fire had been lit, and a tray of drinks had been set out.

"That's alright," she assured him, crossing the room, stopping at a pile of books that had been stacked neatly on a nearby table. "Are these yours?" She asked, slightly bemused.

He ducked his head, coughing loudly, a blush creeping up his normally pale cheeks. "Yeah," he finally muttered, not meeting her eyes.

She picked through books, surprised to find them to be poetry books, all of a dark nature. Poe and Dickinson some of the more recognizable names. It seemed unlike him to read poetry, and yet it strangely fit.

Turning back towards Dick, she smiled coyly, seating herself on the couch.

"Richard Grayson, are you going soft on me?"

"Ha!" He barked out a laugh, sitting down beside her, his arms thrown against the top of the couch. The air grew comfortably silent, and she took the time to admire his appearance. As much as the media embellished his life style, the one thing they did not lie about was his looks. His black hair twisted wildly across his head, a few strands landing haphazardly in eyes, a darkened blue in the fire lit room. He wore a warm brown sweater with a pair comfortable looking jeans, and beneath the sweater she caught a glimpse of a silver chain. A gift, she mused, from Mr. Wayne? Or perhaps an old, family heirloom?

She didn't think to ask.

"You look nice tonight."

She was taken aback at his sudden compliment, and did her best to bury her blush.

"It's true," he spoke, bemused by her shyness. He poked her in the rib, eliciting a giggle from her lips.

"Well," she turned on him, wrinkling her nose in the process, "if I had known tonight was _informal _enough for jeans, I would have dressed slightly different."

He held up his hands in defense, attempting to brush the blame away from him.

"It's not my fault you girls overdress, no matter what the occasion. I don't think Raven will go to the grocery store without taking a shower first."

"And with good reason," Kori argued, sitting back against the plush leather couch. He rolled his eyes, leaning back as well, scooting closer to her in the process.

The room fell quiet again, but at the mention of the violet haired girl, she was anxious to ask a question that had resided with her since the beginning of December.

"What does Raven think of…you and me?"

He sat up, peering over at her, his brows crinkling together slowly.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked, not letting his eyes leave her own. She found the feeling to be uncomfortable, and silently prayed his gaze would lose some of its intensity.

"I mean," she spoke delicately, "does she approve?"

To her relief, he removed his gaze, turning back to the flames. "Since when do we need Raven's approval?"

"She's your best friend, Richard. She's your _sister._"

He didn't answer, and she tried desperately to figure out what could be so sensitive about this subject. And suddenly, it hit her quicker than a bag of bricks.

"Did you and her have a…_thing?"_

His head slumped between his shoulders; the only answer she needed. Scooting close enough to touch his knee, she quietly called for his attention.

"It wasn't a _thing_," he almost defended. "I was the only friend she really had, and a lot had happened in high school. Naturally, she turned to me-but it's not my story to tell," he quickly stopped himself, sitting back against the couch.

Casting a glance at his darkened features, she grinned as she asked her next question.

"She doesn't want to rip my eyes out, does she?"

He laughed; his soft chuckle she had become so accustomed too.

"No," he answered. "In fact, I think she likes you more than me."

"Ah, perfect!" She beamed magnificently, happy just to see the small smirk return to his features. They leaned in closer, and she had the feeling that Richard had plans to kiss her, which she wouldn't even dream of stopping. His lips met her own, and they had only begun to deepen the kiss when a polite, but demanding cough broke them from their reprieve.

"Master Richard, Miss Andrews, dinner is ready to be served." Alfred acted as if he hadn't broken in on their kissing, standing by the door with a mask of servitude plastered across his face.

Kori stood with a blush, allowing Dick to lead her from the room.

"Thanks, Al," he muttered to the butler, who only gave a small smile to the agitated man, and a wink in her direction.

Tonight was surely going to be interesting. Interesting indeed.

Tbc

* * *

Please review. I could really use some encouragement this go around. 


	25. Chapter 24

As of last week I am an official college student. I told you guys that this would probably make updating even harder than before hand, but for some reason it's not. I'm chocking it up to my dislike of partying, and my ability to get my homework done early. Expect more chapters soon. This story will be finished soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Don't.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 24

There was something admirable about a person who could look Bruce Wayne in the eye, and tell him he was wrong. Richard had done it himself on numerous occasions, and took great pleasure when another human being could get a rise out of the billionaire the same way he could.

But that had not been his intentions for Kori.

And yet, since dinner had begun she had argued her points poetically on every topic that had passed across the table. Politics, music, food, television; no matter what was thrown at her, Kori managed to have a valid opinion. Richard had found this a comfort in his own right.

Truthfully, he had assumed that he would have to carry her through a majority of the conversations. Obviously, he was a fool for thinking so poorly of the auburn haired girl.

"But don't you think that by involving one's self with the greater outcome of their city, is the only way for things to improve, Mr. Wayne?"

"I whole-heartedly agree, Kori, and for the last time, it's Bruce."

Richard watched the exchange with a subdued grin, amazed at how enthusiastic the soprano was about the political safety of Gotham city. A part of him thought that she was deceiving his adoptive father; putting her acting skills to good use. But Kori was anything but insincere, so he was almost positive she meant every word she said.

He wasn't sure if the fact that his girlfriend could so easily fit in the world he was so desperately try to pushaway was a good thing or not.

Time would only tell.

"So, Kori, tell me, how did you and Richard meet?"

At the sound of his name, he lifted his eyes from his wine glass, its contents barely touched.

"Well…" her voice trailed off, as she looked to him for what might have guidance, or quite possibly approval.

In all actuality, Bruce didn't need to ask. He had probably always known how Dick and Kori had fallen together, and even if he didn't, he at least made it seem that way. The question had been asked, in all likely hood, just to make the couple feel uncomfortable.

"I think that'd be obvious, wouldn't it?" He eyed his guardian with a smirk, attempting to cover up Kori's obvious unease.

Bruce leaned forward, a challenge sparkling in his eye.

"Why don't you humor me?"

"It was early November, maybe even before then," Kori suddenly spoke up, a slight blush crossing her features. "I come from a small town in California, so we don't hear much about Gotham, other than how amazing it is. I had no idea who Richard was until I arrived her, and even then I wasn't sure what he looked like. Imagine my surprise when I find out on our first date who he really was?" She looked to Dick with a scrutinizing gaze, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

He ducked his head slightly, impressed by her story. It was all true of course, except for the time span, though he could tell she was hoping to disprove the theory that they had started dating during rehearsals.

"Well, you've certainly been good for him," Bruce spoke softly, leaning back in his chair.

The conversation carried on to a different topic after that; thankfully one that he could slip into casually without starting a small war with the other man. By the time dessert had come, he found himself completely relaxed and offering to give Kori a tour of the mansion. It was as much for him as it was for her.

He was tired of sharing her with Bruce.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've barely seen a fourth of this place, and I've already picked out my favorite part."

"And what's that?" Richard watched, bemused at the red-head's exuberance. She glanced towards the ceiling, indicating which part of Wayne Manor she particularly loved. He followed her gaze, his eyebrows rising in question.

"The chandelier?'

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the intricate crystals hanging overhead. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"I can't remember how many times I've swung myself off of that thing."

She turned to him, a gasp of shock escaping her lips.

"Don't look so surprised," he chided, taking her hand and pulling her down a nearby hallway.

"But, didn't you get hurt?" Her innocent eyes sought his own, and he couldn't help the small chuckle that fell through his lips.

"On occasion, but it was always worth it."

She stopped to inspect him, his answer incurring her curiosity further.

"Why?"

He avoided her gaze as he answered, knowing exactly what she would see as he spoke his next words.

"It made me feel close to my parents."

"Richard, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off, again pulling her into step beside him. They remained in silence for a moment more, Kori quietly keeping her eyes on the portraits lining the corridor, and Dick trying to break down the tension.

"What did your parents do?" Her voice was soft, hopeful. Her thumb rubbed gently against his wrist, encouraging an answer.

"They…_we_ were a circus act. They called us 'The Flying Graysons.'" A wave of pride washed over him as he recalled his past, and he found the pain almost unbearable. He leaned against the wall, and Kori fell silently beside him, her hand never leaving his. "After the _accident_," he spoke the word acidly, ignoring the bitter taste it left in his mouth, "I tried to forget it. I tried to forget that they died flying, and I tried to forget how much I loved it. After a year or so, I couldn't help myself, and I gave into the temptation."

Kori remained quiet through his confessions, only administering soft touches of comfort and sympathy. In the past he had loathed such a touch, but he found her hands made speaking all the more easier.

"It was invigorating." He shook his head ruefully, his free hand reaching up to his brow. "I remember that, for the first time since I had lost them, I had been happy." He stopped to take a shuddering breath, before continuing on, his voice steady.

"And that scared the shit out of me."

"Richard?"

He forced a smile, his hand tightening around hers.

"I realized that about half way through, and instead of landing on my feet, I landed on my arm."

She winced visibly, envisioning the fall for herself. "And what made you want to do it again?"

He faltered for a moment, trying to make sense of an answer. He wanted to explain the unending sense of freedom, or how addicting flight could be, but the words were lost on his lips. And suddenly the name fell from his mouth, that until now he hadn't wanted to say.

"Buce."

"That's not surprising," she replied, and he could hear the smile clearly in her voice.

It didn't surprise her that when he had needed him, Bruce Wayne had come through as a father. That in a painful reminder of hisloss, the older manknew just what to say to convincehis young ward to hold onto his past, instead of pushing it away. Kori always did find the best in people. For now, Dick would let her hold onto that.

"So," she started, pushing herself away from the wall, "when do I get to see this death-defying side of you?"

He scoffed, following her movements, joining her as she took to a new hallway.

"You mean you haven't noticed my dangerous side yet? I mean, I _am_ dating you."

He dodged her leg as she went to kick his shin, a grin playing over her lips.

"We'll see for how long, Mr. Grayson," she pouted, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"Oh, I think it will be for an extended period of time" he said pulling Kori flush against his body.

"Oh?" Her voice was teasing, her eyes coy.

"Because," he let his voice drop to a whisper as his lips traced her ear, "I'm addicted to you."

He felt her body shudder beneath his own, and in the next moment his lips had claimed her own. Instantly, she responded to the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. He let his hands wander, and silently revealed in her moans of pleasure, each one muffled byhis mouth. Parting only inches, he sought her gaze as he spoke.

"Kori, I-"

"Shhh," she stopped him, placing her lips lightly against his.

For a moment they looked at each other, and Richard tried to break apart the frantic emotions running rampant in her eyes. Then, almost inexplicably, she nodded to a question he had never asked. Without hesitation he captured her lips again, reaching around her slender waist to open the nearest door. They fell clumsily into the unknown room, closing away the world behind them.

Tonight, he would share her with no one.

* * *

Tbc

Eheheheheheeheh. You guys probably have mixed emotions about how I ended this one. Let me know in a nice, big review. REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 25

I am about to make all of you very upset with me. But I just want you all to know that I planned it this way from the beginning. Just remember that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 25

Waking up in the arms of another, their body pressed against your own was an invigorating feeling. It spoke of an intimacy shared in the brink of night, an endless vision of harmony. It was a feeling Kori longed for in the early hours of the morning, as she burrowed deeper beneath her sheets. She had woken before her alarm clock had gone off, and now she lay in bed, hoping in vain to catch a few extra minutes of sleep before the alarm sounded.

Rolling onto her back, she recalled visions from the previous night, a smile forming across her cheeks.

A part of her knew she should be waking up beside Richard Grayson this morning, but before either of them could let the situation fall out of control they managed to pull away.

But there certainly wasn't any harm in letting the memories wash over her as she lay in the early break of dawn. She could still recall each gentle touch, each whispered caress, and each breath taking kiss. His hands were strong, yet he handled her as if she were made of glass. When she quietly reminded him that she would not break, he responded in whispering that she might along with the other sweet words he let play across her skin. It was as if he was everywhere, and yet he was only above her, his warm breath prickling the side of her neck.

And just when she had begun to realize how close they really were, Richard pulled away, apprehension rising in his voice.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly, reality had hit them both.

It ended quietly, very much the same as it had started. A chaste kiss was traded now and then, as they exited the room, making their way slowly back towards the front hall. Respectfully declining Alfred's offer, Dick opted to drive Kori home. The ride back was intimate, his hand never leaving hers, quick kisses exchanged during stop lights.

He walked her to the door, much like he had so many other nights, but when she moved to kiss him good night, he avoided her lips.

"Did we go too far tonight?"

She couldn't help but smile at his earnest in the question. His fear was genuine, and in turn she was suddenly afraid herself. Shaking her head slowly, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"A part of me wishes we had gone further," she confessed, not quite sure why she spoke in a whisper. "But maybe it's just not time for us yet."

He nodded in agreement, and after goodbyes were exchanged, he took his leave.

Letting out a yawn, she stretched out the length of her body just as her alarm sounded. Crossing the room in shuffled steps, she silenced the radio before stepping lightly into the bathroom. Leaning against the countertop, she inspected her reflection, blushing at the bite marks marring her neck and shoulders. Smirking to herself, Kori couldn't help her evil turn of thought.

'_Richard will pay for that _later._'_

Stripping herself of her under garments, she stepped into the shower stall, letting a twist of the knobs stream icy water down her body. It only took a few seconds before heat resounded around her, and she smiled as the water kneaded against her shoulders. As she went about the task of washing, she set her mind on the tasks that lay before her.

The director, a dreadful man in Kori's opinion, had spent the entirety of rehearsal yesterday letting the soloists know what they had to work on. Now that they were all aware of their faults, they had less than 24 hours to correct them. Luckily, she would not be performing for Wilson until late in the afternoon, if he even got to her at all.

"Eponine is just a girl who dies," he had stated casually, not glancing up from his clipboards. She found no resentment in the words, only distraction. She was no dunce; perfectly aware of the amount of time it took for them to go through each solo in detail.

"No sense in wasting time on someone who doesn't need to practice," Garfield had encouraged with a grin. She found the words comforting in the least, though she wasn't entirely sure of their truth.

The majority of her morning would be spent with Jinx, reviewing the main numbers with the entire cast. A dull task, further fueling her desire to get to lunch with Richard.

"You have consumed me in the whole," she muttered, leaning against the porcelain tile, watching the water as it fled down the drain, a smile playing across her lips.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're late," he teased softly; his lips capturing her own briefly, only an ounce of what she had hoped for. Straightening up, he flashed a knowing smile, her reflection capturing in his glasses. "Did you like my surprise?"

"Mr. Grayson, I'm not sure if it is entirely ethical for you to cut practice early for your own pleasure," Kori quipped, her hand falling easily into his own.

"Unethical? Well, I guess you may have a point…"he mused.

"I usually do," she answered smugly, tilting her chin to look at the breaking clouds.

"It's settled then." He stopped, decidedly turning in the opposite direction. "We'll head back to the theater, call back all the actors and stage hands, and resume practice. Of course, that means I'll have to explain my decision, and apologies will most certainly need to be made. But I'm sure they'll all understand, right Kori?"

"You're mocking me," she replied, her cheeks coloring despite her cool demeanor.

He smiled, tapping his watch.

"Your call, Miss Andrews."

"You're like a child sometimes, Richard Grayson. I hope you realize that," she countered, continuing on their first path.

"Well, then, what does that make you?" He asked, catching up to her. She chose not to answer him, biting her tongue to further prevent it. After a moment's silence, he started again, "You're glad, admit it."

She considered her options for a moment before ultimately sighing in defeat, a smile ghosting her features. "How much longer are you going to hold this power you have over me?" His hand captured her own once again, though he did not answer her.

"So, what are we doing today anyway? I imagine it's something of great importance…" she spoke lightly, not wanting the conversation to stop for too long.

"Just follow my lead," he instructed, leading her into Wayne Enterprises.

Pulling back, she shook her head in panic.

"Dick, are you crazy? Why are we going in there?"

He laughed softly, causing a blush of anger to rise up her delicate features. His broken concern for her anger was infuriating. But more than that, she hated to be left in the dark about certain things.

Richard's job at Wayne Enterprises was one of those things.

"Why are we going in there?" She repeated her question, taking a few steps back in the process.

"Just trust me on this, okay?" He offered her his hands, a small smile peeking out beneath his lips. She gave in, allowing him to lead her through the impressively carved doors. They made their way through the lobby at a brisk pace, avoiding the mill of people easily. Dick moved with a practiced grace that Kori had only witnessed on the dance floor. But just now, as they moved like water towards the elevators, it felt as if they _were_ dancing. His hand tightened around her own, keeping her from being pushed off by a faceless stranger, and she was grateful for the gesture, making a mental note to thank him when they had reached their destination.

The ride up was quiet, not to mention private. When she asked about the empty elevator, he merely shrugged, a sheepish grin breaking across his face.

They got off a little below the top, where Richard then led her down a distinctly decorated hallway. He stopped at a door with his name inscribed on the front, and she smiled proudly.

"I wish there was a way I could take that off," he remarked, wrinkling his nose in detest. He turned to her, a mischief glint returning to his eyes, sunglasses now stored in his pocket. "I thought we'd order in today."

"Oh? What were you thinking, caviar? Shrimp tartar?"

He unlocked the door, letting it fall open. "I was thinking more along the lines of pizza. That ok?"

She nodded, stepping into his office. He followed after her, letting the door close shut behind them.

Tbc

* * *

I hope you guys aren't too mad. Let me know in reviews, please.

Also- I was surprised at the lack of reviews on 'Morning After'. Maybe my expectations were too high, but I thought because you guys would like to see that side of the story. Ah well. Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 26

Omigah! I can't believe it took me so long to update! Sorry out there to all my reviewers. We're moving towards the climax of the story, so expect more updates soon.

Disclaimer: I don own Teen Titans.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 26

"Why don't you ever sing on stage?"

Raven started, turning frantically to face her intruder, her voice catching in her throat. After Dick had liberated the cast from practice (despite her protesting glares), she had settled herself backstage with a bottle of water and a cheap stereo to catch up on her paperwork. She had fallen at ease in the solitude, and had begun to sing along with a familiar song on the radio. She hadn't even realized it until the unexpected visitor had spoken.

"Victor! H-How long have you been standing there?"

The tall man's grin widened as he passed fully through the curtain, defiantly avoiding her question

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who didn't get the memo about practice today," he observed lightly.

"What?" She gazed up at him, his words taking a moment to register fully in her brain. She stammered haphazardly for a response, feeling her cheeks warm in the process. "You didn't know practice was cancelled? Oh, I'm so sorry, Vic! Dick said he was going to take care of telling everyone!" She huffed, silently vowing to hurt the _producer_ for his actions.

The dark skinned man continued to smile, letting his good nature wash over her. Deflating visibly, she gave one last, feeble apology.

"Don't worry about," he replied, leaning against a stack of boxes, his arms crossed across his chest. "I'm guessing Grayson's got a good reason for wasting our time today?"

She let out a quip of laughter, eyeing him over her shoulder. "You know him about as well as I do."

He laughed along with her, his eyes never leaving her own. It caused a flutter to rise in Raven's chest, and she did her best to ignore it. Since New Year's Eve, Vic hadn't opened up the topic of dating again. Even the kiss they had shared was short and sweet; something that could have been looked at as a quiet moment between friends. Things had spiraled so quickly with Victor, and now that things were beginning to slow, she could feel the doubts catching up with her.

Hoping to lighten the air, she apologized one last time.

"I'm really sorry he forgot to tell you. I should have done it myself."

"Hey, I said it's ok," he assured her again.

"Yeah, but you've wasted your whole afternoon now."

"Who says I've wasted my afternoon?" Again his eyes met her own, and this time she couldn't stop herself as heat rose to her cheeks.

Silence settled around them, but Raven found it much more comfortable this time around. She stooped down to pick up her files and papers, and smiled thankfully when Vic bent down to help. As they pulled the littered papers together, he started making light conversation.

"Why did you stick around if practice was cancelled?"

"I thought I might be able to catch up on some of the dryer parts of my job," she explained, gesturing to the sheets in their hands.

"Looks like fun," he feigned, eyeing a complicated looking order form wearily.

"Tons," she drawled, eyeing the same form with detest.

"You never answered my question from before?"

She looked up, confusion fogging her eyes.

"Why don't you ever sing on stage?" He repeated his greeting from earlier. She shrugged turning her glance back to the papers on the floor. He poked her in the shoulder, urging her to answer.

"Would you believe me if I said it was stage fright?"

"No," he deadpanned, straightening as they picked up the last of her papers.

"That's because I exude confidence," she joked, standing herself.

"So, why is it then?"

"I just don't like a lot of the attention placed on me. It's too much responsibility." Her confession had barely broken above a whisper, and she tried to smile, dismayed that she had killed the mood again.

Vic didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in watching her movements. She shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for him to respond. Finally, after what felt like ages, he broke the silence.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

And she couldn't help herself as she grinned, letting the laughter linger in her eyes.

"Nothing yet."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's your turn, Richard, and you better not waste it this time around."

He leaned back on his elbows, inspecting her from his position on the floor. Kori sat cross-legged, perched along the dark mahogany of his desk. She giggled lightly, waiting patiently for his next question.

"When," he started, leaning forward to grab another slice of pizza, "was your first kiss?"

She rolled her eyes, expelling a mock sigh. "Such juvenile questions…."

The couple had spent the past hour trading truths with one another, a large pizza sitting between them. It had turned into a sort of game, each question growing more personal by the second.

"Let's see…I was 16, and this boy and I were studying after school…his name was Tyler Evans." She smiled at the memory, obviously losing herself in the past. His light chuckle broke her from her reprieve. "Well, Mister big shot, how about you?"

"I was 12," he answered evenly, picking at a piece of pepperoni.

"From who?"

"Barbara Gordon," again he answered in an even tone.

"That name sounds familiar," she mused, uncrossing her legs, letting them dangle over the edge of the desk.

"It should, seeing as she was just promoted to commissioner," he reported. His disinterest in the conversation was growing rapidly, and he silently cursed himself for asking the question in the first place.

"James Gordon's daughter?" Realization dawned on Kori, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "How did you know her?"

"We were friends as kids," he explained with a shrug. There was, in fact, much more to his relationship with Babs, a much more that he wasn't in a rush to discuss with his girlfriend. He shrugged again, ending the subject for the moment.

"Your turn. Ask."

She took her time, her eyes wandering his face as she contemplated her options. After a moment's time, a coy smile flitted across her features. She was planning something.

"How many women have you been with?"

He had thought he had misheard, or maybe, perhaps, his mind had conjured the question on its own; a sick joke against himself. But the look in Kori's eyes assured him that her words had not been imagined.

"Game over." He pushed himself off the floor, keeping his gaze focused on his hands.

"Richard?" Her voice was light; she was attempting to keep the mood light. At this, he found himself laughing.

"Kori, you don't want to do this."

"Yes," she persisted, "I do."

"Well- I don't."

"Why not?" Her smiles were wearing down on his patience. The window of escape that she had always left for him was closed, and the air had grown too thick for his comfort.

"Because," he muttered, walking over to her vantage point and pulling her close, "I have you now. That's all that matters."

For a moment she remained silent, and Richard took the time to tighten his arms around her prone form. He wasn't comfortable talking about his previous relationships, but talking about Kori, how he felt about her, that felt right. She shifted slightly, her lips tracing the shell of his ear.

"Richard…please, I…I need to know…"

Not want. _Need_.

He pulled away, refusing to meet her eyes. He wasn't sure what he would find in their depths. Guilt? Fear? Trust? Each possibility seemed less likely than the next.

"A lot, Kori. I've been with _a lot_ of women." He ran a hand through his haggard hair and across the back of his neck. "So many," he continued, fighting to keep his voice level, "I can't even begin to think of a specific number. You knew this."

"I did," she agreed quietly, a curtain of red hiding her features from him.

He deflated visibly.

"Then why ask?"

"I wanted to hear it from _you,_" she confessed, her voice never breaking a whisper.

"I'm not proud of it, but for a long time...a _really_ long time, that was how I lived."

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the plush carpet beneath her.

"But _you_, Kori, you're different." He tilted her chin up, his gaze never wavering. "When I'm with you, I feel clean again."

Richard's soft confession had shocked even him, but he dare not take it back. Not when it rang so true in his heart. But slowly, the soprano shook her head, looking again to the ground for comfort.

"Don't…" she spoke, almost pleadingly, "don't say such sweet things."

"What? Why?"

"Just…I…" she faltered, looking around the room helplessly. Dick was utterly lost on how the conversation had taken such a twisted turn, but he was growing tired of it.

"How can I not say those things about you? Kori, do you know how beautiful you are? How innocent? Do you know how afraid I am that one day you're going to realize how filthy I truly am? I don't deserve you-"

"Stop! Richard…just….don't put me on a pedestal." She was standing now, physically shaking with an untold emotion.

He let out a sigh, his hands gripping the side of his head.

"Could you do me a favor and connect some dots, Kor?"

"You're supposed to ask me the same question now," she said, not turning to face him.

"This isn't a game any more."

"Ask me the question," she ordered.

Rolling his eyes, he repeated her question from before. "How many men have you been with?"

"One."

He wasn't sure why he had been so shocked. Kori was a grown woman, and it was rare in these days to find someone in their twenties who was living an abstinent lifestyle. But he had believed in her so much.

"What?"

"He was from Gotham...visiting California on business," she confessed. "We went out a couple of times, and he told me that he loved me, that he wanted to marry me." A bitter smile traced her features as she spoke. "I thought I loved him too, and when he asked me to do something, _anything_ I was more than happy to give it to him."

"And?"

"And he left me. It was about three months after we started dating. No good bye, no explanation. Nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked," she replied, the bite not leaving her tone. "You assumed I was this glass angel, too good for you or your touch."

"And you never thought to disprove that assumption? You just let me go on believing something that was never true? That makes perfect sense," he threw at her, his voice rising in volume.

"You can't blame me for not being honest with you, Richard. Not when you've been so secretive with me."

He laughed then, a hollow, mocking laughter.

"Secretive? You do realize I'm on the cover of every tabloid in this city, right? Secretive might be an understatement when it comes to me."

"Oh, that's right! Playboy Dick Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune! I almost forgot. Please, Richard! You and I both know that's complete bullshit."

He made no move to comment, instead turning to lean his hands on his desk.

"I think you should go," he finally breathed, not bothering to look at her.

"So that's it…we're gonna throw everything away, because you can't handle-"

"Just _go,_ Kori."

She was silent as she reached for her jacket, all the while he remained unmoving. The door closed quietly behind her, the only sign of her farewell. Letting his body crumple to the floor, he let out a ragged breath. And through the thick of the door, he could still her voice carry through.

"Goodbye…"

Tbc

And the plot thickens! Dun Dun Dun! Leave reviews, please!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	28. Chapter 27

Ok, so…it's been a while. I know. I suck. I'm well aware. But you should know I haven't abandoned this story. I was merely side-tracked by my college education. (coughcough4.0coughcough) Here I am though, with the next chapter, a chapter I've been dying to write for some time. I hope some of you have stuck around. If you have, THANK YOU. I promise to write more over the summer. I promise.

* * *

Stage Presence

Chp. 27

"I'm sure I've told you this numerous times in our colorful history together, and I'll probably say it many times more in the future, but _you_, Richard Grayson, are a _moron_."

Each word, delivered with careful anger, rolled off his back, his hands shuffling through a stack of cards idly, a bag of chips sitting beside him. It was rare these days for him to spend his Saturday nights on Raven's kitchen countertop, sifting through her belongings and eating her food. A year ago he would be out on the town, scouring Gotham for its most beautiful (and willing) women.

A week ago he would be out with Kori.

Somehow, from where he was sitting right then, those nights seemed further and further away.

But he wouldn't be Dick Grayson if he didn't force those feelings away, choosing instead to focus on getting the chips to his mouth and understanding Raven's tarot cards.

"Hey, what's the 'Ace of Pentacles' mean?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" She appeared from a hallway, one he knew that led to her bedroom and bathroom, her hands balanced on her hips, a menacing look glinting in her eyes. "How can you be sitting there asking me about those stupid things? You just broke up with your girlfriend!"

He wrinkled his brow, his eyes not leaving the cards as he spoke.

"We aren't broken up."

"So, why are you here tonight and not with her?" He could hear the annoyance in her voice and he chose to ignore that as well.

"What's the 'Five of Cups' mean?"

"It means you're acting like a hypocritical bastard."

"And does the 'Empress' mean sarcastic wench?"

He heard her expel a sigh, and he peeked up to catch a glimpse of her expression, but the slimming, cocktail dress pulled all attention away from her face. Raven was a beautiful girl, something that she seemed to almost hide beneath jeans, heavy sweaters, and wire-rimmed glasses. It was on rare occasions that her beauty was slammed into his face.

"I don't really have time to baby sit you, Richard. I've got somewhere to be tonight," she continued on in her lecture, momentarily oblivious to his stare. "Now, please do us all a favor and…what?"

"Nothing," he muttered, glancing back down at the cards. "You look nice," he added in at the end.

Her mumbled thanks and warming cheeks was enough for him. He returned to shuffling the cards, a smirk threatening the corner of his lips.

"So when's Vic getting here?"

"In about twenty minutes," she answered, pale fingers reaching up to pull at a loose strand of violet that had managed to escape the intricate tangle she had at the nape of her neck.

"Where's he taking you?"

He had assumed her to answer with something akin to, "It's a surprise," or "someplace romantic, I guess." She didn't answer right away, instead reaming silent for a moment or two. When she spoke again, her voice was low, unsure.

"This feels weird."

"Come again?"

"Dating…with you here…it feels _weird_."

He sat stock still for a moment, the room growing static with the weight of her confession.

"Well, I can go if you want," he started, swinging his legs over the side of the counter.

"No, it's not that." The blush had returned to her cheeks, and her brow was furrowed in thought, her eyes watching the floor intently. "I think it's more thedating part, than anything else."

A wry smile twisted on Richard's lips as he slid all the way off the counter top, grabbing a few more chips as he did.

"It seems to me," he said in between bites, "that you already have the dating part down. At least when it comes to Victor, that is. I actually think he knows you better than I do at times." She moved to protest, but he raised a hand in silence. "I should be going anyway. There are things I have to take care of. Have fun, Rae."

"I will, thanks."

With one last encouraging smile, he passed through her front door and out into the hallway. On the steps he passed Vic, whom he couldn't help but scowl at, if only slightly.

Their meeting was brief, neither of them slowing their pace. They barely bothered with goodbyes. Richard found it difficult to make pleasantries with his old friend; the very friend who was taking one of the few staples out of his life. Perhaps he was acting a bit over dramatic; a running theme in his life as of recently.

He left Raven's apartment building with only a slight apprehension, a plan slowly formulating in his brain. The bar Kori worked at was only a short drive from where he stood. Once there, he would find the red head, apologize for his rash actions, and then they could find somewhere private to talk.

He entered the club with little hesitance, grabbing an empty seat at the bar shortly following.

"She took the night off, _sir._" Her tone was anything but that of servitude, but he welcomed it despite that.

"Oh- she did?"

"Afraid so," she answered, sliding two beers onto the bar.

"Thanks, Mia." He took the beer and sipped gratefully, watching as she did the same, violet eyes sparkling. Dick watched her for a moment more, before hesitantly breaking into conversation.

"Am I allowed to ask where she is?"

Black hair twisted between two fingers, the older sister took her time in answering his question. He waited patiently, finishing his beer and pulling the second to his lips, not bothering with permission.

"Now what kind of sister would I be, if I leaked out that type of information?"

She turned her back to him, preparing drinks for the group that had settled in beside him. He glanced at his watch, debating whether he should skip the interrogation and head straight to Kori's. Even if she was out, he could still wait.

"So, you found out about _him_, right? Her soul mate?"

He chose to ignore her; childish and so ineffective.

"You know he was part of the reason she wanted to come out here? Every time he brought up Gotham, her eyes would sort of…glaze over. It was cute."

"Can I get another beer?" The second had emptied too quickly. The third wasn't much different.

"We had every detail planned out; even these little napkins with doves printed on them. And like that- poof- he was gone."

Richard didn't know whether to feel guilty or sick. Mia didn't wait for him to ask before sliding a fourth beer into his hands, the empty bottles cleared away.

"We all did our best to cheer her up. My parents, especially, hated to see their baby so…broken up." Her voice cracked, her eyes focused on the rag trapped in her hands. Had Mia always been this _exposed_?

"After that, her relationships lasted a couple of months at best. It's not you, it's her. Commitment issues and such."

"So," he started, his mind foggy, "she's…afraid I'm going to not…marry her?"

The soprano shrugged, moving behind the bar gracefully. She continued filling orders, catching his eye from time to time. She knew he was watching her, and she was thrilled with it.

"So, what brought you to Gotham?"

"Escape," she answered simply, leaning over to wipe a spill clean. "Small town life was never for me, and my family was _busy._"

"With your recently dumped-at-the-altar sister," he added in, finishing off his beer.

Mia laughed, her hands falling down onto his own.

"Mr. Grayson, I think you've had enough." He chuckled, letting his eyes meet hers momentarily.

"Are you cutting me off, bartender?"

She reached beneath the counter, pulling out one last beer, her lips twisting coyly. "I think we'll split this last one."

The haze grew thicker after that last drink. Dirty jokes and shared embarrassments lead to frequent, casual touches. Casual touches and traded heartbreaks lead to lingering looks. It was past four when they fell into bed, a tangle of limbs and heated fingertips. In their drunken daze, there was very little pillow talk. (Though there mouths were otherwise occupied.) And in the climax of twilight they collapsed together, her name falling from his lips.

Tbc

Look out for more updates. Review if you don't hate me too much.


End file.
